Hard Starts & Hard Heads
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Rachel is new to Lima and is about to start her freshman year at McKinley when she meets someone who will change her life forever, a blonde girl named Quinn. This is the story of how Rachel Berry met Quinn Fabray for the first time; and how they became friends despite everything getting in the way, even themselves.


**HARD STARTS & HARD HEADS**

**By Happy Palm Tree**

* * *

A/N: This is the story of how Rachel and Quinn meet for the first time. This part of their story was already summarized in Imagine Me & You: A Faberry Story under the title The Story So Far. Originally I didn't feel it was necessary to write out this part of Rachel and Quinn's history to tell the story of Faberry. Then someone asked me nicely and I changed my mind. I own nothing; this is all in good fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Rachel's POV**

"New state, new town, new beginnings, the important thing is to stay positive. You can do this Rachel Berry, you can do anything." Rachel repeated to herself out loud with a firm nod of her head.

That's how Rachel was going to look at everything; she had to, moving to a new place and staring over was hard but doing it right before starting high school was utterly terrifying.

Hiram and Leroy Berry, Rachel's fathers, decided to move them to the quiet little town of Lima when Leroy was offered a lot of money for an important job. They explained to Rachel how the position would finally give their family the financial stability they needed for all their futures, and especially for Rachel's future. Rachel understood and accepted the decision right away but they all knew the move would be hardest on her so her fathers tried to make the transition as easy as possible. They officially moved to Lima midsummer to give Rachel a chance to get to know the layout of the town, the school and the surrounding area. Rachel was excited to find Lima had a few real music stores, a good theater company, lots of classes offered to further her skills and thankfully a few vegan restaurants.

Over the last few years Rachel had insisted on ramping up the number of vocal classes she took, as well as increasing her acting classes and her dance classes too. Rachel's dream was to be on stage under the spotlight; in her heart she knew she was meant to be a star. She always knew she had the talent but she wanted the skills and the training to make sure she stood out amongst the crowd. And never one to be afraid of hard work, Rachel threw herself into all of it heart and soul.

The single minded totally driven approach was a big part of Rachel's personality and her fathers encouraged it knowing where her dreams would lead her and that she'd need that ambition to make it. However that same drive and narrow focus tended to alienate Rachel with those her own age. Rachel was bright, happy, enthusiastic, positive and eager; all things that drew people in to her till they noticed the clothes or found out she was vegan or spoke to her longer than a few minutes. She couldn't help it that she liked her bright colors, her skirts and knee high socks and that her animal sweaters were her favorite. Just as she couldn't help it that she felt about food the way she did or hide the way she spoke. She was verbose, opinionated and pushy at times, thankfully her fathers never made her feel bad about it. They supported her in every way they could and reminded her it wouldn't be like this forever. Rachel embraced her different style despite the comments and odd looks from others, she saw it as another thing that made her different from everyone else but in a good way like her voice. And if people couldn't handle that she liked to make her points clear, well too bad for them. However the few friends she did made never stuck around long when they realized performing and taking classes to better her skills would always be Rachel's first priority. It took Rachel a few years to figure out the difference between a friend and a fan. Even in diapers Rachel's voice earned her fans but finding real friends proved much harder. Other kids didn't understand her so they picked on her and shunned her, making for a very lonely childhood.

The Berry family was officially settled in by late summer leaving Rachel nothing left to do but wander around till school started, luckily she found the Lima Library. When Rachel was eight and having a hard time not having any friends her father Hiram took her to the library where she discovered lots of different worlds she could escape to and she did, filling up her free time reading. This year Rachel was determined to be proactive, she was still going to be her happy rather over enthusiastic self but this time she would have a few new books handy when the other kids keep their distance. The only thing she had left to plan for, were her clothes, she needed to get a second bag for her back up clothes, the bag she had been using didn't make it through the move.

A week before school was to start Rachel was on a bus going to the Lima Library while thinking deeply about whether or not she'd need that second set of clothes. A big believer in planning and being prepared for any occasion she also carried an emergency kit with her at all times. The emergency kit she only used once when on a short trip with her father and they needed the flashlight but the change of clothes she needed at least once every couple of weeks. At her old school they liked to bully her in a variety of ways, though after a few years of dealing with it Rachel realized people tended to focus on her being a vegan, they liked to flick milk at her or pieces of meat from their lunches. Some even broke into her locker a few times to fill it with cracked raw egg. Rachel hoped the new start meant no more being bullied or ostracized for being herself though she knew better than to get her hopes up. She had those same hopes that strangers would stop harassing her dads everywhere they went till their first night in Lima. Love was love as she was raised to believe and had a hard time when others didn't understand. They went out to dinner and her father Leroy almost got in a fist fight when a group of men started yelling racist homophobic slurs at them. It wasn't the first time and Rachel knew it wouldn't be the last. Still she hoped it would change.

The main Lima Library was her third favorite place in Lima after the music store and the theater. Only in Lima for 7 weeks Rachel was growing to really like the place which was why she took the bus to the library, she loved looking at the different neighborhoods, the different places around the downtown area. That was how she discovered Lima had its own coffee place called the Lima Bean, Rachel wanted to go but her fathers didn't like her to have too much caffeine; they kept telling her she'd have to wait till she was older. This afternoon she noticed four people carrying coffee cups from the Lima Bean just outside the Library doors making her sigh wistfully as she went inside.

Rachel nodded in greeting to the librarian behind the counter as she walked in heading toward the young adult section to find a few new books. After perusing the stacks for a half hour Rachel had found several new books to look over to see which ones she wanted to take home with her and read all the way through. She found a comfortable seat in the common area; her favorite spot was on the large dark blue couch on the far right end. It gave her the perfect view of most of the library and especially the front doors as she found out that early afternoon when the loud bang of the front door slamming shut caught Rachel's attention. Rachel looked up at the noise to see a blonde girl walk in giving a sheepish apologetic shrug to the Librarian by the door.

Unconsciously Rachel's head tilted to the side as she continued to watch the blonde girl walk in then immediately head off to the adult fiction area. From what Rachel could see the blonde girl was quite beautiful, strikingly beautiful Rachel though as she took in the light yellow sundress, matching white flats and the thin white headband holding back long blonde hair. The blonde girl walked with regal grace with her head held high and both hands tucked away in hidden pockets. There was something…magnetic…about the blonde. Rachel couldn't stop staring at her.

The blonde disappeared behind the stacks of adult fiction and Rachel immediately stood up to see where she went then immediately caught herself and blushed. Forcing herself to sit back down and pick up the book she had been looking at, Rachel tried to push the beautiful blonde out of her mind. And found five minutes later she couldn't, there was just something about the blonde that fascinated Rachel and she wanted to know…more. This odd fascination and overwhelming desire to know more was a lot like her passion for singing, and Rachel did tend to go into overdrive on the things she found interesting so she thought nothing of setting aside the stack of books in front of her to go in search of the enigmatic blonde.

Searching up and down the adult fiction stacks Rachel spotted the blonde slowly walking up and down the romance section with a very bored look on her face. The closer Rachel got the more she could see the girl was her age, it made Rachel wonder if she'd see this blonde girl at McKinley in the next week. Rachel kept her distance but moved close enough to see which books the blonde girl was looking at and was immediately disappointed by the choice. Huffing quietly to herself, Rachel frowned, the book choice felt wrong. Then to Rachel's surprise she overhead the blonde sigh with exasperation then comment.

"I don't know how mom reads this crap."

Rachel giggled then quickly ducked down behind the book stacks when the blonde noticed the sound. Hidden Rachel watched through the books as the blonde looked around, shrugged then moved on. Rachel continued to spy and watch the girl till the blonde reached the photography section. Rachel watched as the blonde spied a book on the top shelf of the stacks and look around for a stepping stool but there were none around. Rachel thought about running off to find one, knowing she spotted one earlier when she first arrived however before Rachel got a chance to look, the blonde glanced around looking for an adult then began to climb up the stacks. Realizing what the blonde girl was up to, wide eyed and in a panic Rachel rushed over worried something bad would happen. And it did, a little too far away to stop it, Rachel watched in horror as the blonde girl's left foot slipped off the shelf, she fell hard on her other foot immediately crumpling to the ground with a soft yelp of pain.

The blonde didn't see it but her fall almost pulled a stack of books over, Rachel rushed over steadying the row of heavy books before turning around to check on the blonde. The blonde was holding her ankle cursing rather loudly.

"Shit! Stupid ass!"

"Hey? Are you okay?" Rachel asked standing there watching the blonde carefully trying to judge how hurt she was.

The blonde girl looked up and suddenly Rachel was blinded by the face of an angel. Their eyes locked and both girls were stunned silent, Rachel got instantly sucked into the blonde's intense hazel eyes. They didn't say anything for a long moment, the blonde kept staring up at Rachel her mouth open and closing like she was going to say something but nothing came out. Rachel smiled trying to put the blonde girl at ease and offered out her hands.

"Are you okay? You fell really hard." Rachel asked.

The blonde girl blinked at her a few times then shut her mouth to swallow and lick her lips finally answering still staring directly into Rachel's eyes.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Oh my goodness! Are you in pain?" Rachel asked immediately dropping to one knee at the blonde girl's side and put both her hands gently on the blonde's arm and affected leg.

"Um, ah, um, well yeah. It does hurt." The blonde admitted looking stunned and a little shocked.

Rachel thought it was due to the injury and immediately went into crisis mode. Taking hold of the blonde's right hand Rachel clutched it to her chest and looked the girl in the eyes as she declared.

"We need to get you to a chair and I need to find you a first aid kit. Do you think you can stand?"

"Um yeah, I think I can…if you help me." The blonde girl replied giving Rachel a crooked half smile.

"Oh of course!" Rachel stammered holding the blonde's hand even tighter with her right hand then wrapping her left arm all the way around the blonde girls back.

Rachel held the blonde girl tight as they slowly stood up together, "You can lean on me, it's okay. I've got you."

The blonde girl didn't say anything and held on to Rachel as tight as she could. When Rachel glanced over at the beautiful girl she saw sweat and pain. Using Rachel as a crutch the blonde had to hop on her good foot to get over to a study table and a couple of hard plastic chairs. By the time Rachel got the girl to the chair the blonde was sweating along her hairline and breathing hard. Rachel waited till the blonde was seated and immediately pulled off her colorful animal sweater folding it quickly to slip it under the afflicted ankle placing both on the nearby chair to keep it elevated before the blonde could say a word. Rachel grinned at the blonde happy to have her situated then turned on her heel and rushed off to the main Librarian desk to retrieve a first aid kit.

Rachel was on a first name basis with all the librarians making it easy and quick as she retrieved the first aid kit as well as two ice packs from the small refrigerator behind the main desk then return to the blonde. Rachel ran both ways and was back at the blonde's side in a moment.

The blonde girl greeted Rachel with a shy relieved smile which earned her one of Rachel's megawatt star smiles in return. Pulling up a chair next to the blonde Rachel immediately got to work checking the other's girl's injury. With careful, gentle fingers Rachel silently probed the injury and placed both ice packs carefully over it to try to cover the bulk of the injury with the icy relief. Rachel looked up at the blonde with a frown making the blonde ask.

"Did I sprain it again?"

"I think so. How bad does it hurt?"

"Really bad. I'm so stupid." The blonde girl huffed frowning at her ankle; it already looked really swollen and painful.

"No you're not, it was a freak accident. I saw the whole thing." Rachel tried to assure her.

"You saw that?" The blonde girl asked turning a bright shade of pink.

Rachel smiled shyly and silently nodded yes.

"Smooth Fabray, real smooth." The blonde girl mumbled getting Rachel to giggle.

The blonde girl noticed Rachel's mirth took a deep breath smiling shyly at Rachel as she offered her hand.

"Thanks for rescuing me. My name's Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn. My name is Rachel Berry."

"Berry? Does that mean you're sweet?" Quinn asked with her crooked half smile.

"Yes." Rachel answered simply; her own smile was ear to ear.

They both laughed and very quickly Rachel relaxed asking. "So is your name as cool as mine?"

Quinn chuckled shaking her head shyly then admitted. "My last name is nowhere near as cool as yours. It's Fabray."

"That is a very cool last name Quinn. I think we're both very lucky."

Both girls caught each other's eye again and smiled shyly.

"I've never seen you around before. What school do you go to?" Quinn asked.

"McKinley." Rachel answered unable to get the happy smile off her face. Rachel didn't know why but she really liked talking to the blonde girl, Quinn.

"Oh me too. I'm going to be a freshman." The blonde proudly announced.

"Me too."

"What middle school did you go to? How come I've never seen you around before?"

Rachel smiled then went into a five minute long rambling about the move to Lima with her dads. The entire time Rachel was taking she was expecting Quinn to interrupt her or to roll her eyes or look off bored, Rachel was use to those sorts of reactions yet to her private amazement Quinn was attentive the entire time. Rachel couldn't remember the last time someone really listened to her.

"Do you like Lima so far? I wish I could move away some place new." Quinn replied sighing.

"I like it so far. How long have you lived here?" Rachel asked.

Rachel listened intently soaking up every word as the blonde answered every single question Rachel asked and she asked about everything. Quinn was the most fascinating person she had ever met and the more she learned the more she wanted to know. No topic seemed to be off limits. They talked for over three hours while the ice packs melted over the blonde's swollen ankle. Rachel figured out quick Quinn was shy and a little distant, she put that off that it was because they just met, so Rachel made sure to be extra open and outgoing to make up for it. Right away Rachel knew she liked Quinn, she found it alarmingly easy to open up to the blonde, to share anything.

By the time the librarians came to check on them the ice packs were completely melted and Rachel was certain she wanted Quinn to be her friend. The head Librarian helped Rachel wrap Quinn's ankle with an athletic bandage. When both girls noticed how late it was getting Rachel announced.

"I'm going to help you get home. So if I may inquire Quinn, how did you arrive today to the Library?"

Quinn smiled a little answering, "I caught the bus. This is my favorite library to come to."

"Mine too!"

Rachel began making a plan on how to get Quinn home. Rachel knew she could call one of her fathers or asked to call one of Quinn's parents, instead she offered.

"I don't have a car Quinn so I can't drive you and I don't ride my bike very often so I don't have it with me. All I can offer is myself to help you get to the bus stop and home. And I promise I won't leave your side till you are all the way home."

"Rachel…you don't have to do all that." Quinn tried to argue but Rachel was having none of it.

"Actually yes I do Quinn. What sort of person would I be if I left you stranded to find your own way home? A horrible, mean person that's who. I cannot do that Quinn, I will not do that. I have to make sure you get home safely. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

Quinn didn't say another word instead she gave Rachel another small crooked half smile. Rachel helped Quinn to the bathroom so they could both pee before heading out very slowly to the bus stop two blocks away. It took them a while to get to the bus stop neither girl was in a rush, they both used the time to learn more about each other. Rachel was shocked to learn that Quinn rode dirt bikes; she never met anyone who did that before. Rachel enjoyed the blonde's fearless sense of adventure. Then Quinn mentioned she was getting hungry so Rachel offered her some of her veggie chips from her purse which led to her confessing that she was vegan. And again Quinn surprised her.

"Vegan? Wow, that's brave. And your Dads are okay with it?" Quinn asked genuinely interested.

"Yes. My dad's support me with everything. Why do you think that weird or something?" Rachel asked unconsciously tensing up.

Quinn gave Rachel a reassuring smile telling her, "Not weird at all. Its really brave to do something different, to choose for yourself. Not everyone can do that, be that bold. And not just that but stick to it too! I'm in awe of you Rachel. You're…sort of the most…amazing person I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Quinn assured her.

Rachel wanted to press for details but the bus arrived a moment later ending that part of the conversation. Quinn's bus went a different route, one Rachel's wasn't familiar with however there was no way she was going to let Quinn get on alone so she helped the blonde onto the bus and sat with her near the front. As soon as they got settled in Quinn started asking questions about vegan food. At first Rachel thought Quinn was humoring her but the details the blonde wanted to know proved she was genuinely interested.

"My mom's been teaching me how to cook. We've done a couple of dishes together. I'd like to learn how to do vegan dishes too." Quinn told her.

And Rachel had to resist from reaching out and hugging the blonde in excitement, Quinn was something special indeed.

Rachel and Quinn kept talking till they reached Quinn's stop, Rachel spoke to the bus driver about how to get back on her route to get home and how soon that bus would go by before getting off with Quinn to walk the blonde all the way to her front door. It was still very slow going. Quinn commented as soon as her house came into view.

"Thank you Rachel for helping me. I didn't think my parents would be home and I can see from here they're not. They never are this day of the week."

"Are you home alone often?"

"Sort of." Quinn replied shrugging then looked away with a sad expression in her eyes.

Rachel let it drop and walked Quinn all the way to her front door and that's when a silver BMW convertible pulled into the driveway. Rachel felt Quinn immediately tense up at the sound of the car but then she relaxed when she turned to see who it was.

"Oh that's my mom."

"Really?" Rachel asked excited to meet Quinn's mom.

They waited at the front door Quinn still using Rachel as a human crutch. Rachel was not surprised when a very beautiful sophisticated blonde woman who looked a lot like Quinn stepped out of the BMW and walked over to them.

"Quinnie? Are you okay?" Quinn's mother asked rushing over to them.

Quinn held on a little bit tighter to Rachel as she told her mother. "I'm okay mom! I twisted my ankle at the Library and Rachel was nice enough to help me out. Mom this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is my mom."

"It's lovely to meet you Rachel, thank you for helping my daughter get home. That was very sweet of you. Please call me Judy."

"I was happy to help." Rachel answered blushing a tiny bit.

Rachel helped Quinn inside to the living room couch then said goodbye when she noticed the time.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I have to go. I'm expected home soon."

"That's okay Rachel; you've already done so much for me. No one ever does. I'm glad I met you." Quinn replied then her mother walked in with a fresh ice pack for her daughter's ankle and offered to drive Rachel home.

Rachel didn't have a choice she would be late otherwise so she said goodbye to Quinn and left with Mrs. Fabray for a quick ride home. The ride was nice and Mrs. Fabray was very nice and sweet so Rachel was on her best behavior and had nothing to say but nice things about Quinn. By the time Rachel got home she was bouncing with excitement and couldn't wait to tell her Dads about her great day at the Library and the amazing girl she met. Rachel did tell them about all of it and they were excited for her. Hiram used the great afternoon as proof that moving to Lima had been a good thing.

Rachel was now really looking forward to her first day of school. She wanted to see Quinn again and hoped that since they were going to the same school she would run into the beautiful blonde. She was still mentally kicking herself for not getting Quinn's phone number when she had the chance.

**2. Quinn's POV:**

It was the best afternoon ever, all she could think about was the gorgeous brunette who rescued her in the Library. Quinn kept going over all of it in her head again and again and again silently marveling at how wonderful Rachel was. She had never met anyone so interesting and smart and talented before, or anyone so selfless and kind. That Rachel didn't hesitate to keep her company and make sure she got home okay was amazing, none of her friends would have done that for her. A happy smile on her face Quinn dozed off with her foot propped up on the coffee table till her father got home and rudely woke her up.

"Quinn, wake up! We need to talk."

Quinn opened her eyes to see her father sitting across from her with a full glass of scotch in his hand and a fury she dreaded seeing in his eyes.

"What happened this afternoon?" Russell Fabray calmly asked his daughter.

"I twisted my ankle at the library. A friend helped me home." Quinn answered hesitantly sitting up a bit more.

"And you're okay? How's the ankle? Will you still be able to try out for the Cheerio's next week?"

"I'm okay Dad. I have enough time before the try outs to let the ankle get better. I'm going to make the squad no matter what. Dad, I'm going to be a Cheerio." Quinn assured her father and it made him happy.

"Good. So tell me about this friend you made that helped you home. Sounds like a good person. Do I know her?" Russell asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, she's new to Lima. Her name is Rachel Berry."

"Wait…Berry? This girl's last name is Berry?" Russell asked leaning forward.

"Yes Dad, why? Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked knowing that look in her father's eyes.

"Did this…girl make mention of having two fathers?" Russell asked his voice getting lower and a bit more menacing.

"I think she may have, I'm not sure…" Quinn paused noticing her father's growing silent rage adding. "I was only halfway listening; my ankle hurt a lot, still does."

"Quinn. You have to promise me to stay far away from that Berry girl. Her fathers are homosexual abominations and that girl spreads their disease. Promise me Quinn. You'll have nothing to do with that girl. We cannot allow people like that into our community or our homes. Its bad enough we can't prevent them from moving to Lima but that does not mean we have to welcome them. Right, Quinn?" Russell asked his daughter looking her in the eyes.

Quinn was terrified. This wasn't the first time Russell tested her and that's what it was, a test. Russell hated a lot of society, groups of people he deemed deviants, scum and sinners but none more than homosexuals; to him they were the worst of the worst. Quinn had been forced to listen to his lectures about the scum of the world many times over since she was nine and asked a dumb question in front of her father. And any hint of gay would send Russell into an hour long lecture; Quinn had to be very careful.

Quinn didn't know what to say or to do, she liked Rachel. Not only did Rachel come to her rescue but Rachel was really interesting and fun. Quinn had never met anyone like her before, she really wanted to be Rachel's friend but now…

"Right Dad and I promise Dad, I'll never associate with people like that. I know better than that." Quinn assured her father and that made him very happy.

Russell grinned happily at his daughter nodding and changing subjects. Quinn couldn't believe her luck that there would be no long lecture that evening.

"Quinn have you met Coach Sue yet? I've heard amazing things about her and her cheerleading program." Russell asked.

Quinn went over everything she knew about the Cheerio's with her father, he seemed to be even more excited about it than she was. Russell liked to lecture her about what being a Fabray meant and Quinn understood that to mean that she had to be the best because Fabray's were always the best. Be the winner or be nothing at all. Dinner was easy because Quinn kept it on Coach Sue and how good the Cheerios were and how excited she was to try out for the squad. Later after her mom helped her to bed Quinn lay there thinking about Rachel till she fell asleep.

For the next week Quinn continued to think about Rachel, she kept trying to think of ways of being the girl's friend without her father finding out. Unfortunately there was no way she could without getting into massive trouble, after what happened to her sister Quinn knew better than to anger her father over anything, it was best if she just did what her father wanted her to do, she didn't want to be kicked out of the family and disowned like her sister had been.

To Quinn's relief her ankle was back to perfect shape by the time school started so her father got off her back even letting her ride to school with Brittany and Santana, her best friends, with Santana's dad driving them. Normally Quinn was never excited for school but this was McKinley, this was high school, she wasn't a little kid anymore and this was the big leagues. Over the summer Quinn had planned out with Santana and Brittany how they were going to take over the school. Quinn had dreams of being at the top of the social ladder and once she was there it would prove to her father she was a true Fabray.

Today they were all dressed to impress wanting to make a good impression on the older students and wanting to impress the reigning members of the Cheerio squad. They heard from a friend of a friend that to get on the elite squad you had to be one of the popular kids because only the really cool kids got to wear red, white and black at McKinley. Quinn, Santana and Brittany's popularity had been on the rise over the last two years of middle school, they were on a mission to be at the top as fast as possible so they planned out what to wear, how to do their hair, what to say if one of the older kids spoke to them, they planned for everything, including who to stay away from. With Santana and Brittany by her side Quinn felt good walking into the high school, the three of them together were a forced to be reckoned with.

They walked in together heading over to their lockers which they made sure were near each other's. They were all greeted by a large number of students on their way in, even by upper classmen. Quinn grinned enjoying the attention till she spotted someone familiar at the other end of the hall—Rachel—looking lost holding up a piece of paper trying to make her way down the hall. Just seeing the brunette made Quinn's heart beat faster in anxiety, she knew what was coming and was completely dreading it.

"Q what's wrong?" Brittany asked snapping Quinn out of her silent internal debate.

"Nothing Britt, just thinking about something my Dad said." Quinn replied going into her locker putting her stuff away.

"Well move your ass Q. I don't want to be late to our first class." Santana pushed looking impatient as always.

Quinn nodded grabbing her book and slamming shut the locker.

"Hey, Quinn!" Rachel called out from down the hall; the packed hallway prevented the brunette from reaching the blonde.

Rachel called out to Quinn three times more, and she completely ignored Rachel, she started a conversation with Brittany about her cat Lord Tubbington while Santana led the way down the crowded hallway. At the end of the hall as they were about to turn the corner Quinn glanced over her shoulder back down the hall and saw the sad confused expression on Rachel's face. Quinn felt like shit.

The rest of Quinn's day past by in a busy blur; Quinn's popularity from middle school carried over earning her the attention of popular upper classmen then eventually a few Cheerios. At lunch Quinn, Santana and Brittany were allowed to eat at a table nearby the Cheerio table and when the Captain of the Cheerio squad, a bitchy looking girl named Janelle, nodded hello to Quinn, she had to suppress the grin on her face. Quinn could already see herself in the red, white and black uniforms.

Despite her joy at taking another step up the social ladder of school a dark cloud hung over Quinn all day long and like so many things in her life Quinn did what she always did, she pretended it didn't exist and ignored it completely. Anything that threatened the tenuous balance of peace at home was harshly and violently repressed, pushed down deep and hidden away behind a mask of perfection. Russell taught Quinn to always present the image of perfection and he expected her to maintain it too, so she did no matter how it made her feel. Every time Quinn spotted Rachel in the hallway or in class, that pain in the pit of her stomach returned, it made her push down even harder on the feeling trying to make it go away.

At the end of the day Quinn was alone walking toward the parking lot to meet up with Santana and Brittany to get a ride home, it was the first time all day she didn't have her friends by her side. Of course the one person she was hoping to avoid she spots immediately but to Quinn's surprise Rachel is heading into the auditorium. Curious Quinn follows Rachel then spies into the auditorium through the door window. She sees Rachel with a handful of dorky looking kids, Quinn frowns a little jealous of those kids. Her mind goes over the same arguments again and on a whim she decides to write a note out to Rachel and slip it in her locker. Quinn wanted to explain so Rachel wouldn't hate her too much even though she deserved it.

Inspired Quinn pulled out her notebook and a pen then started scribbling out a fast note, she was almost done when suddenly Santana appeared.

"Q! Move your ass my dad is waiting for us!"

"I'm coming!" Quinn called back.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked noting the notebook and pen.

Quinn immediately tore the note of out the book and crumpled it up tossing it into the nearby trashcan.

"Nothing. Let's go." Quinn replied giving Santana a look that told her friend not to ask questions and thankfully all Santana did was shrug.

The next four days passed by lightening quick. Quinn was asked out on a date by a handsome 10th grader on the football team to which she said yes. Then Quinn, Brittany and Santana were invited to eat at the Cheerio table followed by the members of the squad offering to sponsor them. Being sponsored meant getting special instruction after school that day in preparation for the tryouts that Thursday, getting to know the routine before having to perform it was a huge help to all three of them. Quinn stayed behind to get one on one instruction from Janelle; of course Quinn spotted Coach Sue watching from inside the athletic building, that red track suit stood out like a beacon. The extra hard work Quinn put in paid off, that next day the tryouts were at sunrise. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were the only girls fully prepared for the audition and made everyone else trying out look really bad. Coach Sue personally welcomed Quinn to the team while Janelle welcomed in Brittany and Santana. By Friday Quinn was in the red, white and black uniform. That morning when she walked in with her two best friends at her sides the nickname "Unholy Trinity" was born.

That Friday walking in to McKinley wearing the famed red, white and black Quinn felt great. Being a part of the Cheerio's opened up a whole new world to Quinn, one that was on top. Wearing the uniform ensured everyone including seniors said hello to her, people got out of her way and no one tried to mess with her not even the teachers. Quinn loved it, she watched Janelle rule the school, and began to form a new plan, one that would make her Captain of the Cheerios.

That afternoon right after lunch everyone was called into the auditorium for a special performance. Quinn was lost in her own mind pleased with herself and how well her first week at McKinley was going. The only thing that kept nagging at her was Rachel. Every day Quinn saw her at school, in the halls, in class, afterschool waiting to get picked up. And every single time Quinn saw her she was filled with the urge to walk over and talk to the brunette. Quinn still wanted to be Rachel's friend and it bothered her more than anything else ever had that she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to be Rachel's friend Quinn would do as her father asked. Quinn hoped that urge to talk to Rachel would go away in time. As it was Quinn noticed how Rachel's unique sense of style, and incredible bright personality grated on those around her. Only one week in and Quinn had already heard about three different people (other freshmen) picking on Rachel. And no matter how bad she wanted to beat up those people picking on Rachel, Quinn knew she couldn't. Rachel was at the bottom of the social ladder, to help Rachel out or act as her friend in any manner would only undo everything Quinn was working for. She felt like shit over it all and the personal disgust she felt only helped keep her icy mask of boredom in place. It was the face all Cheerio's used to keep people from getting to close; Quinn was learning to wear it well.

Quinn was sitting with the Cheerio's next to the football players up front. They always got the best seats and even if others were already seated it only took one gesture from Janelle to get those people moved. Quinn was still a little lost in her own thoughts when a man in his mid-thirties and very curly brown hair took the stage giving everyone a big rather goofy smile. Quinn frowned as the man began, babbling on and on about some school singing group. Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically, getting Santana and other Cheerio to giggle and nod in agreement. Then a group of six kids stepped out onto the stage looking scared and very nervous. Quinn started to laugh getting Santana and Brittany to join in.

Then suddenly Quinn spotted a short beautiful brunette she recognized step out from behind a tall boy in a stripped rugby shirt. Instantly the laughter on Quinn's lips faded and she sat back intrigued by what was happening. Very quickly Quinn racked her brain trying to remember everything she knew about Rachel trying to figure out why the brunette was on stage. Music started to pump through the speakers and the group on stage began to sing. A second later everyone in the audience started to laugh, everyone but Quinn whose furrowed brows remained focused on the brunette.

The group on stage finished the first song and most of the group moved back till only Rachel was standing front and center. Just seeing Rachel up on stage made Quinn smile unconsciously, she could tell right away Rachel was different when she was on stage. Confident, poised and magnetic, Quinn couldn't look away. The audience seemed to sense something was happening and the laugher died down. The music started up again and this time Quinn recognized the song, it was from a very popular Broadway show called Wicked, her mother took her to see it earlier that summer only Quinn couldn't place which song it actually was. Rachel looked out at the audience and smiled brightly, Quinn smiled seeing it. Then Rachel opened her mouth and began to sing.

The world melted away as Quinn's heart picked up its pace, it began to beat so hard and so fast Quinn thought it might break free of her chest. That panicked rush of excitement remained as Quinn was overwhelmed by the majestic beauty and sheer power of Rachel's voice. For four minutes and seventeen seconds Quinn was mesmerized by Rachel, the brunette's voice touched Quinn's soul causing intense feelings to rise up and renewed that urge to get close. And when the song was over and everyone was clapping half heartily for Rachel Quinn was stunned to find tears spilling down her cheeks. Realizing what happened; Quinn bolted to her feet and ran for the bathrooms on the other side of the school.

Quinn didn't stop till she was safely hidden in an empty bathroom in the stall farthest from the door. She was used paper towels to clean her face up and remove any trace of her breakdown; the tears were only part of the problem. Something happened when Rachel sang, something that scared Quinn like nothing ever had before. It was as if Rachel had used her voice to rip Quinn's chest open and reach in, to grab her heart and hold it very tight. Nothing had ever made Quinn _**feel**_like that before, and she could feel that electric tingle from her chest all the way down to her toes and her fingertips. That much feeling and emotion was dangerous and painful for Quinn. It seemed to have a mind of its own and what it was pushing her to do, Quinn knew it would ruin her. Quinn vowed to stay far away from Rachel.

Quinn sat in the bathroom for over twenty minutes; she was determined not to leave the sanctity of that stall till she was in control of herself again. And when she finally did step back out into the hall Quinn realized she was right by the Cheerio locker room and Coach Sue's office. Hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for disappearing like that Quinn moved to head back to class.

"Fabray! My office now!" Coach Sue's booming voice commanded stopping Quinn in her tracks.

Quinn turned around to see Coach Sue's office door open so she immediately rushed to go in. Coach Sue was sitting behind her desk eyeing Quinn with great scrutiny.

"So my captain tells me you're the one to watch. Is that true?"

Quinn thought it over quickly and tilted her head up proudly as she replied. "Yes, I am."

The confident response earned Quinn a raised eyebrow and a challenge from the coach.

"We'll see about that Fabray. Do you really want a place on my squad?"

"Yes, I do Coach Sue."

"What will you do to keep your spot?"

Quinn smirked, she knew the tone well, her father used it on her all the time when he was about to test her. So she replied easily.

"Whatever it takes, Coach Sue."

"I'm putting you on assignment; we'll see if you have what it takes."

"Assignment?"

"Principle Figgins has deemed it necessary to cut into my program's budget. This is unacceptable. I did try to reason with the man but you can't reason with morons and you can't raise losers up to be winners. Principle Figgins is a loser but he does have some control at this school. He wants to help the losers of this establishment to feel good about themselves and we're not going to let that happen."

"Coach Sue, I don't understand what you're talking about." Quinn boldly interrupted.

At first Coach Sue was pissed by the interruption till she turned to look Quinn in the eyes and the blonde met her gaze firmly and kept it there. No one, not even Janelle had the courage to do that. Coach Sue smirked.

"Figgins gave some of the Cheerio money to other school programs. I've been able to get rid of most of them but the biggest drain on the Cheerio coffers is Schue's little get together. I thought this year I could push them out since they don't have enough people to compete but somehow that curly haired hippy has managed to land someone with an actual voice. I want you push that girl out of this school."

Quinn's stomach rolled and knotted uncomfortably as she realized what Coach Sue was asking her to do, the odd thing, she also recognized that it had been anyone other than Rachel Quinn would have done it gleefully. Quinn shoved down the sick feeling and smirked as she answered.

"Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"You know about McKinley's traditions don't you?"

"Yes…which one are you referring to?"

Coach Sue smiled then reached into a draw of her desk pulling out a large size slushy cup and handed it over without saying another word.

Quinn hesitated slightly in taking the cup, enough so that Coach Sue noticed.

"You have a problem with this?"

"No Coach Sue, none at all. Do you want to watch it happen?"

"I want her gone so don't ease up till she's running out of the school in tears."

Quinn nodded taking the cup leaving the Coach's office; she went to her locker putting her bag away then to fill up the slushy cup with bright blue icy syrup. Santana and Brittany found her a few minutes later.

"What's going on Q? You missed class." Santana commented taking note of the huge cup of blue slushy in her friend's hand.

"Orders from Coach Sue." Quinn replied grimly.

Santana and Brittany stayed with Quinn as they waited for the bell to ring and the halls to fill up. None of them spoke when the bell rang, Santana and Brittany stayed by Quinn as the blonde waited for Rachel to leave her class. Quinn waited till Rachel was at her locker with the metal door open before nudging Santana with her elbow. Santana smirked and called out.

"Hey manhands!"

The strange name made Rachel turn around and in that moment Quinn launched the huge cup of blue slushy at the girl. Quinn felt like throwing up the second the cup left her hand, and time seemed to slow as she watched the full cup hit Rachel in the face instantly soaking her in blue slushy. Everyone around them watching laughed, Santana and Brittany joined in but not Quinn. Quinn stared at Rachel mentally willing her to look up. And when Rachel did Quinn waited till their eyes locked for a long moment before turning and walking away.

Quinn had to swallow the huge lump in her throat and force the tears back as she casually walked away. Behind her she could hear Rachel's voice, her questions and confusion and the unshead tears. Quinn couldn't speak; she was barely hiding how bad she felt about what she just did. Santana and Brittany never noticed and thought it was the most bad-assed thing they had ever seen. By the end of the day Quinn's slushy toss was the talk of the school. Coach Sue was happy and Quinn's place on the squad was secure.

**3. Rachel's POV:**

Moving to Lima was a mistake, and going to McKinley was a mistake—Rachel was certain of it. First she has to endure getting shunned by the closest thing she's had to a friend in years and is never told why. Then she gets picked on by a group of butt head freshmen for her clothes and eating habits. Rachel thought McKinley would be different and it wasn't.

Rachel thought the school would be complete torture till she discovered Glee club. It was a sanctuary in a warzone; finding the club lightened her heart and gave her hope especially when she found some genuinely nice people were a part of it. Of course it was a big bonus that she had the best voice in Glee club hands down, not that she expected to find any real competition at McKinley.

Rachel missed Quinn and wanted desperately to talk to the blonde; unfortunately no matter what Rachel did Quinn ignored her. Rachel didn't understand how she could feel deep down that she and Quinn were meant to be friends, how she could be so certain of it when she had only spoken to the girl once. Yet Rachel did feel that strongly about it and that lingering feeling confused her a lot. Soon Rachel realized that Quinn was a part of the popular girls and knew instinctively she would not be welcomed there, she never was.

Resigned to her social status Rachel was determined to make the best it like she always did. The one bright spot of her very difficult week was the upcoming Glee performance; she was really looking forward to it. Rachel looked forward to every opportunity she had to show off her voice. And thought she'd never admit it out loud Rachel really hoped Quinn would be there, she wanted to show off for the blonde, show Quinn what she could do. The day of the performance sitting in sixth row with all the other Cheerio's sat Quinn.

For the first time in a long time Rachel was nervous, she wasn't earlier, she was fine until she spotted the blonde in the audience. Rachel knew was the sudden onslaught of nerves was irrational and yet the butterflies remained. Taking several deep breaths Rachel stepped out from behind a tall boy also in Glee club and they began the first song. The student's reaction was mixed; most talked during the performance or straight up ignored them and others clapped half-heartedly. The Glee club organizer and one in charge, Mr. Schue grinned at them giving them the big thumbs up sign. Mr. Schue was enthusiastic and well intentioned however he had no idea what he was doing. Rachel hoped it wouldn't be like that all year. The one good thing was that Mr. Schue was allowing her to sing a song she was comfortable with, he wanted her to show off her vocal skills to prove to the principle that Glee club deserved the funding he was providing. Rachel was happy to help so she sang one of her favorites, Defying Gravity from Wicked. She had seen the show nine times with another trip to New York planned for the winter.

Rachel took center stage and tried to push the audience out of her mind, tried to push the blonde with the intense hazel eyes out of her mind. Rachel shut her eyes for a moment as the song began and she opened them again when she started to sing the first note. Performing was Rachel's favorite thing in all-the world, she loved it completely and it brought peace to her soul. It was a place she was safe and all the things that plagued her off the stage disappeared. Rachel gave the song her all, till halfway through she made the mistake of looking down to see Quinn staring at her in what looked like…awe. It was like looking into the face of the girl she got to know that the one time at the library not the one she saw every day at school. That was the moment Rachel began to understand those really were two different girls. New hope that maybe she could be Quinn's friend began to blossom in Rachel's chest till she saw the blonde bolt out of the auditorium at the end of the song.

Still thinking about Quinn and how strange and confusing the blonde was, Rachel returned to the choir room with the other Glee kids to go over their performance. Everyone congratulated Rachel on a job well done, she soaked up their praise and handed Mr. Schue some notes for their next meeting. Not long later Rachel went to her locker to put her books away when out of nowhere she heard someone yell.

"Hey manhands!"

The moment she turned to look to see if someone was calling her she was slammed with ice cold burn. Rachel stood there shocked taking a moment to slowly open her eyes as everyone around her laughed. Her face was freezing, her chest, shoulders and hair soaked, Rachel was stunned beyond belief. When she looked at herself she saw blue slushy all over, she looked up and right into Quinn's eyes. They were hard and cold, unlike everyone else Quinn was the only one not laughing. Rachel wanted to burst into tears.

"Oh my god! Rachel, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked rushing over.

"I don't know why this is happening to me. Why me? Why did she do that? What did I do?" Rachel asked trying desperately to figure things out and not burst into tears yet she only managed to hold it back till Quinn was out of sight.

Rachel used her second set of clothes and never said a word to her fathers; she was too embarrassed, too proud to say anything. Rachel used the entire weekend to mentally prepare for going back to McKinley that Monday. She didn't understand why Quinn shunned her or why Quinn attacked her like that, all Rachel could understand was that McKinley was not a safe place and she had to prepare herself better. There was no moving away, no changing schools; Rachel had to be tougher than that if she was going to make her dreams come true. So she forced herself to look it at as another part of training to handle the harsh realities of the entertainment business. It didn't make things easier but it did help her feel better to look at it like that.

Freshman year at McKinley was one of the hardest school years Rachel had ever endured. Classes and the school work were easy; she was a hard worker and took great care to earn high marks. It was everything else that was unbearable. Glee was still a sanctuary but Mr. Schue didn't know anything and was more of a hindrance than a help so when Sectionals came around they were not prepared and failed miserably. Rachel was justifiably angry and got into an argument with Mr. Schue over his lack of plan, direction and focus. When the dust settled they agreed to recruit more people and make a stronger attempt that next year. Apparently Rachel was the first person to actually challenge Mr. Schue to do something other than the bare minimum. Rachel immediately went out in search of other kids who could sing and that made her run into her other problem.

While Quinn's popularity grew Rachel became more and more of an outcast, soon she was one of a handful of kids, all social outcasts that were consistently targeted by everyone wearing red, white and black. Rachel was forced to bring extra sets of clothes every single day, forced to watch her back at all times not that it helped much, though a few times she managed to get to a teacher before the attack hit. One of the worst parts of it was that the few times Rachel did manage to make a friend at school the daily bully attacks got worse till it eventually drove the new friend away and it did—every time.

Rachel took solace in her music, in her dreams and in doing little things that make her happy, like watching her favorite musicals, going to shows with her fathers or like it did when she posted videos of herself singing on her MySpace account. She loved watching the view numbers tick up or getting a positive comment about it but then some Cheerio's at school found it and began leaving nasty comments.

At first it was random then one Cheerio in particular continued to leave horrible comment after horrible comment. After this went on for six months Rachel was finally able to figure out it was the trio of Cheerios known as the Unholy Trinity behind it of which Quinn was the leader. It made her wonder which comments came from Quinn then hated that it mattered at all. Rachel tried to avoid the bullying as much as possible, tried to focus on preparing for her future and for the most part it worked. When people tried to bully her Rachel smiled big and took it in stride, she didn't want to let them see it get to her even though it did. Yet every time it was Quinn tossing the slushy at her, knocking the books from her hands, saying some mean comment in passing or standing there laughing at her humiliation—it hurt really bad. Rachel cried herself to sleep many nights because of it.

Quinn was not who Rachel thought she was. That one brief flash of recognition during her song at the beginning of the year was the only sign of the person she had met. Rachel quickly began to wonder if maybe she had made it all up. The Quinn Fabray Rachel got to know in school was cold, mean, vindictive and violent. She was always with two other girls, a blonde named Brittany Pierce and a brunette named Santana Lopez. Brittany seemed like a nice enough girl except when she joined in taunting and laughing at others. Santana however was a pit bull who enjoyed scaring people and using violence to make her points. Quinn was smart and she used her intellect on others only resorting to violence when absolutely necessary and even then she only physically hit boys never girls, when that was necessary she had Santana do it. The unholy trinity was something a lot of people feared, getting targeted by one was bad enough but to get targeted by three all at once meant very bad things. Santana and Brittany did whatever Quinn wanted and soon the other Cheerio's began to as well. Rachel never understood the complex hierarchy of the Cheerios yet it she couldn't help but see the connection between Quinn's rise in popularity and her increase in horrible monstrous behavior.

By summer Rachel was tired of all of it and was very much looking forward to doing activities outside of McKinley, to not seeing Quinn every day or any of the Cheerio's and most of all going back to the main Lima Library to find a new stack of books to read.

**4. Quinn's POV:**

Quinn was tired. The relief she felt when summer finally hit was monumental. School with all the homework and constant tests, all the demands of being a Cheerio, all the demands of being popular, going to all the parties; being social and available all the time was a lot to handle and maintain. What she dealt with in middle school was nothing compared to what was expected of her now. Quinn missed reading, missed having time to listen to music and wander, she missed having time to herself.

Her first year at McKinley was harder than she ever thought it would be; she had to be different people all the time and trying to keep it up was wearing her out. Quinn was the good daughter for her father, the instigator and leader for Santana and Brittany, the social climber for Janelle and the Cheerios, the instrument of chaos and destruction for Coach Sue, the hot piece of ass that was hard to get for the popular guys of the school, the good student for her teachers and the torturer of the all those socially underneath her. Quinn had been putting on this show for a few years now; she started it for her father when she was little, now she used it to give everyone what they wanted. It was the armor she wore to navigate her life. It wasn't perfect, she didn't like who it made her yet she had played the role so long it was second nature. None of them were really her, the real Quinn inside was a secret. Santana and Brittany got to see pieces of the real her, as did her mom but that was all, everything else for everyone else was all a show.

That wasn't true, not anymore. There was one other person that had seen the real her inside, sort of slipped out without Quinn realizing it, that one had been a surprise. And Rachel was still surprising her.

When Quinn threw that first slushy at Rachel she hoped it would get the brunette to back off of that club and that would be the end of it. Of course it didn't so Coach Sue ordered Quinn to keep up the personal attacks on Rachel, and Quinn did. Each and every thing she did to Rachel made Quinn physically and mentally sick yet she hid it well. Quinn hoped Rachel hated her for all that she was doing. Rachel didn't fight back, she didn't argue or resist. Instead Rachel stared at Quinn with eyes full of disappointment and sadness, Quinn would have preferred anger, at least then she wouldn't be constantly wracked by guilt or have to see that disappointed face in her dreams. And still Rachel stayed with Glee and worked even harder to make the club better. Quinn increased the bullying during school hours which made Coach Sue happy but nothing could get Rachel to back down. Quinn was in awe of Rachel's strength, courage and determination. To be honest Quinn was more than a little jealous; she wished she could be as brave.

The secret Quinn, the real Quinn, the one she hid deep inside was still very fascinated with Rachel. Every time Quinn walked down a hall her eyes automatically searched for Rachel, when she was in class her ears automatically listened for the brunette's voice, if Rachel was in the room Quinn sought her out. No one knew though, Quinn was incredibly good about hiding it and if she got caught she'd do something mean to Rachel to cover for it. If Quinn was honest with herself she'd admit she was stalking Rachel more than a little bit only unlike that gross curly haired kid Jacob, Quinn was smooth about it. Quinn didn't follow Rachel around but she did watch the rehearsals Rachel held in the auditorium when she could get away for a little while. She'd only do it if she could watch without anyone finding out. Quinn's favorite stalking pastime was going through Rachel's MySpace account; she really enjoyed watching Rachel sing and eventually grew brave enough to leave anonymous comments about how wonderful Rachel's voice was.

Then all that changed when Santana and Brittany were spending the night one weekend and Quinn forgot to clear her search history off her computer. Brittany found Rachel's account within minutes. Brittany never questioned how Quinn knew about the account; Brittany thought Rachel had a beautiful voice. Santana then took it upon herself to leave as many nasty comments as possible finding each one more hilarious then the last. Santana told the other Cheerios and soon the whole squad was involved, it forced Quinn to be extra nasty to Rachel to keep her reputation up with the other Cheerios and with Coach Sue.

Three times over the course of the year Quinn almost apologized to Rachel, three times she found Rachel alone at school and saw the opportunity to approach the brunette and talk. And three times Quinn chickened out at the last minute. And to make it worse it was Quinn's fault Rachel couldn't keep a friend.

Quinn had reason to bully Rachel but not anyone else. Usually when she did it was random and to play up her expected role. That changed when Rachel made her first friend at McKinley. Quinn spied Rachel hanging out with a shy nice looking boy, another freshman; they ate lunch together in the auditorium and talked. Quinn hated that and she was determined to put an end to it. It took one week and the boy stayed away. The next time it happened it was a quiet red headed Goth girl. Quinn saw them hanging out on a Tuesday by Friday it was over. This happened more than a few times. On one hand Quinn felt wretched about doing this however at the same time she was compelled to do it. She didn't know why, only that if she didn't, she'd go crazy or maybe beat up that other person. Not that she ever had, not those few whose only crime was getting close to Rachel yet she did think about it a lot. Quinn knew it wasn't rational or okay to think this way but if she couldn't get to know Rachel and be Rachel's friend, then no one else was going to get to either.

Quinn hoped the summer would clear her head or maybe she'd find the distraction that would get her away from the torment she constantly felt over what she was doing to a girl she only had one conversation with. Quinn wished she could leave Rachel alone period, unfortunately as long as Rachel posed a problem for Coach Sue that was never going to happen. Resigned to her everlasting torment Quinn went off to the main Lima Library to find a few books to read, that was one thing she knew would get her mind off of things for a while.

It was mid-day when Quinn finally made it to the library. Back in the summer dresses she preferred with her hair down and free it was nice to feel like herself again if even only for a little bit. She walked in with a group of elderly women blending in with the crowd till they were inside and she quickly rushed off to the side to escape the old lady medicinal smell. Never knowing any of her grandparents Quinn could only assume all old people smelled like that.

Getting away from the bad smells Quinn walked over to the adult fiction area taking a few deep breaths and smiling, it was really nice to be alone and to be in a place she wanted to be doing what she actually wanted to do. And the same time that thought crossed her mind so did the other thought of how sad it was that small pleasures meant so much now.

Wandering up and down the rows of books her eyes skimming over covers and titles Quinn searched for a new distraction for her mind. Three minutes later a very familiar laugh caught her attention, Quinn paused to stop and listen, and then she heard the laugh again followed by the very familiar voice.

"No Daddy, I'm almost done. I need one more book then you can come pick me up. Ten minutes? That's perfect. See you in a little bit, Daddy."

Quinn went on instant alert ducking down instinctively and covertly looked around for the source of the voice. Two rows away oblivious to her own presence stood Rachel holding a stack of paperback books in one hand and fiddling with her bedazzled cell phone with the other. Quinn's first reaction was to leave quickly and quietly then she stopped when it hit her, Rachel was alone and so was she! Quinn instantly broke out in a fop sweat as nervous butterflies took over yet she managed to push past it to quietly and very hesitantly approach Rachel. The closer Quinn got the thicker her tongue felt and the drier her mouth became, she couldn't speak and everything she had planned to say to Rachel suddenly disappeared from her mind.

Panicked Quinn backed off fast and had to physically force herself not to run away. Quinn tried to dry off the sweat and calm down but it was hopeless when she saw Rachel find that last book and head over to the front desk to check out. Realizing she was letting her opportunity slip through her fingers Quinn desperately tried to push past her nerves and speak to Rachel. Quinn silently followed Rachel to the front desk then to the main doors fighting her nerves to get any words out of her mouth, anything to get Rachel to stop. And missed her opportunity as Rachel checked out her books then went straight for the main doors heading outside. Quinn was right behind her, hiding behind a big potted plant when a car pulled up to the curb to pick Rachel up. Quinn was close enough to hear.

"Daddy! Don't laugh, I will read all of these. You know I always do. And yes before you joke about it I will be back to the Library soon to check more out."

Quinn didn't catch the rest of the conversation but it did give her hope that maybe she would run into Rachel again. Now she didn't know _when_ Rachel would return only that she would sometime in the near future and that gave Quinn some place to start. That evening at home alone in her room Quinn began to make a firm plan to approach Rachel and apologize properly. Quinn had no idea what would happen after that yet she was certain she had to apologize to Rachel if nothing else for her own peace of mind.

The very next day Quinn returned to the main Lima Library as soon as it opened and stayed till it closed. Quinn returned the next day and the next after that and the next day after that. She never told anyone what she was doing only that she was busy. Quinn used the time to write out a dozen or so different versions of an apology and read. Over the course of six days Quinn read five large books. On her way home after the sixth day of unsuccessful waiting Quinn considered giving up till later that night Quinn went online and saw that Rachel had posted a new song on her MySpace account, it was Rachel singing "Don't Rain on My Parade". Quinn was so blown away by how amazing Rachel sounded it served to reinforce her original sense of purpose. And the next day Quinn returned to the Lima Library to wait some more.

**5. Rachel's POV:**

Hauling all the books she borrowed back to the main Lima Library proved to be more difficult than Rachel had planned for. The bag she was using was a little too small and tore on the bus ride over, she was forced to hug the bag to her chest to keep the books from falling out. Rachel was so preoccupied with the task of getting the books back to the return box she didn't see the blonde cross the library over to her. At the counter as Rachel tried to lift the torn bag up onto the counter the bag ripped even more spilling the books down to the floor. Rachel huffed in frustration and kneeled down to pick up the books when out of nowhere someone started to help her. Rachel looked up and was shocked to see Quinn helping her. The happy surprise feeling that rolled through Rachel disappeared in a heartbeat to be replaced by obvious weariness and disappointment. Rachel thought she had escaped her bullies at least for the summer. Frowning Rachel didn't say a word as she continued to pick up the books. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the blonde continue to help till all the books were stacked neatly on the counter. Rachel just wanted to keep an eye on the blonde in case the blonde decided to throw something at her so she wasn't prepared for Quinn to step in front of her as she tried to walk away, nor was she prepared for a small genuine smile from Quinn.

"Hi Rachel."

This was the first time Quinn had actually directly spoken to Rachel since the first time they met at the end of last summer. Despite all the bullying, nasty comments and general torture Quinn put Rachel through the blonde had never directly addressed her. Startled by the smile and the gentle greeting Rachel didn't move or say anything back.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn tried again but Rachel continued to stare at her with confusion and distrust. Quinn licked her lips looking down at the floor for a fast moment then looked up and into Rachel's eyes.

"How are you Rachel? Nice day isn't it?" Quinn stammered looking really nervous.

Rachel was more confused than ever and continued to stare silently at Quinn.

"Looks like you've been getting a lot of reading in, me too." Quinn commented looking at the floor and the counter then the people around them any place other than Rachel's face.

The blonde looked down at her feet and took a really big breath, as she exhaled Quinn looked up into Rachel eyes asking softly.

"Can we talk?"

Rachel didn't trust the situation or Quinn yet she still silently nodded yes. Immediately a hopeful smiled blossomed on Quinn's face, then she licked her lips smiling a little bigger.

"Do you want to sit down? Maybe over there?" Quinn offered gesturing to the nearby study tables.

Rachel silently nodded in agreement then walked over while keeping her distance from Quinn. The hopeful smile on the blondes face remained and they both took a seat opposite each other. Rachel patiently waited for Quinn to begin, the blonde still looked nervous and kept fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay here it goes." Quinn began taking another deep breath before looking up at Rachel. Quinn kept her eyes locked with Rachel's as she went on to say.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that bad stuff, all the stuff I've been doing all the things I've said. I've been really horrible to you and I'm sorry about all of it. If I could take it back I would. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

That was the last thing in the world Rachel expected to hear, stunned and confused even more Rachel broke her silence to say.

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Rachel. I never hated you." Quinn was quick to point out.

"Then why?" Rachel didn't know how else to ask.

"It's complicated, very, very complicated."

Rachel was silent for a long moment, a part of her wanted to accept the apology and move on while another larger part of her really wanted to know why Quinn had been acting the way she had been. It was a mystery that had been nagging at Rachel all year long.

"What do you want from me Quinn?"

"To be friends with you."

"Why? I thought Cheerios didn't hang out with losers." Rachel replied more than a little bitter.

"In the summer I'm not a Cheerio and you're not a loser Rachel. You never were."

"Why, Quinn? You have to give me a good reason. I thought we were friends then you ignored me at school and did all those horrible things for so long. I know how it works Quinn. It's always like this for me so if this is another trick you can just get it over with because I won't play along anymore. I may be forced to at school but this isn't McKinley."

"No tricks Rachel, I promise. I want to be your friend. That's all."

"No one wants to be my friend." Rachel insisted not believing Quinn's words.

"I do. Do you think you can give me a second chance? I can prove it, if you need me too. I know I don't deserve another chance but I'm asking to show you that I am different."

"I don't know Quinn."

"Please? We can start small maybe go for coffee or a walk? If you still think I'm an asshole after that I'll understand Rachel. I'll back off and leave you alone. Please Rachel? It'll be just me and you, no one else."

Rachel was extremely hesitant yet that yearning look in the blonde's eyes pulled on the brunette's heart strings and she relented.

"You shouldn't swear Quinn."

Rachel paused to sigh rather dramatically as she continued. "To be honest I'm very hesitant to agree to spend any time with you as well know why. I can compromise and agree to a public setting for a short amount of time to see if you'll keep your word but that's all I can offer. I swear to Barbara if this is a trick Quinn. I will never forgive you."

"I promise it's going to be great. Amazing! When do you want to hang out? When do you have time?" Quinn asked eagerly.

The mood lightened as they discussed when they could hang out and where they would meet. The first free afternoon Rachel had next was three days away so they made plans to meet up at the library then go from there. As soon as the plan was settled Rachel politely said goodbye and quickly left, she would forgo picking up her next s to stack of books to rush home. Luckily her father Hiram was picking up a few things at a nearby store so she was able to catch up with him quickly.

That night all Rachel could think about was the upcoming appointment with Quinn. It could all be a huge, nasty trick, something to embarrass her more, humiliate her more. It could also be for real which would mean spending a few hours with Quinn hanging out. Rachel dwelled on it the next three days weighing the pros and cons of it all. Rachel's summers were always filled with vocal training classes, acting classes and dance classes so she never had all that much free time anyway, though having something different to do would be nice.

Finally Rachel decided to go. She figured it wouldn't hurt to give Quinn a chance…well not too much she hoped. Rachel did make sure to wear a few extra layers incase a slushy had her name on it and comfortable shoes in case she had to walk really far, and to fully charge her cell phone, and carry enough cash with her to either take the bus or call a cab to get home. She didn't even tell her fathers what she was doing or who she was going to see, she didn't want to have to explain why it was such a big deal. She didn't want them to know how bad it was at school they'd worry about it and she was handling it okay. All she did tell her dads was that she was going to the library and they joked not to bring back too many books.

Nervous, scared and excited Rachel arrived exactly on time to the Library and found Quinn waiting alone. The blonde was wearing another summer dress, light blue with green trim along with a matching light cardigan over her shoulders and her hair down with matching flats. Rachel couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Hi Quinn! You look really pretty today. It's nice to see you in colors other than red, white and black."

"Thank you Rachel and I agree. It's very nice to get out of that uniform for a while. You look nice too. Are you ready for today?" Quinn asked her smile growing.

"Yes. What are we doing?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me with something." Quinn began frowning and looking nervous again.

Internal alarms started going off that things were going to turn sour any second now. Rachel tensed up trying not to show her disappointment as she replied.

"Help you? Is that why you wanted to hang out so you could have me do some undesirable thing for you?"

"No! Of course not Rachel, I thought you could help me pick a music store. I need to get some sheet music and I thought that could be a fun thing for us to do together but there are three different stores and I've never shopped at any of them. I know you have. Which one is the best one?" Quinn got out in a big rush.

Instantly that cloud hanging over Rachel disappeared and she smiled brightly.

"Why do you think I know which store was better than the others?"

Quinn laughed replying, "You don't waste your time on mediocrity. I can't see you spending money in a store that didn't have exactly what you needed."

Rachel blushed and nodded in agreement. "It's on the other side of downtown. Are you up for a bus ride?"

"Sure!"

"What type of sheet music do you need?"

"Guitar, I've been taking lessons. I'm not any good but I hope to be eventually."

"Wow, that's ambitious. Do you play any other instruments?"

Quinn started talking and they slowly made their way out of the library and over to the bus stop. Rachel kept asking question after question that kept Quinn talking. At school Rachel hardly ever heard Quinn speak. In class when Quinn answered questions she was always very brief, in the halls it was always some quick shit comment. Having a real conversation with the blonde where Quinn spoke in great length without hesitation or awkwardness was a happy surprise, one Rachel cherished and enjoyed immensely. It quickly confirmed Rachel's year long suspicions about Quinn's intelligence. Rachel was certain Quinn was smart, and their long informative conversation proved it. Usually no one could keep up with Rachel when she got on a roll yet Quinn easily did.

The girl's conversation continued while they waited for the bus, then for the entire bus ride and the entire time they were at the music store. Rachel had a lot to say and so did Quinn. It was so easy to talk to the blonde and Quinn actually listened to what she had to say. Many times that afternoon Rachel forgot who she was with, Quinn like this—like she was the day they first met, really was completely different than how she was at school. If Rachel didn't know any better she would have asked if Quinn had a twin at home. This Quinn was smart, funny, sweet and adventurous and fun, a lot of fun. Fun that she made sure Rachel took part of. Though it never occurred to Rachel that a bus ride and a trip to the music store could be so much fun, then again, she usually went alone.

They didn't leave the music store till Quinn was loaded up with new sheet music. Of course Rachel didn't leave empty handed either.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Are you hungry? Or do you have to go?" Quinn asked smiling and looking Rachel in the eyes.

"I don't have to go, it's still early. And yes, I could eat. Did you have some place in mind?"

"I know a place we could go."

Rachel wanted to ask if there would be anything on that menu she could eat however since she was having such a nice time she didn't want to ruin it in any way so instead she smiled and asked Quinn to lead the way. The restaurant was a few blocks away, a nice walk from the store. Rachel was surprised to find it was a very cute bistro with an amazing menu that included an entire section of vegan items. Rachel was incredibly impressed; no one but her fathers was ever that considerate.

While they waited for their food, Rachel had to ask Quinn. "You were serious, about us being friends?"

"I am."

"How is this supposed to work?" Rachel didn't want any more lingering questions.

"Um, well, how about we talk about the next time we hang out then we hang out."

Rachel laughed, "Quinn! You know what I mean. How is this supposed to work? I want to know what to expect. And be honest, please."

"Okay. I want to hang out more. I had a lot of fun today but you should know that, at times, I… I may have to leave suddenly or you may hear me lie. It's, well, it's…the real reason I was…such a huge bitch…well…one of the reasons I was a huge bitch. My dad is particular. Um, well, he's not a nice guy about…certain things."

"Quinn? You can tell me, just say it." Rachel gently pushed.

"My dad is super homophobic, he hates that your dads moved to Lima. When he found out you were the one who helped me he forbad me to be friends with you. Sorry."

"What's the other reason?" Rachel asked silently shocked—but not really shocked—over Quinn's admission. This wasn't the first time Rachel had run into a problem like this.

"Coach Sue."

"Why? What does she have against me?"

Rachel was surprised, she never did anything to the Cheerio's or Coach Sue, in fact she tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Funding. You alone make the Glee club worth funding. Coach Sue wants the money for the Cheerio program. I was supposed to get you to quit."

"That didn't work." Rachel replied bristling.

"I know." Quinn replied her smile getting bigger which surprised Rachel. Then Quinn out right grinned as she added. "It really pisses off Coach Sue that you won't. I don't think anyone else has ever got in Coach's way like that, at least not from what I heard from Janelle. It's totally badass Rachel. Coach Sue is scary."

Rachel had to look away; she was momentarily overwhelmed with pride at the complement. No one had ever called her badass before. When she regained her composure she smiled normally.

"Thank you Quinn."

Their food arrived and Rachel asked the serious question.

"Quinn, does your dad know you're hanging out with me today?"

Quinn paused then set down her fork, she shook her head answering. "No, I told him I was going to the bike track with Britt and San. Does that bother you?"

"Do my Dads bother you?" Rachel countered watching Quinn's face carefully. Their blossoming friendship depended upon how the blonde answered next.

And to Rachel's delight Quinn didn't hesitate to reply. "No! Not at all, I don't believe the same things my dad does."

"I don't mind if you have to lie to your Dad Quinn. I understand why would feel the need to. I am glad you don't agree him about my Dads. They're really great people."

"Maybe I could meet them one day?" Quinn commented then began to eat her lunch.

Rachel grinned from ear to ear, absolutely elated by the suggestion. Laying her napkin across her lap, she picked up her fork digging into her own lunch. This was turning out to be a great day and she was glad she took the chance.

**6. Quinn's POV:**

Two days. That's how long Quinn had to wait to hang out with Rachel again; well it was more like two and half days because they wouldn't be able to meet up till late that afternoon. The main Lima Library was holding their annual book sale extravaganza, before they parted ways the last time, Rachel suggested the book sale. Rachel wanted to pick out a few books for Quinn to read and have Quinn pick some out for her to read. She thought that was a great idea, Rachel was the first person to actually have read some of her favorite books. It was wonderful to be able to discuss those books with someone who knew the stories and was as passionate about it as she was.

Eager to get there Quinn showed up early, the library was already packed with people going through the tables and stacks of books for sale. No one she recognized, no one her age, relaxing Quinn considerably. She had told her father she as going to the book sale to get some new books for herself and her mom. Santana had been pushing to hang out, the Latina didn't like hanging out with the other popular kids unless she had Brittany and Quinn with her, and Brittany was always with Santana anyway but in the summers Quinn liked her space. And that made Santana very nosy and involved in whatever Quinn was doing. Pushing back this time was difficult, to be casual yet secretive. It was a careful balancing act that was even more important now. If Santana or Brittany or any of the kids from McKinley spotted her with Rachel she'd be ruined, first at school then at home when her father found out.

Quinn hated that it had to be like that even if it was her truth.

The blonde was still lost deep in thought about her shit choices when Rachel arrived. The melancholy cloud hanging over her head over her secrets disappeared as soon as she saw the short brunette. Quinn rushed over to the brunette to pull her aside wary of the huge crowd; it would be easy to lose one another if they were not careful.

Rachel was already armed with a written list of book titles and authors for Quinn. Both girls greeted the other with huge smiles and eager hellos. Then Rachel reached out grabbing Quinn's wrist to drag her over to the adult fiction section, Quinn didn't mind and let Rachel drag her all over the library as they went through dozens upon dozens of books.

Before long both girls were loaded up with books and found a comfortable spot in the shade under a tree behind the library to layout all their books and discuss which one's they would read first and in what order would they read the rest. By the time it was settled the sun was starting to set and both girls' cell phones started to blow up.

"Shoot! I'm sorry Quinn. I have to go, I'm going out with my father's tonight and I'm already supposed to be home." Rachel apologized after going through her messages.

"That's okay, I have to go too." Quinn replied frowning, she was supposed to already be over at Brittany's house getting ready for tonight; it was Janelle's graduation party.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Do you think I could get your phone number?"

Suddenly the happy bright smile on the brunette's face disappeared as she asked with suspicion. "Why?"

"I thought we could text each other, you know about the books? Or you know, maybe to talk, if you want?" Quinn replied nervous and unsure of how Rachel would take this request. Things were going so well, Quinn didn't want to mess it up.

"That would be very nice Quinn but I have to ask, will you share my phone number with any of the cheerios? Will it be used to harass me?"

"No! I promise it won't. No one will know I have it, in fact I can put it in my phone under a different name so if someone checks they still won't know."

"That's a novel idea Quinn. Do you have a name in mind?" Rachel asked visibly relaxing.

"Um, well how about…oh I know! We'll put it under I. Menzel."

Rachel stared at her confused, "Okaaaaaay?"

"It's from Wicked."

"Oh Idina Menzel! Good choice!" Rachel whole heartedly agreed.

Quinn handed over her phone and allowed Rachel to put the name and number in herself. The moment she got the phone back Quinn sent Rachel a text to personally make sure it was the right number, to her delight Rachel's bedazzled phone immediately chirped with a new message.

Quinn walked Rachel to the bus stop and was a little disappointed when the bus came right away. Quinn got on the next one heading home to get ready for Janelle's party. Santana and Brittany came to pick her up forty five minutes after she got home. Brittany was happy to help Quinn pick out something to wear but Santana was curious about what she had been up to. When Quinn explained she was getting books to read, Santana started to make fun of her, then Santana found the stack Quinn had brought home for her mom. They had fun laughing at the sexy parts Santana read out loud from the romance novels.

At the party Quinn was sought out by a lot of the older boys each wanting to get some time alone with her, Quinn liked the attention. Halfway through Janelle pulled her aside to tell her about the secret meeting with Coach Sue that next week. Quinn had no idea what Janelle was talking about till Janelle grinned at her and winked.

"We need to get our new captain ready before the new school year. You're up for it right Q?"

"You bet I am!" Quinn replied ecstatic.

This was amazing news and Quinn was bursting at the seams to share it but was under strict orders not to till Coach Sue made the official announcement two weeks before school started. Still Quinn snuck off to a private, quiet bathroom and called her father to tell him the news. Russell was overjoyed, it was one of the very few times he gushed over Quinn's success, most of the time she was never good enough. Not this time, Quinn was the youngest girl to be named Captain in Cheerio history. Russell's approval and praise meant the world to Quinn.

Quinn was so happy she broke a personal rule and had more than one beer at the party, she got drunk quick and by the end of the night she was making out with some tall football player. He was a bad kisser and his hands wandered too much yet Quinn was drunk enough not to care. It wasn't till the next morning she woke up at Santana's house and found Finn Hudson's phone number written on her arm in ballpoint pen.

Quinn hung out with the squad that next day, with everyone nursing a hangover. News of Quinn's hook up spread fast and most were impressed, Finn was one of the best football players on the school's team and with the old quarterback graduated the rumor was Finn was in line to be the next quarterback of the football team, he just needed to beat out Puck, Azimo and Karofsky along with a few others also being considered. If Quinn landed the next quarterback it would cement her position at the top of the social pyramid. It didn't matter which boy it was, only that they were quarterback.

That evening Russell took Quinn and her mom out to the most expensive restaurant in Lima to celebrate Quinn's good news. Right after dinner on the drive home, Finn Hudson called her to ask her out. With her father's encouragement Quinn said yes and agreed to go out with the boy that weekend.

It wasn't till Quinn was in bed that night about to fall asleep she heard her phone beep. Getting up to check it she found a text message from Rachel.

"_**Hi Quinn! It's Rachel. I just finished the first book in the Yellow Star series. You were right, I love it! I couldn't put it down and I'm about the start book two. I can't wait till we hang out again and we can discuss Annie and Bae. Sorry is this is too late to send you a text. I couldn't wait.**_"

That woke Quinn up and she was quick to send a reply typing every word out like Rachel did. Rachel was the only person her age she knew that used full words in a text message, Quinn liked it over the abbreviations everyone else used.

"_**Hi Rachel! It's not too late to text, you can text me anytime. If I'm awake I'll answer. Glad you enjoyed the book, what was your favorite part?**_**"**

A half a minute later Rachel sent her another message and Quinn was just as quick to reply. Both girls stayed up till 3 am texting back and forth, Quinn was exhausted the next day but she didn't mind, talking to Rachel was fun and even after they agreed to go to bed Quinn had a hard time falling asleep. All she could think about was when she'd get to hang out with Rachel again.

Quinn was on her date with Finn when she got a text message from Rachel. Quinn heard the beep and tried to ignore it, she was bowling with Finn and trying to have a conversation with him unfortunately the boy was incredibly dull. It was a chore to keep the conversation going and so she glanced to see who had messaged her. When she saw **I. Menzel** on the caller ID Quinn grinned and read the message. Finn didn't even notice he kept on talking about football and bowling.

"_**Good news Quinn! My dad's canceled their trip for this weekend, so I'm still in town. I know this is last minute but are you busy tonight? I thought we could hang out for a while?**_"

Quinn was already on her date and Finn had offered to take her out to eat after they were done bowling. Quinn had already said yes however after taking one look at her date she sent Rachel this text:

"_**Not busy at all. I would love to hang out. When can you meet up?**_"

"_**I need to take a shower and get ready. Any idea what we'll be doing tonight?**_"

Quinn grinned as she got an idea. With a big happy grin on her face Quinn typed back.

"_**Yes! Meet me at the Cinerama Dome in two hours, I'll be waiting outside.**_"

"_**Are we going to the movies? Do they still play movies at that theater?**_**"**

Quinn laughed and typed back. "_**Yes & yes. See you there?**_"

"_**Absolutely!**_"

Quinn laughed excited then caught herself when she remembered she was still on a date with Finn. They boy had not been paying attention; he had gone to get them a couple of soda pops to drink. The moment he returned, Quinn got to the point.

"Hey Finn. Do you think we finish this date another time? I'm not feeling well. I need to go home."

"Oh. I'm sorry Quinn. Yeah we can go if you want to. What about dinner?" Finn asked confused by the sudden change of things.

"Some other time. Okay?"

Finn nodded, he called his dad and they got picked up and Quinn was dropped off. Quinn gave Finn a kiss on the cheek when she got out of the car; it made Finn's face light up. Finn asked if he could call her and she said yes before rushing into the house to change. Quinn took off her dress replacing it with tight black jeans, black flats, a long sleeve purple shirt and a light black canvas jacket. Catching herself in the mirror on her way out she remembered to pull off her head band letting her hair fly free.

After kissing her mom bye and letting her know she'd be out late at the movies with a friend Quinn ran out of the house and literally jogged to the bus stop to make sure she got to the theater in time. And it was a good thing too, she made it to the stop the same time the bus did. Quinn used the bus ride to cool off and compose herself, she didn't want Rachel to know how excited and eager she was to hang out and by the time she got to the theater she was cool and composed.

The theater was crowded, Quinn didn't see a single person under the age of twenty five and she grinned, this was going to be good. Going to the box office, Quinn bought two tickets then waited on the side to keep an eye out for Rachel. Ten minutes later a car pulled up, one Quinn recognized that belonged to one of the Berry men and watched Rachel step out. The brunette was wearing something different tonight; she was still in her short skirt and knee high socks but instead of the bright animal sweaters Rachel was so fond of the brunette was wearing a dark royal blue long sleeve shirt with white accents. It was pretty yet on Rachel, it was gorgeous. The first thing out of Quinn's mouth when Rachel walked up was.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"What? Who? Quinn? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused and suddenly very self-conscious.

"You, I'm talking about you. Rachel you look amazing, so I was curious about who's the lucky guy, because you look too nice to hang out with just me." Quinn explained.

The smile reappeared on Rachel's face then slowly grew as she understood what Quinn was trying to say.

"Thank you Quinn. You look very nice yourself." Rachel replied blushing.

Quinn grinned, "Are you ready?"

Rachel glanced over Quinn's shoulder noticing the large crowd and how old everyone was which prompted another question.

"What's playing?"

"Come look." Quinn suggested gesturing over to the poster behind the glass.

Rachel walked over and gasped in excitement.

"Oh my goodness! How did I not know about this? What if I had missed this! I would have never forgiven myself! Quinn how did you know this was playing here?"

The poster advertised the Cinerama Dome's annual film festival; this year's theme was popular musicals. They had already shown the Sound of Music and Guys & Dolls the night before, tonight's selection was Funny Girl followed by Westside Story.

"I saw the notice last week. I was looking through the entertainments section of the newspaper looking for stuff for us to do. And I remembered how much you said you liked Barbara Streisand." Quinn admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Rachel asked looking completely excited and happy.

"I thought you were going to be out of town with your Dads. No point mentioning something you couldn't go to."

"Oh and look they're showing Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and Cabaret tomorrow night!"

"If you want to come back tomorrow night too, we can if you want?" Quinn offered.

"You won't mind? Seeing these movies and hanging out with me two nights in a row?" Rachel asked not wanting to overstep their friendship boundaries.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to go too Rachel. Hanging out twice in a row? Sound's great." Quinn assured her.

"Really?" Rachel asked not believing it.

"Really. Come on let's go get our seats."

Quinn had never been around someone so extremely excited for a movie as Rachel was, especially for a movie as old as Funny Girl. Rachel was practically bursting out of her skin with enthusiasm, she couldn't sit still she was literally bouncing in her seat as they waited for the movie to begin. They still had fifteen minutes to wait and Rachel filled up every moment of those fifteen minutes with facts about the movie, Barbra Streisand and the films impact upon American culture. Quinn loved it when Rachel rambled on like that; from school she knew most didn't appreciate Rachel's bombastic approach to communication. Most couldn't follow along or understand the high concepts she discussed as quickly as she could get the words out. Quinn however did understand and loved that Rachel's train of thought was so quick, it was impressive.

The lights dimmed and the movie began, Rachel went suddenly silent and still. Riveted by the movie, Rachel moved her lips to say the lines along with the actors. Quinn couldn't help it; she kept watching Rachel's expressions and reactions to the movie. Quinn kept trying to turn her eyes to the screen only to have Rachel reach out and grab her arm in pure excitement forcing her to look over. Then the first song started and Quinn giggled, Rachel strained not to sing along with the movie. Rachel trying to keep herself in check, while watching one of her all-time favorite movies was the most entertaining thing Quinn had ever witnessed.

They stayed for Westside Story then Quinn waited with Rachel for her Dads to pick her up. When Rachel offered Quinn a ride home she lied and said her mom was coming to get her. Quinn didn't want to put herself in the position of having to tell Rachel or Rachel's dads the truth about her situation at home. Her mom was great however due to the pressures her father put on them both, her mom drank…a lot. They both had their ways of coping with Russell Fabray, her mother chose to drink, and Quinn chose to keep most of it inside then take it out on weaker people. Every time Quinn lashed out violently at someone it was her father coming out in her, she hated it was part of her. Quinn prayed it wasn't all of her. At least her father was in a better mood lately so the screaming, the threats and the occasional physical attacks happened much less. Still Quinn was always on alert.

Quinn knew her mom was passed out by this point in the evening and her dad out somewhere doing whatever it was he did all the time. Either way she was on her own to get home. Quinn got back to the bus stop then realized she had already missed the last bus of the night. There was no one to call so Quinn started walking; it took her five hours to get home.

The next morning Quinn woke up the sound of her phone going off. Rolling over to answer it Quinn was smacked with muscle pain and aches in her feet she was not prepared for. Quinn was in shape, great shape actually but walking so far the night before in the wrong shoes did damage. Groaning in pain Quinn forced herself to roll over enough so she could grab her phone off her nightstand.

"Hey Q! San wants to know when you're coming over later, and she wants to know how your date went with Finn." Brittany said brightly.

"You mean Frankenteen!" Quinn heard Santana say in the background followed by Santana's very distinctive laughter.

"Morning Brit, the date went okay, nothing special." Quinn answered laying still.

"You were right San." Brittany said.

"I told you." Santana commented.

"What B?" Quinn asked confused.

"San and I didn't think you'd have fun with Finn. He's too tall and too boring." Brittany commented and again Santana laughed.

"But he's popular Brit, gotta stick to the plan. You still going on your date with Mark tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to go bowling." Brittany replied brightly and silently Quinn rolled her eyes wondering how many dates happened at that bowling alley.

Quinn heard the phone move then Santana came on to demand. "When are you coming over? I want to go swimming already."

"Sorry San I'm don't think I'm going to make it over." Quinn replied trying to groan out loud.

"Why?"

"I went for a walk last night and went too far. I'm in pain, I need to rest." Quinn was blunt; she knew it was the only tactic that worked with Santana.

"Okay Q. If you say so. You need us to come over, help out?" Santana asked her tone changing to one of genuine concern.

"No you guys go swimming. I'm going back to sleep for a while. I can't believe I did that, I'm so stupid."

"How_ did_ you do that?"

"I was listening to my IPod and lost track. When I realized how far I'd gone I was already tired."

"Wow your date with Hudson must have been pretty bad." Santana commented chuckling and Quinn laughed.

"You have no idea San."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Feel better Q." Santana said hanging up a moment later.

"Bye San."

Quinn checked her messages and found a couple from Finn, asking if she wanted to go out that night, a lot more texts from a handful of Cheerio's, some football players and a couple of hockey players. Quinn scrolled through them looking for one name in particular, a name she didn't see. Disappointed Quinn huffed dropped her phone and rolled back over to go back to sleep. She began to wonder why she hadn't heard from the one person she wanted to hear from when her phone beeped. Quinn reached over grabbing her phone, the text was from Rachel.

"_**Good Morning Quinn! I had so much fun last night. That was the first time I've seen Funny Girl on the big screen. It was amazing! I'm going to have a hard time watching it again on a normal size screen. I can't wait for tonight. Do you want to get together earlier to get something to eat first? Or just meet at the theater at the same time?**_"

Quinn smiled as she replied. "_**Good Morning Rachel! Last night was great and I can't wait to repeat it. We can definitely meet earlier. Do you have any place in mind?**_**"**

Quinn continued to text Rachel for over an hour as they planned their get together. When Rachel took off for one of her classes Quinn went to back to sleep. At some point her mom came in to check on her though when she finally woke up early that afternoon Quinn found the house empty. Getting up Quinn realized her legs were still really stiff and sorer. Then she saw her feet, they were swollen. Irritated, frustrated and mad Quinn forced herself to go downstairs and make herself something to eat despite how painful it was. Quinn took a couple of over the counter pain pills and went back up stairs.

That afternoon it took Quinn a while to get ready, even longer to get out of the house and to the bus stop. Quinn was so slow that she arrived late to the theater. Rachel was there waiting for her the moment she painfully stumbled off the bus.

"Quinn! Bad news, both movies are sold out! I wasn't able to get us tickets." Rachel immediately blurted out looking distraught and worried.

Quinn tried to hide how much pain she was feeling and answered. "Oh, that sucks. What do you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure. We're already all the way down here. What else is there to do?" Rachel asked.

Some people walked by with a tall blonde man bumping into Quinn, she stumbled back and grimaced in pain.

"Quinn? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Rachel asked then started throwing out a dozen questions all at once.

"Rachel, slow down. You're talking too fast." Quinn purposely interrupted so the brunette could take a breath.

"Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?" Rachel implored looking very concerned.

Quinn smiled amused when Rachel reached out to touch her then sudden withdrew her hands afraid she'd hurt Quinn. The brunette looked around spotted a bench nearby and boldly reached out to gently grab Quinn's arm to help her over to the bench which Quinn let her do.

"It's nothing Rachel. I wore out my legs and my feet. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"How?" Rachel asked taking a seat next to Quinn while keeping a decent amount of space between them.

"After I got home I went for a walk and lost track of how far I went. Sorry if I've ruined tonight."

"Oh don't think that Quinn. You're not ruining anything, this only means we need to change our plans." Rachel began getting a determined look on her face, the brunette thought hard for a long moment.

"Oh! I have an idea Quinn."

"Okay, what is it?" Quinn relied liking how enthusiastic Rachel was about her idea.

"You come over to hang out at my house tonight. You can keep your feet up, we can watch a movie and eat take out." Rachel suggested.

Quinn thought about it and liked that idea, they wouldn't be in public and they'd both be comfortable. Quinn started to nod yes when Rachel squealed with excitement and announced.

"That great! I'm going to call my Dads to come pick us up. Do you want to eat Thai food tonight? We can pick it up on the way to my house?" Rachel rambled.

"Okay." Quinn replied and Rachel got on her phone to inform her fathers of the plan.

It was set and twenty minutes later Quinn was introduced to Hiram Berry. A Jewish man in glasses with a warm inviting smile, he got out of the car to meet Quinn and help her.

"No really Mr. Berry I can make it. It's just muscle fatigue." Quinn tried to insist however both Rachel and her father moved to help her anyway.

"Quinn, please call me Hiram."

They made Quinn sit in the front passenger seat Rachel dictated the music from the backseat and Hiram drove making stops at the Thai restaurant and at a local supermarket to pick up a couple of things. Rachel waited with Quinn in the car both times.

"I'm really excited to have you come over Quinn." Rachel commented while she leaned over and played with the radio stations.

"Me too and I'm glad I got to meet one of your dads, he's pretty great." Quinn commented smiling.

"This is going to be great. Oh, wait! We need to decide what we're going to watch, better we decide now while we have the extra time to discuss it than waste it later. You chose Quinn."

"Um, I don't know what movies you have at your house."

"We have a lot. How about you think about what type of movie you want to watch first and we'll go from there." Rachel suggested brightly, her smile was so big she was beaming.

They made it back to the house faster than Quinn thought they would, she was privately glad it was still early she was really enjoying herself. Hiram went ahead to clear a path while Rachel walked with her. They got situated in the living room with Rachel insisting Quinn take the recliner so she could stretch out her legs. Quinn was a little embarrassed by Rachel serving her dinner and putting on the movie. Then Hiram popped back in the room with an extra pillow for Quinn and to make sure they were both situated before disappearing.

"That's where you get it from." Quinn observed nodding to herself.

"What?" Rachel asked not following.

"You get a lot from your dad. I see the family resemblance."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all; it's a great thing actually."

They smiled at each other and Rachel started the movie. Hiram had bought a lot of food for just the two of them and Quinn ate till she was going to burst. Only as soon as they were done with dinner Rachel cleaned up then returned to the living room with cookies, popcorn and juice. Quinn eyed all the snacks and frowned.

"If I keep eating and I fall asleep on you, please don't hate me."

Rachel laughed picking up two cookies with a napkin and set them down on Quinn's leg. Quinn watched this raising one eye brow up.

"Okay I see how you are Berry. Promise me no pictures if I drool."

Rachel laughed again and shook her head no. "No promises Fabray."

"Awe! Come on Rachel, be nice!" Quinn begged and Rachel laughed even more.

**7. Rachel's POV:**

Walking out of dance class Rachel's mind was already on her next project and where she needed to be in an hour. Quinn was coming over to her house for their first sleep over, Rachel was beyond excited. This would be her third attempt at a sleepover; the first two were disastrous yet Rachel had hope, that this time would be different. It was Quinn; of course it would be different.

This summer was a very pleasant surprise. Rachel had never been this busy before, nor had she ever hung out regularly with anyone for this long. Three times a week for the last month they got together to hang out and they texted and called each other regularly, almost every day. Rachel never had a friend this long before, she was so happy.

"Rachel! Wait up!" A boy called out from behind Rachel.

She stopped and turned around to see who it was and brightly smiled. "Oh hi, Jessie."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jessie St. James asked walking over to Rachel giving her his most charming smile.

Jessie had been flirting with her regularly in class yet she was still surprised he approached her. Everyone knew he was from Carmel High School and was a big deal in Show Choir circuit, his voice won Carmel High that past years Nationals competition. Rachel was very enamored with his success, his drive, how handsome he was along with his popularity and his voice. That Jessie was interested in her, was the best thing to happen to Rachel in a long time.

"Not much why?" Rachel replied, she actually had a lot to do yet she could put it aside if he was asking what she thought he was asking.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Jessie leaned in close to Rachel, she loved the attention.

"Sure Jessie that would be fun!"

Having only ever gone on one date before, this new development was exciting and Rachel eagerly made plans with Jessie. As soon as that was set she rushed out to the front of the civic building to meet her father who was picking her up. By the time she was seated in the passenger seat and had the seatbelt locked in place her mind had moved on from her excitement over her date with the handsome and talented Jessie St. James and on to her sleepover with the beautiful and amazing Quinn Fabray.

In preparation for this evening Rachel had already gone to the grocery store to get everything they would need to make dinner and desert. Over the last month Rachel discovered Quinn could cook and that Quinn _liked_ to cook, Rachel tried to cook a few times and each time it was disastrous. As soon as Rachel got home she rushed to get in the shower and make sure everything was set, she only had an hour before Quinn was due over.

Waiting for Quinn to show up, Rachel marveled how the last month had changed her mind completely about the blonde. Rachel marveled that Quinn Fabray was coming over for a fun sleep over, that she was real friends with Quinn. The blonde was easy to talk to and when Rachel really thought about it they had shared a lot over a short amount of time. And that Quinn made it clear a lot of what she shared with Rachel wasn't stuff she shared with anyone else, not even Santana or Brittany, Quinn's oldest friends. Rachel got the distinct impression Quinn was sad and hiding something yet Rachel didn't feel it was her place to pry, not yet, later.

Rachel knew this friendship with Quinn would come at a price, that's why she purposely didn't think too hard about all of it. The need for her phone number to be under a fake name in Quinn's phone, the secrecy beyond just keeping it from Quinn's dad, Rachel didn't ask if anyone knew Quinn was hanging out with her because Rachel already knew no one did, this was Quinn's secret. Rachel knew she should feel mad about it, being treated like that however being close to Quinn, being her friend made Rachel happy and she'd take what she could get. It could all go away in a moment; Rachel hoped it would never happen, all while also waiting for the time to finally come.

Quinn showed up on time knocking on the front door, Rachel was there to greet her and was surprised to see the blonde wearing gym clothes covered in sweat carrying a backpack.

"Quinn did you run over here?" Rachel asked obviously shocked.

"Yeah." Quinn replied with a big smile. She was confused on what was the big deal.

"Why?"

"Oh! I'm training. I have to keep in shape for the Cheerio's." Quinn replied laughing.

"You're already in great shape." Rachel pointed out and Quinn's smile grew.

"Hey, can I take a shower? I don't want to cook all sweaty."

"Of course. Come on; let's put your bag upstairs. Do you want a water?" Rachel asked and before Quinn could answer her father Leroy popped out into the hall with a water bottle. He handed it directly to Quinn telling her.

"Hi Quinn, good to see you again. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hi Leroy, good to be back over and I am ready. I should be asking you and Hiram if you're ready to have me over for so long." Quinn joked and Leroy laughed.

"I did offer Hiram the night out but he wants to stay close to home in case of…in case we're needed."

"Daddy you can say it. I know what you're talking about." Rachel replied hurt and she made sure her father and her friend knew it.

"I'll be here and I know where the fire extinguisher is. I think we'll be okay." Quinn assured Leroy and he grinned.

Rachel loved it that Quinn got along so well with her fathers. It was easier than she thought it would be and they really liked Quinn too.

Quinn showered up in Rachel's room, downstairs Hiram and Leroy went over the house rules with Rachel. They decided to go out after all since Quinn had made a good point. Rachel was privately ecstatic that they'd have the house to themselves most of the night. By the time Quinn came downstairs in shorts and a comfortable shirt with her hair still wet, both of Rachel's fathers were gone.

"What's on the menu for tonight?" Quinn asked walking into the kitchen as Rachel pulled out a number of bowls, cooking utensils and random ingredients.

"Isn't it obvious Quinn?" Rachel asked giving Quinn a look of disbelief.

And to the blonde's credit she smiled, shrugged and replied. "Um, well, there are so many things we could make with the stuff you have out, that's not fair. You have to give me a clue."

Rachel laughed the admitted, "I'm playing with you Quinn. We're going to make that rice dish we talked about last time. I got everything we need from the recipe you printed out."

"Oooh, yay! That one sounded the best. Want to get started?" Quinn asked eager to get started.

"Okay!"

Rachel used a piece of tape to put the recipe up high where they could both see it easily and worked together to take out everything they'd need to make the dish. As they worked side by side cutting, stirring and washing they talked joking around and listened to the radio. Quinn kept reminding Rachel that she promised to sing for her at some point that evening and she was going to hold the brunette to her word. Rachel was happy to keep it. When the DJ took too long to get to the next song, Quinn put down the cutting knife in her hand to turn the station. Rachel was curious to see what Quinn would put on and after hitting commercial after commercial the blonde stumbled across an oldies station. Quinn left it on and went back to cutting vegetables.

They listened to a few familiar oldies songs, Elvis, Little Richard followed by Patsy Cline. Then a new song came on, it took Rachel a moment to identify the song; it was "Right or Wrong" by Wanda Jackson, her father Leroy listened to her every now and again. Rachel liked the song, it was romantic and heartfelt. Then Quinn did something Rachel never expected.

Quinn began to sing along with the song till her voice overpowered the voice coming through the radio. Rachel was stunned; she put down her own knife and stopped to listen.

"_Right or wrong. I'll be with you. I'll do what you ask me to. For I believe that I belong. By your side, right or wrong. Right or wrong, it's gotta be, always you, always me. Won't you take me along, to be with you, right or wrong. If it's right, for me to love you, it can't be wrong for me to care. If you, will say you love me, my life, with you, I'll share. Right or wrong, day by day, all my love, always. For I believe that I belong. By your side right or wrong. If it's right, for me to love you, it can't be wrong for me to care. If you, will say you love me, my life with you I'll share. Right or wrong, day by day, all my love, always. For I believe that I belong, by your side right or wrong._"

Rachel was blown away; she never knew Quinn could sing. Now the blonde's voice was nowhere near as powerful as her own yet it was strong, clear and good, really good. Normally Rachel took such things as finding out a dear friend was competition for the spotlight bad, she'd get jealous and neurotic about it. This time it was different, instead she waited to see what the next song was and to see if Quinn would sing along with it as well.

Rachel waited silently till the song, "Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis came on and again Quinn sang along, this time swaying in place as she sang and stirred the pot.

"_Chances are, cause I wear a silly grin, the moment you come into view. Chances are you think that I'm in love with you. Just because my composure sort of slips, the moment that your lips meet mine. Chances are you think my hearts your valentine. In the magic of moonlight, when I sigh, "Hold me close dear" chances are you believe the stars, that fill the skies are in my eyes. Guess you feel, you'll always be, the one and only one for me. And if you think you could, well chances are your chances are awfully good. Chances are, you believe the stars, that fill the skies are in my eyes. Guess you feel you'll always be, the one and only one for me. And if you think you could, well, well chances are, your chances are awfully good. The chances are your chances are awfully good._"

Rachel was so touched, and moved by what Quinn did, she crossed the kitchen over to Quinn and boldly wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and hugged her tight from behind. Quinn was so surprised and stunned by the sudden gesture she froze and didn't move. Rachel held on anyway, she held on for a very long time and Quinn had to ask.

"What's this for?"

"Being my friend and singing in the kitchen." Rachel stated pushing back tears.

"Really? Why did I sound that bad?" Quinn asked joking a bit. It was as if the blonde could sense how important this one small thing was to the brunette.

"Not at all, you sounded wonderful. I like your voice a lot Quinn. You should sing more often." Rachel stated being honest, she also liked the lack of jealousy, it felt better, it felt right.

"Thank you Rachel, coming from you that means a lot." Quinn replied turning around in Rachel's arms to hug the brunette back.

This was the first time they actually hugged each other, Rachel liked it a lot. It felt really nice and she wanted it to last longer than it did. Eventually they went back to making dinner, this time Quinn switched it to a less old oldies station and they both sang along with the songs as the finished everything up. Soon dinner was done, desert was in the oven and all that was left was to put the movie on.

"Nope. Not yet you have to hold up your part of the bargain first Rachel. I'm not going to let you get out of it. So far you owe me five, if you keep holding off; I'm going to raise the number. Up to you, all depends on how many songs you want to sing for me. You pick." Quinn insisted surprising Rachel; the brunette honestly thought the blonde was joking.

"You were serious about that Quinn?"

"As a heart attack. Do you want to get started?" Quinn replied not missing a beat.

"Okay. Um, how about we move downstairs then, I have the karaoke machine dad bought me my last birthday." Rachel suggested and Quinn silently nodded taking her by the hand and led her downstairs.

Rachel was surprised by the gesture yet she didn't pull her hand away, she liked it and she liked how bold Quinn was. It made her feel like they really were close. And the closer she got to Quinn the happier she was.

Downstairs in the basement Quinn made a few comments about how nice it was set up, with a love seat, couch and side tables it was a comfortable, nice area to hang out in and perfect for showing off for a friend.

"Okay, you have to tell me which songs Quinn." Rachel began as she opened the CD book with all the music for the machine.

"You pick. I want you do the one's you like the most that make you sound the best." Quinn replied taking her seat front and center with a huge smile.

"Okay." Rachel replied getting a few ideas.

Rachel set up five songs to play back to back then took her spot at the microphone standing tall and proud. The music started and Rachel began to sing, and she kept singing till she had sung all five songs. Quinn was quick to insist another set of songs and Rachel, high off of singing for Quinn eagerly agreed. Rachel ended up singing fourteen songs before they had to go back upstairs to take desert out of the oven. By that time Rachel was simply beaming and Quinn could not stop gushing about how amazing Rachel was when she sang. Rachel kept thinking Quinn was pulling her leg till she looked the blonde in the eyes, the genuine sincerity shining back at her calmed any worries Rachel had.

In the kitchen Rachel went to pull out a couple of plates and at the last moment she pulled out a single small platter and held it up to Quinn asking.

"Do you want share a plate with me?"

"Sure." Quinn quickly answered with a smile as she poured them both a large glass of cherry peach juice.

They got situated on the couch together and turned the first movie on. They ate off the same plate and shared a big bowl of salad as well. This was the first time both girls shared food with anyone, it was odd yet comfortable. Rachel enjoyed it and it made a lot less dishes. After the movie they cleaned up making sure the living room and kitchen were tidy before heading upstairs with desert and two more movies. They watched another funny movie snacking on the cookies. When it came time to put the last one on Quinn hesitated.

"Rachel, are you sure about this? You said you don't like movies like these. We don't have to watch it." Quinn pointed out looking at the cover to the scary movie Rachel picked.

"You said you like them though and I'm not the only one watching movies tonight." Rachel pointed out taking the DVD from Quinn and walking over to her DVD player at the foot of her bed.

Quinn was sitting on the bed with the plate of cookies frowning, she asked. "Are you going to get nightmares?"

"No, I'll have you sleeping next to me." Rachel replied giving Quinn her megawatt smile then put the movie on.

Rachel put on Paranormal Activity and the rest of the cookies were quickly forgotten. She never watched scary movies so she was not prepared at all for how scary it was. Rachel ended up curling up next to Quinn shoving her face in Quinn's neck and shoulder every time something scary happened which was the whole movie. Quinn was nice enough to wrap her arms around Rachel holding her to make her feel safer and whisper to her again and again and again.

"It's just a movie, it's not real."

When it was finally done, Rachel politely thanked Quinn for being her shield and admitted it was too scary for her. They agreed to put on something lighter as they fell asleep. They put on Phantom of the Opera. Rachel took the right side of the bed while Quinn took the left. It didn't take long before the blonde was out, Rachel stayed up another half hour to marvel at the small fact she had Quinn Fabray in bed next to her. And that Quinn had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips.

The next morning Rachel woke up refreshed, happy and content. It wasn't till she opened her eyes she realized she was wrapped around Quinn. At some point in the night while she was asleep both Quinn and Rachel moved till they were spooning each other and this morning Rachel woke up being the big spoon. The brunette tried to move, to give Quinn some space only the blonde was holding onto Rachel's arm tightly and the blonde's fingers were woven with her own holding her in place. Every time Rachel tried to pull away Quinn held tighter. Rachel grinned and snuggled closer drifting back to sleep.

**8. Quinn's POV:**

The further they got into summer the busier Quinn became and the more complicated things turned. Janelle spent the last of her time in Lima training Quinn to be Captain of the Cheerio's and head bitch in charge of McKinley. This meant being even more social with the popular kids and officially dating Finn Hudson. He was not very bright but he was really popular, handsome and he followed direction well. Quinn found it easy to get him to do what she wanted. Quinn also thought the relationship would be an easy one only right after they started officially dating Finn's mother married for the second time and Finn suddenly had a new step father and new step brother, Kurt Hummel. Kurt was low on the social ladder like Rachel was and it was only Kurt's ruthlessness when it came to avoiding trouble that he managed to avoid hitting the bottom. Finn had a problem with Kurt being gay; he didn't understand it or want to be around it so it was hard adjustment for him when Kurt moved in. Quinn was forced to be the good girlfriend and be there for Finn. She didn't like it and didn't want to do it yet she did it anyway.

There was also her father, for whatever reason he didn't share with the family this time around, Russell was in a bad mood and it was lasting longer than usual. When Russell Fabray was in a bad mood he took it out on her mother and herself. Twice she spotted her mom with new bruises on her arms and one on her face. Quinn tried to avoid it only that didn't last long. Russell cornered her one night after she came home from a date with Finn. He had already been drinking for a while and nothing Quinn said would deter him from hitting her. This time it was because she came home late and didn't stop to say goodnight to him. Quinn had not even realized he was home till it was too late. Russell left bruises all along her arms and left a large bruise on her side. Quinn was grateful he left her face alone. Quinn was able to hide it from most however Santana and Brittany knew her too well, knew her home life too well and they suspected yet were nice enough to not outright ask her.

Quinn made sure to wear long sleeve shirts around Rachel until the bruises healed. Rachel was turning into the only source of relief she had. Finn was a handful, the Cheerios were demanding, Santana was suspicious, her father on a rampage and the older popular guys at the parties were being too forward, too handsy with her and Finn did nothing to stop it. Quinn was frustrated and the only thing that helped to get her focused again was hanging out with Rachel.

Quinn knew Rachel was busy with all her classes and they didn't get to hang out as much as Quinn wished they did but Quinn took every chance she had. To the point that if Quinn had to cancel plans with Finn, Santana or whoever to hang out with Rachel because Rachel had time, Quinn would do it without hesitation. And over the last month and a half that's exactly what she did. Now when they hung out three times a week it included a sleepover. Quinn loved it at the Berry house; she loved hanging out with Rachel and her dads, who really were great people. Being at the Berry house was safe, comforting and felt like what home should feel like.

Today Quinn was with Finn trying to hang out with Santana, Brittany and everyone from McKinley who wore red, white and black. They were all outside Lima country side in a field drinking from a slowly warming beer keg. Quinn was bored and was itching to leave unfortunately she had just arrived there with Brittany and Santana so she was expected to stay a while. She was standing next to Finn as he talked football with Puck and Karofsky when her phone beeped. Quinn turned away to check her phone, it was a text from Rachel.

"_**Is it normal to be this bored on a date?**_"

Quinn was struck with a moment of confusion, she had no idea Rachel was out on a date. Or that she was dating period. They talked about everything yet Rachel never told her about any date. Quinn needed to know.

"_**A date with your dads?**_" Quinn replied.

"_**No, dads are at home. I'm out with my boyfriend but he's too busy talking to his friends to talk to me. I thought today was supposed to be a fun date, and its not. Oh shoot are you busy? Can you text right now?**_"

Quinn was even more confused, she had no idea Rachel had a boyfriend. Suddenly Quinn wanted to know who this guy was and if he was good enough for her best friend, Rachel Berry.

"_**Wait are you the date right now? And you're asking me if its okay for ME to text, wow that's a bad date. Do you want me to rescue you? I could use a reason to leave my own situation. If you're willing…**_" Quinn replied hoping Rachel would say yes.

"_**Are you sure? Because you'd be the most amazing person in the whole world if you did.**_" Rachel replied.

Quinn grinned then remembered where she was and forced the smile down.

"_**Then I am the most amazing person in the whole world. I'll call you in ten and see you in 45 at your house.**_"

A few whispered words into Finn's ear and he was taking her home. Everyone assumed they were going off to fool around so no one asked questions. As soon as she got in Finn's car, she called Rachel and let it ring till Rachel picked up, and as soon as Rachel did Quinn hung up. The call was all Rachel would need to get out of her date. Quinn made Finn drop her off at home and promise her not to return to the field, he didn't understand why he couldn't go back but agreed anyway and headed home himself. Quinn changed into her running gear and threw some extra clothes into her overnight bag and left her mom a note explaining she would be at Santana's for the night. Quinn checked to make sure the street was clear then took off at a fast run using her usual route to Rachel's house. The route kept her off the main streets and took her through a shortcut that cut her time in half. Quinn liked to run over when going to Rachel's house, it kept things secret and helped to keep her in shape. Quinn arrived at Rachel's house right on time and Rachel was right there to open the door and greet her.

"You are the most amazing person in the whole world Quinn Fabray!" Rachel announced opening the door with a dramatic flourish that made Quinn grin and laugh.

"If you say so." Quinn agreed with a shy shrug.

Rachel laughed out loud and reached out grabbing Quinn by the hand pulling her inside. Quinn noticed right away both Berry men were not home, and then she remembered the Berry's usually were out Friday afternoon's.

"You got the house to yourself?" Quinn asked as Rachel led her upstairs to the brunette's room. Rachel was still holding her hand tight and Quinn was happy.

"Till tomorrow actually, Dad and Daddy went and checked into a hotel for the night." Rachel replied making an icky face making Quinn laugh.

"What's the special occasion?" Quinn asked letting go of Rachel's hand to kick off her shoes and sit on the edge of the brunette's bed.

"Ah, ah, ah Quinn. Shower, now." Rachel ordered Quinn in her sweetest voice, Quinn stopped turned around and nodded without saying a word.

"No special occasion, Daddy said they needed time to themselves." Rachel commented.

Rachel passed Quinn her usual towel as she headed off to Rachel's private bathroom to shower. Not bothering to lock the door only shut it Quinn put the huge fluffy towel nearby and turned on the water stripping down to nothing. Getting in Quinn grinned, after the first time Quinn showered in Rachel's bathroom the brunette had gone out to buy Quinn her own set of soaps, shampoos and conditioners. It was a different brand and scent than the one's Rachel used. Quinn didn't mind using Rachel's stuff but it smelled different on her than it did on Rachel, it wasn't as nice. Rachel thought Quinn might prefer something of her own and thought the fragrances she chose would complement Quinn nicely. And Rachel was right. Quinn loved how her hair and body smelled after using the special stuff Rachel bought her. No one was ever that considerate of her, just one more thing Quinn loved about Rachel.

Halfway through her shower Rachel popped in announcing as she set down a set of clothes for Quinn.

"I put your comfy clothes in the drier to warm them up for you."

"I brought extra clothes." Quinn called out.

"I know but I thought you'd like these better." Rachel replied shutting the door after herself.

Quinn poked her head out and saw Rachel had set out Quinn's yellow sleep pants and Quinn's wonder woman t-shirt, stuff she had left behind after their first sleepover and also Quinn's favorite comfortable clothes to hang out in. Quinn was touched by Rachel's gesture.

A moment later Rachel popped back into the bathroom asking, "Quinn do you want to do delivery tonight or cook?"

"Up to you, we can do delivery if that's easier. Hey, you never told me you had a boyfriend. Who is this guy?" Quinn asked desperately trying to sound cool and casual.

The question had been nagging Quinn bad, she figured asking with the Broadway themed shower curtain in between them would be easiest for Quinn to handle, for some odd reason Quinn didn't want to see Rachel's reaction to the question. Rachel didn't answer right away and for a moment Quinn thought the brunette left the bathroom. Quinn peered through the opaque shower curtain trying to see and noticed Rachel's outline. Eventually Rachel answered in a soft almost unsure tone Quinn rarely heard the brunette use.

"His name is Jessie St. James; he's going to be a senior this year at Carmel High. He's the captain of the best show choir's in the state and has an amazing voice. I'm very lucky he chose me."

Quinn didn't like the tone Rachel was using or what she was saying. All of it bothered Quinn a lot, a whole lot. Biting back her first comment, Quinn forced herself to sound normal as she replied.

"More like, he's the lucky one Rachel. And it doesn't matter how good his voice is, yours is better. And next year you'll make that Glee club of yours the best, you know you will because you won't settle for anything less. And Carmel is full of elitist snobs so he definitely is the lucky one. Not you Rachel, you're the prize not some big headed snob from Carmel."

Quinn thought for a long moment she said something wrong then she head Rachel laugh softly. Grinning under the water Quinn asked.

"Hey, you want to tell me about this bad date? Might help to get it off your chest?"

"Jessie's handsome, talented and occasionally sweet but when he's around his friends or people that, knows who he is, he sometimes forgets about me."

Quinn didn't say a word as Rachel talked about what it was like to date Jessie St. James, and thought Rachel of course had a lot of nice things to say about Jessie she also let slip a number of things that really bothered Quinn. Jessie sounded very egotistical and very vain, and apparently he had told Rachel more than once that she needed to do certain things to keep him interested, to keep him around. Stuff like change how she dressed or how much she spoke. Rachel didn't want to tell Quinn what else she did to make Jessie happy; thought Rachel did assure the blonde she was still a complete virgin which was a huge relief to Quinn. Jessie put himself first and Rachel third maybe fourth if she was lucky and that really pissed Quinn off too. It was very good thing that Rachel couldn't see her face at moment, Quinn couldn't hide her fury at this idiot boy. How dare he treat Rachel Berry like _that!_ Still she bit it back and calmed herself, waiting till Rachel was done sharing to say.

"If you like him, then fine, but don't sell yourself short Rachel. You're beautiful, extremely talented, intelligent, driven, and dedicated. You're going to be a huge star and if this Jessie knew his ass from his head he'd see that too."

Quinn waited for Rachel to respond and when she didn't Quinn poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. Rachel was crying.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Quinn asked dripping water on the floor.

"Do you really think that Quinn? Do you really think I'll be a huge star one day?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes. I have no doubt in my mind." Quinn assured Rachel looking the brunette in the eyes giving her a confident reassuring smile.

Rachel dabbed toilet paper to the corners of her eyes drying her tears and gave Quinn one of her genuine megawatt happy smiles.

"Thank you Quinn."

"Hey how about we do pizza from that place you like? They deliver this far don't they?" Quinn asked trying to distract Rachel from her asshole boyfriend.

"I think they do. Do you want me to call them?"

"Sure."

"What do you want on the pizza?"

"You pick Rachel. I trust you and you know what I won't eat." Quinn replied going back under the water.

"Okay." Rachel replied much brighter, the chipper tone back in her voice.

Rachel left to call the pizza parlor and Quinn finished washing her hair. When Quinn stepped out of the bathroom she found Rachel watching music videos on her TV while snacking on veggie chips. Quinn stood there for a moment watching the brunette. Rachel was now dressed in her own favorite comfort clothes, soft long sky blue pants with a baggy black Wicked t-shirt. Rachel was totally focused on the video she was watching her head bobbing along with the music. The music was catchy and whoever was singing it was really good. Quinn moved to see the screen and saw a tall beautiful young woman with thick wild raven hair, black leather hip hugging pants, black boots and skin tight sparkling red tank top.

"Who's this?" Quinn asked taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Someone new called Super K. This video is number one in Europe right now. It's a cover of Garbage's song "What Girls Are Made Of", she's amazing. Super K's going to be huge here too."

They both watched as Super K sang, "_Tell me please what little girls are made of, sugar and spice and all things nice. We can bleed for a whole week straight, every month and pain doesn't faze us. Do you really think we give a shit? About what you said or what you ever did. Do what you want. I'm not listening because I'm not fucking about. You think you know what I can do? My virgin tongue, oh see how it fools you. Do you really think I give a shit? About anything you said or what you ever did? Say what you want, cause I'm not listening, cause I'm not fucking about! Well you, haven't you heard? I've let you off with murder and I'll be drinking again. It's has to block you out, cause if I start to think. I swear I'm losing._"

When the song was over Quinn was impressed, "Wow Super K's awesome. What station is this on?"

"Oh it's a special hour of UK's top ten. Lot of video's I've never seen before." Rachel supplied and Quinn nodded liking it.

They laid there on Rachel's bed next to each other watching more video's when Quinn's mind drifted to the upcoming school year brining a huge number of fears and worries with it. Quinn reached out grabbing Rachel's hand pulling it close so she could hold it with both of her own against her chest, sighing Quinn closed her eyes. She knew Rachel was watching her yet it was reassuring and comforting.

"Want to talk about it?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn could feel Rachel's bed move as the brunette scooted closer till their legs were touching. Quinn shook her head no then let go of Rachel's hand to wrap her arm around the brunette pulling her close. Rachel immediately shifted so she could wrap her arms around Quinn and in a moment they were laying wrapped around each other. Quinn didn't stop till she was basically nuzzling in Rachel's neck. Something about the way Rachel's skin smelled was extremely soothing to her, calming all her anxieties. Rachel always seemed to know what Quinn needed, like now, Rachel didn't say a word instead she silently held Quinn as tight as she could.

They remained like that till Rachel's phone started to ring, they both recognized the ring tone it was the Berry men. Rachel unwrapped herself from around Quinn and scooted off the bed to answer it. Quinn rolled to her side to watch.

"Hi, Daddy! No I'm fine; Quinn came over…Oh, okay."

Rachel handed Quinn the phone, telling her. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Leroy." Quinn spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Quinn. So are you spending the night tonight?"

"I was planning to. Why?" Quinn asked curious.

"Oh just making sure someone we trust will be there with Rachel. We don't like to leave her alone for too long. Hiram would insist we cut our time short to check on her."

"Well, no need I'll be here with her and I'll stay till you guys get home. So take your time, have fun." Quinn stated laughing lightly.

"Thank you Quinn. You two have fun. Can you pass me back to my daughter please?"

"Sure Leroy." Quinn replied handing the cell phone back to Rachel.

Quinn watched Rachel speak to her dad a little longer then hang up the call.

"Was Dad planning on coming home to check on me?" Rachel asked walking back to the bed.

"Why do you ask?" Quinn replied laughing.

"He was wasn't he?"

"Not anymore." Quinn pointed out Rachel pouted.

"It's only because you're staying the night. They trust you." Rachel pointed out and though it was a throw away comment it really, really touched Quinn. Made her feel—amazing.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn with this intense expression making Quinn wonder what was going through the brunette's mind.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"I want to ask something of you but I'm not sure if you'll say yes." Rachel explained and Quinn grinned.

"I'll make it easy for you. Yes. Whatever it is, yes." Quinn stated with an amused grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sing for me." Rachel asked.

"Oh, well, shoot. Do you really want me to? I don't sound anywhere near as good as you. It may make your ears bleed." Quinn pointed out trying to joke about her saying no despite the small fact she just said yes.

"Please Quinn? For me? Will you sing me a song?" Rachel asked sweetly and Quinn was helpless.

"Okay."

They went downstairs to use the karaoke machine, Rachel scribbled out a quick set list for them both. Quinn feeling very nervous opted to just sit on the couch to sing and quickly got Rachel to join her making it their most casual karaoke session yet. Sitting on the couch together knees touching Rachel suddenly ripped up the set list she wrote out and put on a different song.

"What are we singing?" Quinn asked and Rachel grinned handing her, the song lyrics to Bye Bye Birdies "What Did I Ever See In Him?"

Quinn laughed loving how appropriate the song was. Quinn wasn't thinking when she reached out to take Rachel's hand as the song began. They held hands and sung the song together. The next song Rachel put on was a duet and soon they spent the next hour singing together. The karaoke session ended when the pizza guy showed up and Quinn hoped Rachel forgot about her request only right before Rachel rushed upstairs to get the door she turned to Quinn, and got less than an inch from the blondes face to tell her.

"You are still going to sing for me Quinn. Before the night is over, I promise."

Rachel turned and rushed upstairs leaving Quinn sitting there stunned. Dominant, forceful, aggressive Rachel was new. Quinn liked it a lot and quickly ran after her.

Rachel got the pizza and Quinn insisted on giving Rachel cash for it since she picked up lunch for them the last time they hung out. Rachel of course didn't agree, setting the pizza down on the coffee table in the living room Rachel pointed out.

"You're a guest in my house Quinn. I pay for the pizza."

"Nope. You paid for lunch, it's my turn." Quinn insisted.

"It's already done." Rachel stated giving Quinn that look that said Rachel was firm.

"Fine. I'll put it in that special star bank you have in your closet. You know the one you keep your New York spending cash in?" Quinn stated giving Rachel her mischievous smile.

"Quinn, I said no."

"And I said yes." Quinn replied her smile turned into a wicked grin and before Rachel could grab her she took off upstairs.

Rachel ran after her but Quinn got to the bedroom first and locked the door baring Rachel from her own room. With Rachel knocking on the door trying to convince her to open the door, Quinn took her time to pull out a fifty dollar bill from her backpack to place it in Rachel special star savings bank. Quinn had smaller bills on her but she wanted to put extra money in Rachel's star bank. Quinn didn't open the door till she had everything back in its place.

"Quinn! That wasn't nice of you. You shouldn't lock someone out of their own room!"

"I had to Rachel. You weren't listening to reason. What did you expect me to do?" Quinn asked acting innocent which only made Rachel giggle.

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked hands on hips held tilted with that expectant look on her face.

Quinn couldn't keep the grin off her face, she loved it when she got Rachel riled up, and it was really cute.

"Nothing."

"Quinn!"

"Really, I wasn't doing anything." Quinn insisted smirking.

"Quinn!" Rachel demanded and the blonde laughed reaching out to take the brunette's hand.

"Come on! Let's go eat dinner before it gets cold."

Quinn gently pulled Rachel into motion then held her hand all the way to the living room only letting go when she forced Rachel to sit down on the couch. Quinn then took a plate, a few napkins, then put a piece of vegan pizza onto Rachel's plate handing it al all over to the brunette. Quinn put on a funny movie then went to the kitchen to get them both a glass of grape juice before returning to the living room. Rachel grinned at her when she walked back in and patted the open spot next to her on the couch. Quinn smiled and eagerly took the spot next to Rachel. They ate pizza and watched the movie.

Quinn was happy.

After they were done with the pizza Quinn insisted on cleaning up for them so Rachel made them bowls of strawberry vegan ice cream for dessert. They returned to the living room lounging on the couch together legs intertwined as they watched an hour of music videos. A while after they finished the ice cream Rachel turned to Quinn reaching out pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

"What's this for?" Quinn asked hugging Rachel back with equal enthusiasm.

"Being you. Come on, I want to go back downstairs." Rachel replied softly into Quinn's ear.

"Okay." Quinn replied easily.

Rachel took Quinn's hand leading the way downstairs holding on till they were back on the couch with their legs intertwined. Rachel had them sing a dozen more duets together before Quinn broke down asking.

"I want you to sing for me."

"Okay but only if you finally sing for me right after I'm done." Rachel was quick to reply.

Quinn grinned and nodded yes.

"What do you want me to sing for you?"

"That one from that movie you made me watch, you know the one with the dancing." Quinn replied.

"Which one?"

"You know from the Australian movie."

"Oh, that song." Rachel replied grinning.

Quinn sat back with a big grin as Rachel put the right song on and stood up front and center as she liked to, taking the microphone and a deep breath as the song began. The song was Cyndi Lauper's song "Time After Time", one of Quinn's favorites and one she had privately hoped to get to hear Rachel sing. And Rachel made sure to look at Quinn the entire song.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you. Caught up in circles, confusion, is nothing new. Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind, suitcases of memories. Time after…Sometimes you picture me. I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said. Then you say, go slow, I fall behind…the second hand unwinds. If you're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting. Time after time. If you're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, oh I'll be waiting. Time after time. After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray. Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay. Secrets, stolen, from deep inside. The drum beats out of time. If you're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting. Time after time…You said go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds. If you're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting. Time after time. If you're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, oh I'll be waiting, time after time…Time after time….time after time…time after time…time after time._"

When Rachel finished Quinn started clapping and kept clapping for a long time. The way Rachel sang that song made Quinn's heart beat speed up till it was in the back of her throat choking her making tears form in the back of her eyes.

"Your voice, Rachel…it's like hearing heaven speak." Quinn commented not knowing how else to put it into words.

Rachel blushed and rushed over to give Quinn another long tight hug that the blonde eagerly returned. When Rachel released Quinn she pulled away only far enough to comfortably look Quinn in the eyes to tell her.

"Your turn, Quinn."

Quinn saw the firm resolution in Rachel's eyes and a huge lump of nervousness rose to the back of her throat. Swallowing it hard Quinn nodded then shrugged as she asked.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want, to sing."

Quinn nodded and took a second to think about it, and then an idea occurred to her.

"Hey, does your dad still have his guitar in the closet by the living room?" Quinn asked getting up.

Rachel looked confused but nodded yes and Quinn ran off to get it. She returned a minute later landing back on the couch with a heavy thump.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked with a big curious smile.

"Well, ah…well I thought since you wanted me to sing for you I could do it like this. I've been practicing a song on the guitar I think I've got it down. And well…shoot you'll be the first one to hear it so. Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel asked with a big bright eager smile.

"If I don't sound so great…be nice…please?" Quinn asked opening herself up to the brunette and Rachel eagerly agreed.

"I promise Quinn."

"Okay, the song is by Bright Eyes. It's called First Day of My Life." Quinn stated then began to strum the guitar carefully and fully focused on getting her fingers on the right cords. Once she got the music going, she began to sing.

"_This is the first day of my life. I swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed. They're spreading blankets on the beach. Yours is the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you. Now I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been. But I, know where I want to go. And so I thought I'd let you know, that these things take forever. I especially am slow. But I realize that I need you, and I wondered if I could come home. Um hmm, um hmm. Remember the time you drove all night, just to meet me in the morning. And I thought it was strange you said everything changed, you felt as if you'd just woke up. And you said, "this is the first day of my life, I'm glad I didn't die before I met you. But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy." So if you want to be with me, with these things there's no telling. We just have to wait and see, but I'd rather be working for a paycheck than waiting to win the lottery. Ah hum, um hmm. Besides maybe this time is different. I mean I really think you like meeeeeeeeeeee...eeeee._"

When Quinn finished the song, Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Quinn that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. You have a wonderful voice. I could listen to it all night." Rachel told her wiping away her tears.

Quinn blushed and nodded smiling, she couldn't speak, she was a little overwhelmed with emotion and she didn't know how to handle it so she stood up and went back upstairs to put the guitar back in the closet. When she turned around Rachel was behind her, again the brunette reached out and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"Thank you Quinn. That really was beautiful."

"You're the first person I've ever done…that…for. I've been too scared." Quinn admitted.

"You didn't have to if you didn't want to Quinn."

"That's just it Rachel. I wanted to, for you."

"That's why you really are the most amazing person in the whole world." Rachel insisted hugging Quinn even tighter.

Quinn closed her eyes and hugged Rachel back enjoying the moment.

Eventually when Rachel let go she took Quinn by the hand and led her into the kitchen to make a plate of cookies to take upstairs. Rachel didn't let go of Quinn till the house was locked up and they were in Rachel's bedroom putting on a movie. It was Quinn's choice and she laughed as she put the movie on.

"What are we watching Quinn?" Rachel asked already situated on the bed.

Quinn got up to shut Rachel's bedroom door all the way then returned to the bed climbing in and taking her usual spot between Rachel and the wall.

"You'll see. Be patient Rachel."

"I'm not patient Quinn." Rachel pointed out and Quinn laughed. "Oh I know, I know."

Then the movie began and the opening credits for Funny Girl began to play.

Rachel squealed with delight and playfully smacked Quinn in the arm.

"You're so sneaky Quinn! Are you sure you want to watch this? It is your turn to choose." Rachel pointed out.

Quinn laughed enjoying Rachel's reaction, she shrugged replying. "I know and I want to watch this. It happens to be my best friend's favorite movie."

Rachel's smile somehow grew even bigger; she was almost glowing with happiness. Seeing that expression on the brunette's face, made Quinn happy in every way.

They ate the cookies setting the empty plate on the nearby desk. Quinn got settled in her usual spot lying on her back using her arm as an extra pillow. Rachel surprised her when instead of lying nearby she curled up against Quinn's side using Quinn's shoulder as a pillow. An unconscious smile spread across Quinn's face and she wrapped one arm around Rachel's shoulders holding the brunette close.

Halfway through the movie Rachel fell asleep still curled up against Quinn, the blonde not wanting to wake the brunette used the remote to turn off the movie and the TV and remained in place till she too fell asleep.

The next morning Quinn woke up around dawn to a heavy weight on her chest, opening her eyes she looked down to see a mess of dark hair spread out across her chest. At some point in the night Rachel had moved till she was literally lying on top of Quinn, the brunette's face pressed against the blonde's neck. Quinn grinned wrapping her arms back around Rachel and fell back right back into a deep peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Quinn woke up again when Rachel moved and got up. Opening her eyes to Rachel stretching Quinn was struck by how beautiful the brunette was. Quinn was quietly mesmerized by how gorgeous the brunette was especially first thing in the early morning sunlight.

"Did you sleep well Quinn? I slept amazing and I had the most wonderful dreams." Rachel began getting up from bed wrapping her hair up so she could begin her morning routines.

"I did sleep very well Rachel, thank you. I always do when I spend the night."

"What do you want to do for breakfast this morning?" Rachel asked from the bathroom, Quinn could hear the water running.

"Up to you. I'm down for anything." Quinn replied stretching while still lying in bed.

They both did their usual morning routines then dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Quinn made them vegan blueberry waffles. They hung out enjoying breakfast and each other's company when the Berry men finally returned. Quinn was loath to leave so she suggested.

"Hey, Rachel. Are you up for a movie today? We could catch the first showing, it's still early."

"That's a wonderful idea Quinn. Let's see what's playing!"

They used Rachel's computer to look up the movie listings and found some decent choices at a theater they both liked to go to, one that wasn't frequented too often by McKinley students. Rachel chose a black comedy and they headed off to the bus stop. Quinn was having a great day and was looking forward to spending the entire day with Rachel. Quinn knew she wouldn't get too many more days like this with the brunette so she cherished what she could get. As it was school was only three weeks away.

Quinn bought the tickets and followed Rachel inside. Rachel walked off to check out the seating arrangement and use the bathroom as she like to do before the movie started. Quinn went over to the concession stand to get popcorn and drinks. Standing in line Quinn got lost happily in her head for a moment when a familiar voice stopped her cold. It was like being suddenly doused in ice cold water, shocking didn't cover it.

"Q! What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana called out making Quinn turn around.

Standing only twenty feet away stood Santana and four other Cheerios. Quinn's stomach dropped and her world spun dangerously around for a long moment. Thankfully, neither Santana nor the other Cheerios noticed. Quinn was able to put on her usual blank mask as she walked over.

"I was looking for you guys. Thought I was in the wrong place. Did I miss the movie?" Quinn stated hoping that would cover her.

"No it doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Santana replied giving Quinn her usual suspicious smile.

"Hey why don't we get out of here or go take our seats or something. I'm tired of standing here."

Quinn tried to sound put out but in her own mind she could hear the panic in the back of her voice. She was trying to get them to move out of the lobby or out of the theater to no avail. The other Cheerios were talking about the upcoming annual announcements from Coach Sue, it drew Santana's focus to the conversation allowing Quinn one panicked moment. She thought to maybe try to text Rachel some sort of warning or explanation. Quinn's heart began to beat fast and loud distracting her as she tried to act calm while freaking out inside. Quinn pulled out her phone to text Rachel when she heard Santana comment with a sneer.

"Holy shit! Manhands is here!"

Quinn watched with growing nausea as all the Cheerios turned and smirked when they saw Rachel. They pounced on Rachel the moment she stepped into the lobby. Quinn actually felt bile rise to the back of her throat.

The whole thing felt surreal, as if she were standing outside her own body. The Cheerio's started bullying Rachel who was stunned to suddenly see so many of them. The girls on the squad called Rachel a whole list of horrible names; Santana's was always the most creative. Through the crowd Rachel's eyes reached out till they locked with Quinn's, the blonde was standing behind the other Cheerios.

Supreme sadness. That's what Quinn saw in Rachel's eyes, supreme sadness and disappointment.

The Cheerios didn't let up on Rachel and Santana turned noticing Quinn wasn't participating so Quinn frowned and yelled out joining the other as they bullied Rachel.

"The midget's too short to see the screen. She should just go home. I'm not going to share the movie theater with a freak of nature like her."

That did the trick. Tears welled up, pooling in Rachel's eyes before spilling over, all the Cheerios but Quinn laughed. Quinn was mentally screaming for Rachel to just run, just get away before someone from the squad turned it physical. Quinn mentally begged Rachel to run away, she tried to convey it through her eyes with Rachel's obvious pain reflected back stabbing Quinn in the heart.

Rachel finally turned and fled from the theater. Again everyone but Quinn laughed. Quinn desperately wanted to chase after Rachel. Instead she followed the other girls into the theater to watch some romantic comedy. Quinn didn't actually watch the movie, she sat there lost in her own head condemning herself over what she just did the best person she's ever known.

**9. Rachel's POV:**

Completely shattered Rachel ran to the bus stop going home, she sobbed the entire way. Rachel cried so hard she didn't remember the bus ride, or the walk home all that mattered in that moment was her heart breaking. Getting home Rachel didn't speak to her fathers, she went straight upstairs to her bedroom crawled into bed and kept crying. Both Berry men came to check on her but Rachel was too emotional to speak, they told her they would wait till she calmed down then they would talk.

Two hours after getting home, three hours after the incident at the movies Rachel's phone began to ring. It was Quinn's ring tone so Rachel didn't pick up she let it go to voice mail. Quinn called back several more times and each time Rachel didn't pick up and several times Quinn left a message. Next came, the text messages, these Rachel actually opened and read. It was as if she couldn't control her thumb as it opened each message.

"_**I'm so sorry Rachel.**_"

"_**I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm the biggest asshole in the world. Please forgive me.**_**"**

"_**I'm sorry, I feel like shit. Please forgive me Rachel. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything.**_"

"_**You deserve better friends than me. I'll understand if you never forgive me. Can I come by to apologize in person?**_"

"_**What I did was wrong, it was horrible and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry I joined in and couldn't stand up for you. I'm a horrible friend and you deserve better than that. I'm sorry Rachel. Please forgive me.**_"

Quinn left two dozen apology text messages. Rachel didn't respond to a single one and the voice mails Quinn left she deleted without listening to them. Rachel couldn't handle hearing Quinn's voice, it was like being stabbed in the heart, the worst pain Rachel had ever endured.

That evening Rachel fell asleep crying, the next morning she told her fathers she had gotten in a fight with Quinn, and that she didn't want to see Quinn no matter what. Rachel made it clear she would not talk about it. Both Berry men were very disappointed by the news yet honored their daughter's wishes and refrained from prying. Over the next week Rachel cries herself to sleep every night, losing the only real friend she had known was hard to absorb. That Quinn chose to hurt her in such a vicious manner was unforgivable to Rachel. It proved to the brunette that the brief moment she shared with Quinn was over, the other shoe had dropped. Rachel understood what this meant, so she figured there was no use prolonging the inevitable. At the end of that week Rachel decided to suck it up and move on. The Quinn she knew, the Quinn she cared about and mourned the loss of, well that Quinn was devoured by a Cheerio named Fabray and her Quinn wasn't coming back.

Quinn continued to text and call Rachel and each time Rachel ignores it.

Wanting some support from her boyfriend Rachel did something she had not done before, she opened up to Jessie about Quinn. All Rachel wanted was a sympathetic ear to talk to but Jessie didn't want to hear it and started complaining about what a wet blanket Rachel had become. A week before school was to start they got into a huge argument on the Berry front lawn, Jessie told Rachel he didn't like coming in second to anyone and broke up with Rachel. Of course it wasn't as simple as that, Rachel was both elated and dismayed to realize Jessie had definitely broken up with her yet continued to give her hope of their reconciliation by dangling the chance in front of her every time they talked. Jessie wanted her to act older, be more supportive of his singing career and frankly he wanted her to put out. Rachel didn't like being manipulated like that but Jessie was all she had left.

A week before school started Quinn came by bringing a bouquet of flowers, bright yellow roses. Rachel watched from her bedroom window that overlooked the front yard as her fathers answered the door and spoke to Quinn. Her dads accepted the flowers then sent Quinn on her way. Rachel had to duck down when Quinn looked up at the window searching for her. Seeing the blonde standing there at her door, Rachel was very conflicted. A part of her wanted to run downstairs, throw her arms around Quinn and forgive her while another even bigger part of her wanted to simply run away. Rachel wanted to hate Quinn yet even now she couldn't and realizing that flaw in herself. Rachel vowed to stay away from the blonde, no matter what.

By the first day of school Quinn stopped calling and leaving text messages. Rachel wondered if the blonde had given up and if she should change her phone number to be on the safe side. Hoping things would be better this year Rachel went back to school and when she walked through the front doors of McKinley she was immediately hit with a slushy to the face, this time it was red.

Pissed beyond belief Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn standing there staring intensely at her. The look on the blonde's face was something different, it wasn't like before and it wasn't like it was during the summer. It was something else entirely. It was almost as if…Quinn was challenging her. Daring her to say something but what Rachel didn't know. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn huffing air through her nose and frowned. Quinn smiled grimly walking away.

In the bathroom cleaning herself up Rachel was left to wonder if the blonde had lost her mind. Was Quinn doing this because she was told to? Was Quinn doing it because she was mad at Rachel? Was Quinn doing it to get back at Rachel? Why was Quinn still doing this to her? Was it a challenge? Did Quinn want her say something back? It all left Rachel with more questions than answers.

Three more times that day Quinn hit her with a slushy attack, and each time Quinn made sure to look Rachel in the eyes so she knew who threw the offending cup. This forced Rachel to dig into the lost and found box for something to wear to get through the last few classes of the day. Of course Quinn was in four of Rachel's classes giving the blonde and the other Cheerio's ample opportunity to tease and laugh at her. Though Rachel never let it show, she kept her chin up and tears from her eyes. She refused to give those bitches the satisfaction.

By the end of the day Rachel finds out that Quinn was named Captain of the Cheerio's. The news both brings a sense of pride and dread, she was proud for Quinn it was a big accomplishment though at the same time it just gave Quinn more opportunity to bully everyone in school. And Rachel was right, Quinn and her Cheerio's went around the school making sure everyone knew Quinn was now the new official HBIC, she made it clear what happened to those who didn't fall in line or follow her orders, it wasn't pretty.

Pushing away her rampant thoughts of the Captain of the Cheerio's, Rachel focused on building Glee instead. She put her head together with Mr. Schue and they come up with a new recruitment plan. The problem was they needed more people to join or they wouldn't qualify for competitions. They also both agreed they needed to bring in some of the popular kids to lure others in and to keep them there. Rachel worked on getting Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones, two of the biggest strongest voices in the school other than her own, to join while Mr. Schue literally blackmailed newly named McKinley quarterback Finn Hudson into joining. Rachel never asked how Mr. Schue did it but Finn showed up at the first Glee meeting that Tuesday. Rachel thought he was a little cute though not very bright and not coordinated at all. Then Finn sang a song for Mr. Schue and Rachel starting seeing the words "leading man" over Finn's head. Finn wasn't a great singer but he was decent. And the club needed someone to take that role, someone who would look good standing next to Rachel on stage.

Rachel got excited when Finn brought in Puck, Sam and Mike to join Glee and they all had solid voices, exactly what the club needed. Artie and Tina seemed really excited to have football players in Glee. After Glee club that day Rachel was heading out to the parking lot where her dad was waiting for her, on the way she spotted a cheerio walk up to Finn and Puck and start yelling something at Finn. Rachel couldn't care less till she recognized the angry female voice, it was Quinn.

"Awe come on Quinn, don't be mad. I had to join Glee. I told you. I didn't have a choice." Finn said trying to calm the blonde down, it didn't work.

"You are my boyfriend Finn Hudson you cannot be seen with those losers! You know that." Quinn insisted very pissed.

Rachel felt that old familiar nausea well up, the one that came up every time Quinn hurt her. Rachel didn't realize Quinn had a boyfriend or that the guy was Finn Hudson. Suddenly Rachel didn't like Finn all that much. That evening Rachel felt really depressed, nothing seemed to cheer her up. Then Jessie called, he was acting all sweet again. Jessie asked if he could pick her up from school that next day to go out for a little while Friday afternoon. Rachel needing something…anything…to feel better, says yes.

That next day Rachel is hit with a blue slushy in the morning and one right before lunch. By the end of the day Rachel was trying to avoid Quinn, she realized Quinn was taking her bullying to very personal levels with Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes were able to confirm for her that Quinn was only bullying people who didn't do what she said other than that Quinn made the other Cheerio's do her dirty work. Yet that didn't apply to Rachel. For some reason beyond Rachel's comprehension Quinn was Rachel's main bully, doing various horrible things multiple times every day but it also let everyone else know it was okay to pick on Rachel too and soon most was doing it. By Friday afternoon Rachel began to suspect Quinn was doing it to get a rise out of her and Rachel refused to give it to the arrogant blonde. That afternoon Rachel waited at McKinley for Jessie to pick her up, Rachel didn't see Quinn lurking in the halls watching her, and she didn't see the angry dark look on the blondes face.

That night Jessie took Rachel out for dinner and was the sweetest most attentive he's ever been. Rachel took the turn as a sign to throw herself headlong into her relationship with Jessie, to give him what he wanted, her virginity. Rachel began to plan out when it would happen. It had to be perfect and like it was in her head when she fantasized about it.

Saturday night Rachel goes on a date with Jessie, he keeps pushing for sex and Rachel kept asking him to wait, just a little longer. Jessie was frustrated and Rachel could tell, yet Jessie never says anything to her after he drops her off that night or doing their call that Sunday. Rachel assumes everything's good.

That next week the bullying from Quinn and everyone else continued. Rachel starts to carry a lot of extra clothes with her to school each day, hating the fact that it's even necessary while accepting that it was. Rachel figured she could deal with whatever the assholes of the school threw at her as long as she had Glee, her safe place, Rachel could deal with all of it. Then Kurt spotted her waiting for Jessie after school.

"Did you hear the news?" Kurt asked smirking; he loved knowing the gossip before anyone else.

"What news?" Rachel asked curious.

"Mr. Schue just accepted the unholy trinity into Glee club!" Kurt told her in a very dramatic voice.

Rachel dropped her bags, eyes wide she yelled. "What! He can't do that!"

Rachel rushed back inside to find Mr. Schue in his classroom, and she immediately got into a huge argument with him. Fifteen minutes later Rachel was furious, Mr. Schue wouldn't budge because they needed the people so the unholy trinity would stay no matter how much Rachel protested. Rachel was so mad she almost texted Quinn to yell at her then caught herself at the last minute and deleted the number from her phone along with all their text messages to each other. When Jessie picked her up a few minutes later she was still fuming and she vented to Jessie about the changes in Glee club. Rachel's bad mood ended the date early; she never noticed how odd Jessie was acting.

That next day at lunch Rachel gets a text from Jessie to meet out in the parking lot, she goes to see him and finds the other members of Glee club out there too even the unholy trinity. Confused Rachel walks over to Jessie and is immediately slammed with dozens of raw eggs. Everyone in Glee is witness to the attack and they're all stunned silent. When it stops Rachel opens her eyes to see Jessie St. James standing in front of her with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I can't have New Directions messing up my senior year. Your pitiful Glee club will get in the way. This is your only warning Rachel, back out and leave the singing to the talented people. It's not like you would have made it past Sectionals anyway. Give up now, none of you are good enough to stand on the same stage as me. Not even you Rachel."

"All of you, quit now. Make it easy on yourselves. You'll never win. McKinley's full of tone deaf losers, Carmel will out class you every time." Jessie stated turning to look at everyone standing off to the side.

Another round of eggs smashed into Rachel forcing her eyes closed again, when it was over and she opened her eyes again. Jessie was gone and so were all his Carmel lackeys, all people Jessie introduced her to over the summer.

Rachel was so humiliated. She stood there silent, frozen in place and confused. She thought Jessie loved her, she was going to give her virginity to him and he did…_this_ to her. Eggs! Of all things to throw on her, he used eggs! Rachel felt a dozen rolling emotions wash through her; she fought the tears back not wanting to show weakness in front of any Cheerio. And she was doing good too till she overheard Finn say.

"Wow, that's harsh. Man I feel bad for her."

"Poor Rachel." Kurt, Tina and Mike said.

"Damn manhands! You've got bad taste in men." Santana commented.

"Leave her alone San, what that guy did was really mean." Brittany added.

Sympathy from the Cheerios was too much, it broke Rachel's resolve and she ran off before the tears could fall. Rachel hides in the nurse's office, using the teacher's facilities to wash up. When she was done she found Puck waiting for her. Having only known him through class and his reputation Rachel was leery. Yet he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Jew Princess. Are you okay?"

Not expecting kindness from a jock, Rachel nodded yes but refrained from answering. Puck nodded and kept the smile on his face.

"Come on I'm going to take you home. Mr. Schue said he'd talk to your teachers."

"Why Noah, you don't know me or like me." Rachel stated forlorn.

"Not true Jew Princess. Not true at all. I know your smart, got a great voice and talk…a lot. Like a whole lot, more than anyone I've ever known. You're pretty, your nice and you're Jewish like me. And I do like you Rachel, when you're not talking so much."

The mirthful charming manner in which Puck said all that disarmed Rachel and made her smile.

"Thank you Noah. But you don't need to give me a ride home." Rachel replied.

"No I do. Orders from the big boss." Puck insisted.

"Big boss?"

"Quinn."

That stopped Rachel cold.

"If Quinn asked you to then never mind. I'd rather walk. Its safer."

"No! No! No! Jew Princess stop, it's not like that. Not like that at all."

"Then can you explain it to me Noah?"

"Even if we don't all get along we are all from McKinley. We're all a part of Glee and we're going to stick together. We've got your back Rachel."

"I still don't understand Noah." Rachel immediately replied.

"What that asshole did to you was wrong. And he's going to pay for it. Quinn will make sure of it."

"Wait, why Quinn?"

"Quinn's not all that bad Rachel. I know you guys fight, well, she picks on you like she does a lot of people. You can't take it personally. And she's a part of Glee club now, like me and Finn. Quinn doesn't like it when you mess with her stuff and now Glee club is her stuff so she's going to make that asshole pay. You don't talk shit about McKinley to a Cheerio. For what he did to you and for what he said to all of us. Win—win."

"Will this mean she's going to stop the slushy attacks on me during school?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"Uh, well probably not. I don't know why she does that or why she picks who she does. Sorry. I wish I could Jew Princess. Hey, at least Mr. Schue's going to talk to your teachers so you won't get in trouble for not showing up." Puck replied honestly and Rachel appreciated it.

Rachel was still confused yet understood the gist of what Puck was trying to say. Rachel had mixed feelings over all of it yet found it nice to have Puck there with her acting like a friend. It was better than nothing and Rachel felt very alone.

"Okay Noah, you can take me home."

**10. Quinn's POV:**

Violent fantasies rolled through Quinn's mind as she planned her revenge on Jessie St. James. The asshole was going to pay for what he said and did to Rachel. Quinn had the perfect excuse to do so which allowed her to bring in help to get it done. For that Quinn was glad, she had something elaborate in mind.

Quinn had tried for three weeks to apologize to Rachel and failed each and every time. Quinn was very depressed and at a loss of what to do. Then her promotion to Captain was announced and Coach Sue made her new mission very clear. Quinn was to bully Rachel even more, making the girl quit that club was more important than ever. Next Quinn had to convince Santana and Brittany to join Glee with her. Coach Sue wanted them to sabotage the club from the inside. Quinn agreed but hesitated saying anything to her friends at first. Quinn did not want to join Glee, she needed to keep her distance from Rachel. And then Finn joined Glee and Quinn hated that, especially when he described Rachel and short but really cute and sweet. Quinn really hated the dopy way Finn sometimes looked at Rachel. Comments and looks from Finn like that, made Quinn want to punch him. Breaking down Quinn gave Santana and Brittany the bad news. Brittany was actually happy, she wanted to sing and dance. Santana had to look it like an undercover assignment from Coach Sue to make it bearable. Either way Quinn was happy she wasn't doing it alone.

Quinn didn't even get a chance to attend a Glee club meeting before Rachel was attacked by that asshole she had been dating, Jessie St. James. Quinn had spotted the jerk at school when he picked up Rachel, Quinn really didn't like the look of him and all, and then her suspicions were confirmed in the school parking lot. When Quinn realized what was about to happened she wanted to stop it but like so much in her life, Quinn failed. To have to watch Rachel get dosed in raw egg was like someone kicking her in the stomach. Quinn couldn't imagine what Rachel was going through. As soon as the attack was over Quinn leapt into action.

"Puck!"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Go check on Berry then drive her home. Don't take no for an answer. Let her know Mr. Schue is going to talk to her teachers so she won't get in trouble." Quinn ordered and Puck rushed off.

"Tina go tell Mr. Schue what happened make sure he talks to Berry's teachers."

Tina nodded jogging off, Quinn turned to the others.

"Finn, Sam, Mike get the rest of the team together. We're making a hit on that asshole tonight and we have stuff we need to get first. Make sure to borrow your dad's truck Finn." Quinn ordered the boys and they rushed off.

"Kurt, who was that asshole, that did that to Rachel?" Mercedes asked still shocked over all of it.

"Jessie St. James, he's the Captain of the Carmel show choir. They're state champions." Kurt replied.

"San find out where that asshole's going to be tonight." Quinn asked her friend with an evil grin that made the Latina laugh.

"Kurt I need you to tell me all about Jessie. I'm going to pay him a visit tonight." Quinn stated.

"Why?" Artie asked while looking at her like she was growing a second head.

"No one shits on our school Artie especially those Carmel snobs. That asshole's going to pay and so are all his friends."

No one else questioned Quinn and everyone in Glee club did what they could to help. That evening Quinn made sure that every one of Jessie St. James friends cars were filled with manure; that was Santana's idea. Then Quinn had Jessie's car filled with manure and water then glued the some of the doors shut. When that was done Quinn made everyone go home while she alone remained behind. No one realized Quinn was the only one who didn't take off but there was no way she was going to leave without first making some things personally very clear to Jessie St. James.

Quinn knew to be smart about it; she waited till he was leaving rehearsals that evening. While all his buddies headed out to the parking lot soon to find their cars filled with shit, Jessie headed to the dressing rooms in back. Quinn followed him; she was wearing black sweat pants with a black zipper hoodie. The only thing she wanted Jessie to recognize was her face. She followed Jessie to the back and when he heard her following he turned around and Quinn kicked him in the nuts. Jessie fell like a stone clutching his bruised jewels moaning in pain. Quinn leaned down to get into Jessie's face and look him in the eyes.

"That was really fucking horrible what you did to Rachel Berry. You will never go near her again, you will never speak to her again or look in her general direction because if you do. I will rip your nuts off. This is your only warning, stay away from Rachel Berry!"

And for good measure Quinn punched him once in the face breaking his nose. Quinn was still really pissed but it would have to do. If she stayed any longer she'd get caught and that would be a lot harder to explain. Quinn took off getting on a dirt bike she borrowed from Brittany's uncle and rode off.

Quinn met up with everyone involved in the attack back at Puck's house. They stayed to play video games and drink. Quinn didn't tell anyone why she needed to stay behind yet she was in a better mood. Quinn knew she didn't deserve Rachel's forgiveness, Quinn knew what she was yet she still hoped that this…helped in some way.

It didn't. Every new day was a new torture. Quinn hated all that she had to do to keep her position on top, every slushy she threw, every person she shoved or threatened—made Quinn feel—like a monster. It's didn't always feel quiet this bad to do these things, Quinn had changed, was changing, slowly yet still changing and it was because of Rachel.

Rachel made Quinn want to be a better person even if Quinn had no idea how.

Over the next two months Quinn kept her Cheerios focused on training, the year before Janelle had taken them all the way to the top and won Coach Sue another trophy. Nothing less was expected of Quinn. She also kept the pressure on everyone else at school, slushy attacks, verbal harassment, being shoved into lockers and kids being tossed into trashcans became common. Even those in Glee club were not off limits, though other Glee members were less inclined to bully those in the club. Quinn's situation with Rachel was the only exception. In fact Quinn slowly backed off directly bullying anyone but Rachel, thankfully no one noticed as long as she shoved a freshman into a locker every once in a while.

After the mutual agreed upon attack on Jessie St. James Glee club grew a lot closer though they still weren't getting along or cooperating or making progress. Mr. Schue was horrible at leading the group and no one listened to Rachel who was the only one of course, to have any solid ideas on songs or set ups. Quinn really didn't want to bully Rachel during Glee club she did more than enough of it already only Rachel did something Quinn wasn't expecting. Rachel started to fight back.

Quinn had a tight hold on Finn yet Rachel still managed to charm him, and Puck and every other guy in the club. And then Quinn overheard Rachel telling Finn he was leading man material, it made Quinn want to gag forcing her to do something mean to the brunette. And then Rachel suggested she sing a rather romantic duet with Finn all while staring right at Quinn and the blonde finally got it. Rachel was finally fighting back. It excited Quinn and made her very happy. If Quinn had to fight with someone she rather it was Rachel, at least then it was somewhat fun.

And as it turned out Quinn wasn't the only one Rachel fought with in Glee. The brunette also fought with Mercedes and Kurt over the spotlight while Quinn sat in the back with Santana and Brittany doing the bare minimum. Quinn, Santana and Brittany agreed not to outright sabotage the club, it was fun and it did make them look good to college applications and they all figured the club was going to fail all by itself anyway so why bother.

Quinn's favorite thing about Glee was now she had the excuse to watch Rachel sing twice a week. What she didn't like was watching Rachel flirt with every guy in the room especially Finn and Puck. Some of it was just Rachel's open personality while a bigger part of it was Rachel's way of sticking it to Quinn. At least that's how Quinn felt about it.

Either way Quinn ended up getting into an argument with Rachel during almost every Glee club meeting. Quinn loved pushing Rachel's buttons and no one could get her riled up like the brunette could. Of course no one had any idea that more than half of the stuff they said to each other was a secret reference to their very secret ex-friendship. It startled and shocked Quinn the first time Rachel did it because she wasn't expecting it.

Rachel announced she was creating a special Glee club emergency phone list, so she needed everyone's number while giving everyone her number. Mr. Schue had to remind Santana and Puck not to share Rachel's number with anyone that this was for Glee purposes only. While everyone worked on practicing for Sectionals in the auditorium. Rachel remained behind in the choir room to put in the club's contact information into her phone. Quinn purposely didn't fill out the form Rachel handed out so when Rachel walked into the auditorium twenty minutes later she was only halfway expecting to get called out on it.

"Mr. Schue I need to speak to Quinn please." Rachel politely interrupted the rehearsal.

Mr. Schue immediately stopped the number and pulled Quinn out of the line up so the rest of the group could get back to work. Quinn stepped down off the stage to where Rachel as standing.

"Quinn I need your information too. I have everyone else's number but yours. Did you fill out the form?" Rachel asked looking Quinn directly in the eyes.

"No. I didn't think I needed to." Quinn replied staring right back.

"Well why not? I need everyone's numbers that I don't have." Rachel replied innocently.

"But you do." Quinn insisted without thinking.

"I do not. I only had my friend's numbers in my phone. Why in the world would I have a Cheerios phone number in my phone before now? I can't think of a single reason. Can you? So if you could fill out the form Quinn, I'd appreciate it otherwise I'll have to ask Santana or Brittany to pass along any necessary Glee messages." All said while staring Quinn directly in the eyes.

That hurt. That hurt a lot.

The next time this happened, Quinn made sure to say something appropriate right back.

And then there were the micro looks. During Glee they tended to give each other looks when no one else was watching, micro communications between just the two of them. Like the time Quinn sang a song with out Brittany and Santana with her and Rachel commented her voice was "pitchy" Quinn wanted to argue that's not what Rachel said before yet knew she couldn't or give herself away. Rachel got her good. It reinforced the fighting between them just on a much more personal level. Their private fights was the real cause of all those diva storm out's Rachel did and there were a lot of them, sometimes that was Rachel's only option. Quinn missed Rachel a lot, more than she'd ever admit, so Quinn took what she could get; which was nothing good, like her.

Slowly as Glee club approached Sectionals Quinn backed off some of the bullying toward Rachel. No one noticed because they were too busy, Quinn kept her Cheerio's busy; the football team was starting their season as were the hockey team. All the while Mr. Schue somehow managed with Rachel's constant necessary nagging to get Glee club into something presentable. They had a few routines down and a decent set list. Quinn acted like she didn't care yet deep down she wanted to do good for Rachel, so Rachel could feel what it was like to win for once.

When Sectionals finally arrived, Quinn had other things on her mind than singing. Her dad was on the rampage again; first he went after her mom then Quinn. She spent a week at Santana's house. It gave her time to physically heal and time for her dad to calm down. Quinn hated leaving her mother in that house but there was nothing she could do to change the situation. On top of all of the family drama, Finn was pressuring her to have sex. Quinn did not want to have sex with Finn Hudson; she didn't even like kissing him unless she was obligated to and even then never for very long. Quinn even joined the school's chastity club to press the point with Finn she was saving herself for marriage because her religion was very important to her, she didn't go to church every Sunday for nothing. It worked however Finn was getting increasingly pushy and whiny and it was grating on Quinn's nerves.

An hour before she was due to join the rest of Glee club on stage Quinn was hiding out in an empty conference room away from the dressing rooms. Quinn needed a bit of privacy to get her head together, she couldn't think with Finn hovering over her all the time. Checking the time Quinn figured she should head back, stepping out of the room she spotted a women's bathroom at the end of the hall. Wanting to check her makeup Quinn walked in and found Rachel crying at the sink.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and stared at Rachel for along moment. She didn't want to get into another fight with Rachel and there was no one there to pretend for so Quinn frowned and started to back up to leave. Apparently she didn't move fast enough, Rachel didn't even look up from the sink as she asked in a hurt voice.

"Come to get one more shot in before we go on stage Quinn?"

A dozen nasty things to say back crossed Quinn's mind yet that sad tear filled expression on the brunettes face made it all fade before leaving her lips. Frowning even more, Quinn walked over to Rachel to stand an arm's length away from the brunette, Rachel didn't even flinch like Quinn thought she would. The fact Rachel didn't, made Quinn smile on the inside.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn asked trying to keep the edge to her voice, which was hard to for her to do around the little diva.

"Nothing, Quinn. You don't have to pretend you care."

"Shit! Damn it Rachel! Why do you have to be so stubborn." Quinn growled out at Rachel slightly glaring at the brunette.

"Being truthful and honest is not being stubborn. You're smart you should know that Quinn." Rachel replied taking a deep breath, still trying to avoid looking at Quinn in the mirror.

Like so many times over the last couple of months Rachel made Quinn want to scream in frustration. Then Quinn spotted another tear roll down the little diva's face and all the fight drained out of Quinn. In a voice she had not used since the summer Quinn gently asked.

"I know we're not friends anymore Rachel. But I'm here and I'm asking sincerely, what's wrong?"

Rachel finally shut off the water in the sink and turned to look at Quinn. Suspicion, hesitation, and hurt all were reflected back at Quinn.

"Please." Quinn added and Rachel looked down at her feet sighing heavily.

"I don't think I can do this." Rachel began then continued on explaining to Quinn how much pressure she had been under to make Glee a success. Not just for herself but for the school too. Figgins had included Rachel on a private staff meeting to make it clear if they didn't at least make Nationals Glee would be dissolved and the funding given to the Cheerios. Mr. Schue wasn't any help, and trying to get everyone to work together was like trying to teach cats to swim. It was possible but very, very difficult. Rachel was confident in her own abilities yet the little diva didn't think it would be enough this time.

As Rachel talked Quinn was privately surprised by how…comfortable it was between them. Rather reminded her of what it used to be like between them. Unconsciously Quinn stepped closer waiting till Rachel was finished talking to say.

"Rachel Berry you are the strongest, bravest person I know. And I know for a fact that there's nothing you can't do once you put your mind to it. So tonight _will be a success_ _because of you_. Not just because of your amazing voice but because of your leadership and determination. You not only got the cats to swim but swim in formation. You do the impossible Rachel Berry, you make miracles happen and you make it look, so easy. Every day I am in awe of you."

Tears filled Rachel's eyes followed by the warmest smile Rachel had given her in months blossomed across the little diva's face.

"Thank you Quinn."

Quinn wanted to say more however Tina popped her head in and meekly interrupted.

"Quinn, Finn and Puck are going after that St. James guy. We might get kicked out of the competition."

"Shit!" Both Quinn and Rachel whispered at the same time and followed Tina out of the bathroom.

Quinn purposely let Tina get a good head start so Tina wouldn't hear her ask Rachel.

"You've been staying away from that asshole right?"

"I have not seen nor have I spoken to Jessie St. James since the attack at school that day." Rachel answered firmly.

Quinn grimly smiled nodding, "Good."

"Why?" Rachel asked reaching out to grab Quinn's arm stopping her.

Unlike the last few months where such a small gesture would cause a huge fight between them Quinn stopped and turned to look Rachel in the eyes. Quinn thought about lying or not answering yet something propelled the truth to pop out.

"I told that asshole if he went anywhere near you again I'd rip his nuts off." Quinn stated unable to keep smirk off her face.

"Why?" Rachel asked her hand gripping Quinn's arm a little tighter, the look on Rachel face was intense.

Quinn looked down shrugging then admitted. "He was a mean jerk and he was a mean jerk to you. You deserve so much more than someone like him in your life. He was never good enough for you."

Quinn didn't say anything else and she didn't let Rachel push for answers. Quinn followed Tina to the back staging area where most of the groups competing were gathered. Mike, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt looked extremely relieved to see Quinn and pointed to the back. Quinn didn't realize Rachel was right behind her. Quinn stepped outside to see Finn and Puck arguing with Jessie St. James and a handful of Jessie's cronies from Carmel. Walking over like a boss Quinn put her hands on her hips and used her HBIC voice to ask.

"What the hell is going on here? Do we have a problem?"

Suddenly everyone shut up and backed up, Finn and Puck turned to Quinn telling her.

"That asshole said he was going to make sure we were out of the competition." Puck told her followed by Finns. "Yeah, he was going to do something to Rachel. Said she, wasn't going to be there to save us."

That got Quinn's attention. Narrowing her eyes at Jessie the tall handsome boy immediately backed up a step.

"Do I have to remind you what will happen…asshole? Do I? Oh, hey, how's your car?" Quinn growled at Jessie making the young man gulp in fear.

"No. You don't." Jessie finally replied looking pissed but humbled.

Everyone watching was surprised when Jessie raised his hands and backed off taking his friends with him.

"Q, what did you say to him?" Santana asked shocked and proud of her friend's skills.

Brittany laughed catching Santana's attention she turned to the blonde who grinned answering. "San, that guy just doesn't want Q putting any more poop in his car."

"Wait, I thought we were only going to do that, that one time?" Puck asked walking over curious as was everyone else.

Quinn made a point to look and act exasperated then rolled her eyes as she answered. "So I filled his car with more horse shit after he cleaned it out."

"How many times did you fill his car with shit, Quinn?" Santana asked all while Rachel was staring at Quinn in proud confusion.

"Enough." Quinn answered then gestured for everyone to head back inside. "Come on, back in side. We have a competition to win."

Everyone began to move back inside the building, everyone but Rachel. The brunette stood there looking confused. Quinn feeling a little mischievous walked over to Rachel whispering in her ear.

"Once for egg he threw at you."

Quinn walked away with only a glance over her shoulder at Rachel, the brunette stood there with a growing smile on her face. Soon Quinn had a small matching one of her own.

**11. Rachel's POV:**

Rachel was very relieved when New Directions qualified for Nationals. Of course everyone seemed to think that meant no more hard work while Rachel knew it was going to take even more hard work to give them even half a chance. They had time to practice, plan and come up with something great. Well Rachel had time to do all that, no one else seemed to care, not even her co-captain Finn Hudson.

Over the last few months Rachel had noticed tall handsome Finn Hudson flirting with her when Quinn wasn't around, though Rachel only flirted back if Quinn was in the room. It was one of many games they played to hurt each other. Of course no one knew about this game, they only saw the affects, all the yelling, fighting, and lots of threats. Rachel knew everyone thought she hated Quinn and vice versa. She didn't, she wish she could, it would make everything easier only by the time Rachel felt she was emotionally prepared to truly ice out the blonde. Quinn would do something to confuse Rachel and draw her back in, like she did at Sectionals.

Why Quinn was so sweet to her in the bathroom eluded Rachel completely. Though it was the nicest, sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her and it had been exactly what she needed to hear. Yet Quinn's confession of how she threatened Jessie and what she continued to do to him…for Rachel…was the most wonderful confusing thing Quinn could have done. Did Quinn still want to be her friend? Was she only doing it for Glee? Was she doing it to be nice or did she have some horrible plan up her sleeve? Rachel was still stunned Quinn had got everyone together to get Jessie back for what he did but to think that Quinn also continued to go back and refill Jessie's car with poop _eight more times_ was something else entirely. Frankly if Rachel had felt a tiny bit more comfortable with Quinn she would have given the blonde a hug right there. And maybe if they had been alone Quinn would have let it happen.

Then as winter break started approaching things got weird at school. The slushy attacks and general bullying began to slow down which was nice though at the same time Rachel noticed something odd going on with the popular kids. Finn continued to flirt with Rachel every chance he got while Rachel noticed Puck getting closer to Quinn.

Rachel still watched, well, halfway stalked Quinn and noticed how melancholy the girl was lately. Rachel may not be a part of Quinn's life but she still wanted to know what was going on in it. And it seemed the sadder Quinn became the closer to Puck she got, seeing the two of them together bothered Rachel greatly. She had never been bothered by Finn getting close to Quinn yet for some reason she didn't understand Rachel really, really didn't like Puck getting so close the blonde and this was after Rachel considered that she liked Puck, thought he was a nice boy and would be a good match for Quinn. At least Puck was street smart and entertaining unlike Finn who was genuinely confused most of the time and a little dull.

Then Puck's Halloween party happened. The night of that party Rachel was out with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie having a small party of their own. It wasn't till that Monday the shit really hit the fan. When Rachel walked in that morning she expected to get hit by a slushy as she normally would, only for the first time in forever no one was paying any attention to Rachel instead everyone was talking about Puck's party. Rachel didn't understand the bits of gossip she got here and there and finally went to Kurt for some answers.

"Oh you didn't hear! Saturday's at Puck's party my brother did the dumbest thing he's ever done. He cheated on Quinn Fabray! And you'll never guess with who!"

"Finn cheated on Quinn! What?" Rachel was shocked.

"Yeah, it's the most shocking news this year." Mercedes commented with a huge smirk.

"Who was it with?" Rachel asked her mind already turned to the blonde and how much she must be hurting.

"That's the kicker, it was Santana "Satan" Lopez. Yeah, she took Finn's V card." Kurt commented with a judgmental roll of his eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense. Santana hates Finn." Rachel pointed out, that's when Mercedes re-joined the conversation adding.

"Apparently they were both super drunk. Pissed off a lot of people and not just Quinn you know."

"No I don't know, what do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Satan sleeping with Frankenteen not only pissed Quinn off but Satan's best friend Brittany. I've never seen Brittany this angry before, it's strange as hell to see it. The unholy trinity is no more." Mercedes answered.

Over the course of the day Rachel learned all the sordid details of what happened. Everyone in question had been at Puck's party, Quinn got drunk then angry and had Brittany take her home after getting into an argument with Finn. Brittany and Santana had been fighting so she stayed at Quinn's house for the night. Left alone, a really drunk Finn and a very drunk Santana had sex on Puck's little brother's bed. Puck took pictures of the two in bed and shared it. Quinn was super, super pissed and publicly broke up with Finn first thing that morning. Rachel was surprised all Quinn did to Santana was stop speaking to her. For that entire week Finn and Santana both were outcasts though every time Rachel spotted the pair together Santana was yelling at Finn.

That next week was no better, they couldn't hold Glee if Finn or Santana came; it would start an instant fight because neither Quinn nor Brittany could handle seeing them there. Rachel spotted Quinn crying three different times and each time wanted to go over to the blonde to see if she was okay only to remember they weren't friends and Rachel wouldn't be welcome. That Thursday Rachel was dismayed to have to watch Quinn and Puck flirt the entire Glee meeting then to have to see them leave in Puck's truck together. Rachel got a bad feeling about it.

That next day Quinn showed up to school hung over and looking a little worse for wear. Rachel didn't think much of it till right before lunch she found Quinn hiding out in a bathroom. Rachel stepped into the bathroom to hear someone softly crying. Not knowing who it was Rachel pulled an extra pack of travel tissue from her bag and passed it to the crying girl on the other side. After the girl took the tissue Rachel heard a soft.

"Thank you Rachel."

"Quinn? Is that you?" Rachel asked forgetting all the hostility and anger between them.

None of that mattered when everything in Rachel was screaming at her to make sure Quinn was okay. Quinn didn't answer so Rachel gently pushed.

"Are you okay Quinn? Do you want me to go get Brittany for you?"

Rachel waited and still the blonde didn't respond.

"If you don't answer I'll get one of the teachers to come check on you." Rachel stated hoping the light threat would get the blonde to talk, it did.

"Why do you care Berry? You should be jumping for joy that this is happening to me. I'm getting what I deserve." Quinn said from inside the stall.

Rachel heard so many unspoken things in those two sentences, so much pain and sadness.

"No one deserves to be cheated on Quinn. And I do care. Please don't ask me why I do but I do." Rachel admitted with a shrug Quinn couldn't see.

A moment later the stall door opened up and the blonde stepped out, her makeup was smudged and her face puffy from crying.

"You shouldn't care Rachel. I'm a horrible monster and I'm getting what I deserve." Quinn stated grimly looking at Rachel through the mirror.

Rachel was shocked by Quinn's statement and it caused her to bristle, she didn't like what it said about Quinn even if it came from Quinn's mouth.

"You're not a monster Quinn. Misguided? Yes. Mean, vindictive, cruel, I can agree with all of those but monster? No. And you don't deserve pain like this, not from friends. No one does." Rachel stated firmly.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel. She wasn't bothering to hide the conflict going on inside or the sadness and what looked like despair on the blonde's face. It hurt Rachel's heart to see it.

"Quinn…did…Quinn did something else happen?" Rachel asked softly. She couldn't help herself and took three steps closer to the blonde.

"I did something I thought would make me feel better and it didn't. It made me feel worse and gross and horrible. I fucked up Rachel. I just want to curl into a ball and disappear." Quinn confessed tears spilling over down her cheeks.

Rachel wasn't thinking and she didn't hesitate as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Quinn pulling the distraught girl into a lose hug. At first Quinn froze, not moving a muscle however when Rachel continued to hold the hug for longer than a second Quinn relaxed. A few heartbeats later, Quinn returned the hug and broke down crying.

"It's going to be okay Quinn. This…feeling will pass and you'll see. It's not so bad. Everything will be okay you need to give it time. This feeling won't last forever and soon the dark cloud will pass and the sun will come out again. Whatever it is, it'll pass. Things will get better. Everything will be okay."

Rachel stayed with Quinn for five minutes whispering in the blonde's ear that everything would work out. As soon as the blonde's tears slowed she relinquished her tight grip on Rachel and backed up putting space between them.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn stated then quickly left the bathroom leaving Rachel standing there confused and a little stunned.

"Did that just happen?" Rachel asked herself out loud in the empty bathroom.

**12. Quinn's POV:**

Quinn didn't have much time to deal with Finn or Santana, her mom was drinking heavily again and her father was being extra attentive. The fact she was in Glee club was a huge thorn in Russell's side, he hated that she was in a club with a known homosexual and the daughter of a pair of deviants. Quinn's only saving grace was that she had joined on Coach Sue's orders. Quinn had to literally tell her father.

"Dad, not only did Coach Sue order me to join that horrible club to sabotage it from the inside, she also ordered me to keep the pressure on that Berry girl to get her to quit. Trust me dad as soon as Coach Sue gets what she wants I'm out of there."

Then her father asked for details on how Quinn was keeping the pressure on Rachel. It made Quinn sick that her father liked what she was doing to Rachel so much. As it was, after Rachel's _out of nowhere hug_ that day, it was hard, to be keep being an asshole to Rachel. Of course that was all over the moment Coach Sue caught wind and pushed the issue again. Reluctantly Quinn did return to picking on Rachel every day, only to notice over the course of that week that Finn had begun to hang out around Rachel's locker and he was flirting openly with her in Glee now. The alarms going off in Quinn's head every time she saw Finn around Rachel giving her that dopy look blocked everything else out.

To make it worse, Quinn caught Rachel flirting with Finn when she knew Rachel didn't know she was there. It wasn't a game anymore. Desperate Quinn did so something she never thought she'd have to do, something that made her feel, so dirty.

She took Finn back.

Privately disgusted with herself Quinn was in an extra hostile, violent bad mood. She kept Finn on a tight leash and made a point to make up with Santana. Quinn needed her even if she was still a little pissed by the betrayal. It wasn't because of how much Quinn cared about Finn, in truth she didn't at all but Santana was her oldest friend that Santana broke the friend code hurt a lot. Quinn needed everything to be back to "normal", she increased the bullying on Rachel, kept Finn in check and Glee in chaos.

And now on top of everything else she was sort of having a secret fling with Puck. Well, she couldn't really call it a fling, she wasn't dating him at all. What she had with him was one time really brief bad sex. This coming after watching a porno with him and drinking just enough to get adventurous, and it was the worst most uncomfortable experience…ever. Quinn had no idea what the big deal about sex was, it was gross, sweaty, painful, confusing and not worth it. Quinn didn't like sex with Puck at all. It was never going to happen again but Puck wouldn't let up. He kept trying to corner her to talk to her about it and about doing it again.

Quinn thought she was smooth and handled it. Then came the day before winter break, Rachel found out she had hooked up with Puck and accidently told Finn who turned around and used it as an excuse to break up with her and ask Rachel out. When Rachel said yes to a date with Finn, Quinn saw red. Quinn had never in her entire life wanted to murder someone more than she did Finn in that moment and the funny part of it was, Rachel never found out Quinn had sex with Puck only that they got together, Finn thought Quinn had let Puck do stuff not go all the way. Puck kept his mouth shut and Quinn didn't correct anyone. Quinn turned around and began dating the Captain of the Hockey team, a very handsome boy named Jeff Collins. Quinn banned Finn from any red, white and black parties which pissed Finn off, unfortunately that made Rachel happy proclaiming that now they had more time to spend together.

Rachel was doing a good job of driving Quinn crazy and the brunette had no idea. Quinn thought she'd get a break from thinking about the little diva so much since she wouldn't be seeing her. Out of town with her parents for a church function Quinn managed to sneak away to a local shopping center, she came across a poster and music shop. Going inside to wander Quinn found an original playbill for Funny Girl signed by Barbra Streisand. It was for sale, for a lot of money. Quinn stared at the playbill for a very long time, till the guy working in the store asked her five different times if she needed help. Finally Quinn broke down and pulled out her credit card, she had just enough money in her savings to cover the charge so Quinn bought the playbill. Quinn took it home and stared at it for a week then she wrapped it in sparkling yellow paper with a white ribbon. It took time to build her nerve and when she did, Quinn walked over to Rachel's house to give it to her.

To find Finn Hudson's car parked out front.

The sadness that suddenly welled up surprised Quinn. Tears pooled blurring her vision before spilling over; Quinn turned around and walked home. Quinn was confused; she didn't understand why it bothered her so much to see Rachel and Finn together. She did know it wasn't because of Finn, to be honest she sort of hated the boy now. The long walk home gave Quinn a chance to think, and the only conclusion she could make was: she missed her friend. She missed Rachel and she was jealous because Finn got to spend time with her and she didn't. Once home Quinn took the gift she had intended to give Rachel and put it in a covered box in her closet. Quinn tried to forget about Rachel and Finn for the rest of the break.

School starting up again brought things back to normal. Quinn continued to bully Rachel and everyone saw how Finn "stayed out of it" or more like he was too scared of Quinn to stand up to her for Rachel. More than once the slushy hit Finn instead of Rachel, of course since the cup came from Quinn's hand Finn did nothing in retaliation. Finn really didn't like that the longer he dated Rachel the less respect others showed him. In Glee Quinn increased the bullying on both Rachel and Finn mostly because seeing them together made her gag. Others in Glee felt the same way about the new couple and they helped Quinn heckle them. Quinn took particular glee in being rude and obnoxious to the couple during their duets.

At home things were mellowing out, her father was in a better mood suddenly and her mom wasn't drinking as much. Quinn was glad; she could handle all the crap at school if going home was okay. Quinn hated that both Santana's parents and Brittany's parents knew so much about what was really going on at home though she very much appreciated the sanctuary they provided and how often the provided it.

When the weekend rolled around Quinn spent the day with Jeff, he was sweet and Quinn liked hanging out with him. They were driving around Lima wasting time when they neared the music store Rachel had taken Quinn to all that time ago. Out of the blue Quinn asked Jeff to stop so they could go inside, Jeff agreed when he spotted a Hobby shop that specialized in military model building. Jeff parked in the back and they took off in separate directions.

Jeff disappeared around the corner when out of nowhere Quinn heard a soft yelp of pain from a familiar voice. Quinn immediately stopped to find out where the yelp came from and was surprised to see Rachel pushed up against the side of the building looking utterly frightened and then completely shocked to see her father, Russell towering over Rachel, threatening her. Seeing Rachel in that position, _knowing_ how horrible and violent her father could be Quinn began to cry out of fear for the little diva. Quinn desperately wanted to run over and stop her father, pull Rachel away to someplace safe but fear of Russell kept her feet rooted in place. Helpless Quinn watched her father terrorize Rachel, threaten the brunette and man handle her shoving into the street before driving off leaving Rachel sobbing on the sidewalk.

Quinn saw red; she forgot about Jeff and took off after her father. Quinn didn't have a vehicle or a bike so she caught the bus home hoping that was where her father was going. When she finally got there she was relieved to find her father's car in the driveway. Still extremely angry over what Russell did Quinn grabbed one of the steel spikes in the yard that marked where the new flowers were going and used it to stab a hole in Russell's back driver side tire. It took a lot of effort to get the spike out, when she managed it she immediately plunged it into another tire. Leaving the spike dangling from the flat tire Quinn stormed into the house to see Russell and her mom Judy screaming at each other.

One fast look around the house and Quinn spotted two empty wine bottles on the coffee table along with her mother's bottle of pain medication. A new wave of dread, fear and terror washed through Quinn, swallowing the huge lump in the back of her throat she walked toward the screaming. Stepping into the kitchen Quinn took in the horrible site of her father beating her mother. Quinn wasn't thinking and rushed her father screaming at him to stop. Russell turned around and took his anger out of on Quinn instead.

Halfway through Russell grabbed his keys to leave and noticed his tires. He turned around came right back in and beat Quinn some more. When Russell disappeared upstairs Quinn dragged herself off the kitchen floor and stumbled over to her mom who was huddled in the corner sobbing. Her mom had a busted lip and a black eye, as gently as she could Quinn helped her mom into the guest bedroom on the first floor. She sat her mom down on the bed then got a wet washcloth to start cleaning her up. It was when Quinn was running cold water over the washcloth she looked up and grimaced at her own reflection. Quinn looked as bad as her mom, fat busted open lip, black eye and bruises all up and down her arms. Sighing with exasperation and endless sadness Quinn let a few tears fall then returned to her mother's side.

Much later that night Quinn snuck outside and down the street to use her cell phone. She didn't want to chance Russell seeing or hearing her. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Quinn had both Berry men's phone numbers. Hoping it wasn't too late to call Quinn dialed Leroy Berry's number.

"Hello?" Leroy answered in his deep voice.

"Hi Mr. Berry, it's Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Hi Quinn! How have you been? We've missed you coming over." Leroy brightly replied brining fresh tears to Quinn's eyes.

"I'm okay Leroy, thanks. Rachel and I aren't as close as we used to be. I do miss coming over. I miss hanging out with you guys." Quinn replied with a frown.

"Is something wrong Quinn? You sound sad."

"Its why I called. Um, shoot, did Rachel say anything to you today? To Hiram maybe?"

"She came home in tears, she won't speak to us about it. Do you know what happened, Quinn?"

"Yeah. I was out with my boyfriend today when I saw it happen. Oh god Leroy, I'm so sorry that happened. I wasn't able to stop it." Quinn started crying on the phone.

"Quinn! Quinn, please who was it? Who hurt Rachel?" Leroy asked his voice full of concern.

Quinn cried even harder, she couldn't get the words out.

"Quinn? Where are you? I'm going to come get you so we can talk. Okay?" Leroy told her, Quinn managed a weak.

"Okay."

"Are you at home?"

"Down the street at the corner."

"Stay put, I'll be right there." Leroy ordered and Quinn told him she would.

Fifteen minutes later Leroy pulled up and Quinn got in. Leroy didn't say anything at first not till she turned to actually look at him.

"Holy!" Leroy exclaimed turning on the interior light so he could see Quinn's face better.

"Oh…my…Quinn what happened?" Leroy asked shocked and horrified by her appearance.

"You can't tell anyone you saw me like this. Please Leroy, you can't tell anyone. I'll be in so much trouble if you do. Please!"

"Quinn, please tell me what happened." Leroy pleaded tears welling up in the man's eyes.

Tears streaming down Quinn's face she confessed. "It was my dad. He's the one that hurt Rachel. I couldn't stop it but he cornered Rachel, threatened her, grabbed her and threw her on the ground. You have to keep him away from Rachel, next time he'll really hurt her."

"Did your father do this to you?"

Quinn nodded still crying.

"Do you know why?" Leroy asked gently then rummaged in his glove box for extra travel tissue handing the pack over to Quinn.

Quinn told him the truth about her father, his views, his beliefs and how much it bothered Russell that the Berry's even moved to Lima in the first place. Quinn didn't have the courage to confess her own horrible behavior toward Rachel, she was deeply afraid Leroy would rightfully condemn her for it and she really, really wanted Leroy to keep liking her. Then Leroy pressed for details regarding Quinn's physically broken state and she told him the truth, how she went into a rage after seeing her father hurt Rachel, stabbing her father's tires then confronting him only to find him beating on her mother.

When Quinn was done talking, Leroy leaned over the center console and gently hugged Quinn for a long time. She cried harder but the hug helped more than she could put into words. Leroy drove them to the Lima police station then made her wait in the car. He returned ten minutes later with a plain clothes police officer. First thing the police officer did was ask her if she needed to go to the hospital. Quinn declined. Then with great care and gentle words Leroy asked Quinn to tell the office what happened and she did. Quinn made it clear her father could never find out what she was the one reporting him, if Russell did find out he'd put her in the hospital. The police officer assured her it would remain anonymous, and that he would personally go check on her mom and arrest her father. The officer suggested Quinn sneak back in her house before the police arrived to remove suspicion from her.

Leroy offered to drive her home, when they got there, they parked down the street from the Fabray house in silence with the car turned off.

"Are you sure about this Quinn? I can take you to a friend's house? Or you could always come home with me, my door is always open to you Quinn. Always." Leroy pushed.

"No the officer was right. I can't let my dad know it was me. Thank you for the offer Leroy, it means a lot to me. More than you know. Can I ask a favor?" Quinn hesitantly threw out.

"Okay."

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"But Quinn."

"No! Please Leroy! I can't handle anyone knowing the truth, please." Quinn begged.

"Not even Rachel?" Leroy asked looking Quinn in the eyes, he could see how absolutely scared she was.

"Especially Rachel, please! No one can know, please Leroy don't tell anyone about this."

Quinn kept begging.

"Not even Hiram?" Leroy asked and again Quinn vigorously shook her head no.

Leroy sat there quiet for a long time, thinking, eventually he sighed heavily and nodded yes. "Okay Quinn. This is what I'll do. I'm going to tell Hiram about your father hurting Rachel only because I'm going to let Hiram know I'm pressing charges against him. I won't tell Rachel who told me about the attack. And I promise Quinn I won't say a word about your father to anyone else."

"Thank you Leroy." Quinn replied leaning over and giving the man another long, tight hug.

"You have to promise me one thing."

"Okay?"

"If this happens again. You have to call me. Please Quinn." Leroy insisted.

"Okay. I promise." Quinn replied.

Getting out of the car Quinn ran the short distance home and snuck in through the back. Luckily she found her father snoring away in his office, the TV on an empty scotch bottle next to him. Quinn was in bed when the police arrive and knocked on the door, Russell was too drunk and out of it to answer the door so Judy did. One look at the woman's face sealed Russell's fate, he woke up as he was being arrested for domestic violence and assault on a minor.

Quinn called Coach Sue the next morning then took a week off from school to heal and deal with her father's incarceration.

**13. Rachel's POV:**

Rachel was on her cell phone with Finn trying to discuss their next duet in Glee when she noticed her dad leave the house with his coat on and drive off. Curious Rachel said goodnight to Finn then went to find her other father. Hiram was reading in bed.

"Dad? Where did Daddy go so late? It's almost midnight?" Rachel asked.

"And you should be in bed." Hiram pointed out.

"I was discussing Glee with Finn Dad. It was important. Where did Daddy go?"

"He got a phone call and stepped out for a little bit. He'll be back soon. Go to bed sweetie. Its nothing to worry about, if it was, your father would have said something to the both of us."

Rachel nodded accepting that knowing it was true. Yet Rachel stayed up and waited till her father got home, it wasn't till almost 3am. And when he did pull up Rachel was surprised to see how tired and weary her father appeared. Nosy and very curious Rachel hid and listened in as Leroy came inside and found Hiram waiting up for him, Rachel overheard them talking.

"Where did you go for so long?" Hiram asked.

"I found out why our daughter was in tears this afternoon." Leroy said tired.

"And?"

"Rachel was attacked."

"Oh my…who called Leroy?" Hiram asked stumbling over the dozen questions all trying to come out at once.

"Someone who saw it all happen. They thought we should know about it. I went to the police and filed an assault report."

"Leroy, who was it?" Hiram asked anger clear in his voice.

"Russell Fabray."

"How someone as wonderful as Quinn could come from such a hateful monster, I'll never know. It's not enough that he sends us death threats at work and at home now he's gone after our daughter?" Hiram was seething at this point.

"Calm down Hiram. He's being arrested right now and we'll both be there for the court hearing. We'll have to get Rachel a Taser or some pepper spray, something to help get her out of situations like that in the future."

"This person, the one who called you. Why didn't they stop it?" Hiram asked and Rachel could hear tears in her father's voice.

"They were too far away. As it was it took that person a long time just to get our phone number so they could let us know."

"Did you tell them thank you?"

"I did Hiram."

"Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"In the morning."

Rachel wiped tears from her eyes then rushed off to bed before her father's found her listening in. The brunette sat in bed for almost two hours thinking about everything. Russell Fabray attacking her outside the music store was terrifying and it wasn't the first time. Russell was a violent, almost hysterical homophobe but he was also a huge coward. Both attacks happened because Rachel was alone off the street.

Rachel had hid the attacks from her fathers because she didn't want them to think Quinn had anything to do with it. The relief Rachel felt at her dad's kind words regarding Quinn was significant. Rachel didn't want her dads to think negatively about Quinn, it was why she never told them about the bullying at school. The brunette was aware of how crazy that was and how that made her look but Rachel held out hope that she would reconcile her friendship with Quinn sometime in the future. When initially asked why the blonde stopped coming over all the time Rachel simply said that they had grown apart.

Rachel thought about Quinn all weekend long, that next afternoon she accompanied her father to the police station and gave a positive identification of her attacker. Thankfully she didn't have to face Russell in person she was able to do it through a two way mirror. That next week at school Rachel sought out Quinn wanting to explain why Russell was in jail and her part in it. Only Quinn never showed up, afraid to ask direct questions Rachel patiently waited till she over hard Kurt and Mercedes gossiping. According to Santana and Brittany Quinn was home sick with the flu and would return that next week. Rachel had to wonder if Quinn was really sick or if was, family drama keeping her at home.

That next week Rachel kept an eye out for Quinn, when she finally spotted the blonde, it seemed she was in a very grim mood though she did refrain from bullying anyone. By lunch the gossip was Quinn had broken up with Jeff over her week off, and there were a dozen reasons why floating around all of them more outrageous than the next.

When Finn made it obvious he was going to spend the lunch hour with at the football table with his friends, Rachel a little angry to get ditched during lunch again headed alone over to the choir room. The walk through empty halls gave Rachel a chance to cool off. So far Finn was not a good boyfriend; he was forgetful, thoughtless and selfish. Rachel excused it, telling herself repeatedly that it was because Finn was a boy, that boys just didn't pay the same amount of attention to things as girls did. Still it was disappointing and she hoped the longer they were together they better boyfriend Finn would become.

Rachel entered the choir room and set down her bag, she began to remove items for her lunch and found one of the containers had leaked. It wasn't bad so Rachel used her hands to clean it up then left for the bathroom to wash up. With her hands covered in olive oil Rachel used her butt to push the door open and stumbled across Quinn alone at the sinks putting makeup on. It was obvious to Rachel's keen eye that Quinn had been crying.

A thousand things to say rushed through Rachel's mind yet nothing came out. Quinn barely glanced in her direction through the mirror, the blondes face remained a mask of indifference. Rachel frowned then walked silently over to the sinks and washed her hands slowly. More than once she almost caught Quinn looking at her through the mirrors but the blonde was good about averting her eyes every time she looked up. Still nothing was said.

Rachel thought about leaving and letting go of what she wanted to say to the blonde then as she turned to leave that nagging voice in the back of her head stopped her. Turning on her heel till she was facing Quinn Rachel lifted her chin and walked over to the stone faced Cheerio.

"Quinn. I think you should know it was Daddy that went to the police but I was the one who filed the charges against your father." Rachel stated in a nervous rush.

Quinn looked down at the sinks not saying a word her face an unreadable mask. Rachel was confused that Quinn wasn't asking questions or reacting in any way, it prompted her to push further.

"Quinn…I had to…your dad…well, he's as bad as you said he was. He…he came after me outside the music store last Saturday. I didn't think anyone saw but someone did and told Daddy. I wasn't going to say anything to anyone."

"Why?" Quinn asked in a voice so soft Rachel thought she misheard her.

"I was afraid my Dads would think bad of you, like you were the same as your dad but they don't Quinn. They don't think that at all!" Rachel insisted.

Quinn's expression turned grim, the blonde finally turned hard eyes to Rachel. And Rachel saw right through the wall of ice to see…pain.

"You should. I've been doing the same thing to you for almost two years. I'm going to keep doing it too. I'm just like him Rachel. I'm not worth your kindness and you know it."

Rachel felt like Quinn had physically slapped her in the face, tears well up in her eyes as she got mad. Standing her ground she stomped the three steps over to the blonde getting in her face to tell her.

"You may have his last name but you are nothing like him Quinn. Nothing! And I know that for a fact. How? Simple, I see you Quinn and I like to think I know you too. I see the real you. The real you is why…the real you is why no matter what you do…when we're alone…I care Quinn…I care."

Rachel huffed with irritation at herself, her normal reliable vocabulary was failing her and she was stumbling over too many thoughts and not enough words. She tried again.

"You are nothing like him because someone like him would never apologize. They would never be so genuinely sweet to people like my Dads. They would never be friends even for a moment with someone like me. You're nothing like him Quinn. You may not believe that but I do. And one day you'll believe it too."

The stone pained expression disappeared as Rachel spoke till there was only genuine surprise left on Quinn's face. As soon as she was done speaking Rachel nodded twice then turned around and left without another word. Returning to the choir room in a stunned haze Rachel ate her lunch dwelling on everything she had said to Quinn.

Rachel was lost in her head the rest of the day. Quinn had the knack of getting under her skin like no one else and the constant mystery she presented to Rachel was an addiction all on to its self. Every time she got close to Quinn, Rachel felt like she was only getting half the picture, half the information and it was absolutely frustrating. For a long time Rachel honestly thought the person she got to know over the summer was gone then Quinn showed her that wasn't true. All Rachel wanted was to be Quinn's friend and to be open about it with everyone yet that still wasn't possible.

The rest of the week was a return to normal, Quinn returned to bullying Rachel but lightly (no slushies') and Finn continued to disappoint her. This time through Glee. All Rachel wanted was her boyfriend to be the leading man she knew he could be but all Finn cared about was popularity, he was only co-captain of New Directions because Mr. Schue thought it would be a good idea to keep the popular kids involved. In truth Finn was as effective as Mr. Schue was, Rachel had to rely on Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Sam, Artie and Tina to get things done.

The next two weeks was more of the same, Rachel struggled to get everyone in Glee rehearsing for Nationals, even Mr. Schue. Then Puck's party came around. It was right after Glee that Friday, Finn mentioned he wouldn't be available for their normal Friday night date.

"Wait, you're breaking out date, why?" Rachel asked curious only to see the tall boy fidget and look all over the place but at her.

"I haven't been hanging out with my friends enough. I'm going to Puck's house tonight instead." Finn admitted.

"Puck's having his usual Friday party?" Rachel asked hurt when she realized what he was saying.

"Well, yeah."

Rachel sighed gathering her books and bag to walk home, she told him disappointed. "Okay. Call me this weekend."

"Rachel wait. I'm not going over there right now, later. I can still drive you home and hang out a little while."

"That's not necessary Finn. You feel you need to hang out with Puck go hang out with Puck. I've got things I need to get done before the weekend starts so don't worry about me." Rachel insisted trying to hide how hurt she was that yet again, Finn was off to another party and yet again he does not invite her to go along. He never does.

"I can take you home." Finn repeated confused by his girlfriend.

"Okay but I only need you to drop me off." Rachel said slowly wanting him to understand.

"Hey, do you want to come over for dinner at my house tomorrow night? Kurt's going out with that new guy he's been hanging out with and my mom said she'd help me cook." Finn asked giving her his half smile, he thought it was charming, most thought he looked confused including Rachel but she thought that it was a part of his actual charm. Its what Rachel thought made Finn so sweet.

"Okay! That sounds great." Rachel replied nodding in agreement.

Rachel really did think it was a good idea, it would be their first dinner at his house and she thought Mrs. Hummel was simply the sweetest woman she had ever met. Rachel hoped this would be the positive turning point between them. She liked Finn and thought he could be a real leading man even though he was so dense and dull. He didn't get any of the things she liked or remembered that she even liked them but more important he didn't consider her ever or stand up for her and Rachel was getting sick of it. Finn liked dating her but he didn't like not going to the parties or being popular so he was only a real boyfriend part of the time. Even Jessie wasn't that cruel. Rachel spent all of Friday night thinking hard about if Finn Hudson was worth dating any more.

That next night Rachel dressed extra special for Finn and was ready to go as soon as he showed up. Then Finn appeared at her front door in dirty jeans and a smelly shirt, he shrugged smiling at her telling her.

"I came straight from the park with the guys. You look nice."

"I thought this was a special occasion." Rachel commented turning her head as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh it is. I'll take a shower after we get to my house. Are you ready?" Finn asked grinning at her.

"Yes."

"Let's go." Finn gestured keeping his hands in his pockets.

Rachel thought about making a point to hold his hand to the car till she took a better look at him and realized how dirty he really was. Instead she smiled nodded and followed Finn to the car climbing in without his help. The drive over to Finn's house was rather short, she had only been there twice before with Kurt to grab something quickly, and this would be Rachel's first time hanging out at her boyfriend's house with her boyfriend in the four months of dating him.

Mrs. Hummel was there finishing cooking and wrapping everything in foil so Finn could shower. Rachel spent an hour talking to her about Kurt, Finn, Glee and her dreams. It was the longest conversation she had ever had with Finn's mother. Eventually he came back showered dressed in clean jeans and a blue t-shirt. Mrs. Hummel made her exit as Finn made their plates excited to eat one of his favorite meals.

"So what is this again?"

"Pork Butt." Finn answered digging into his plate while Rachel stared at hers.

Rachel had never had Pork Butt before but to her it really looked like a lot of dead animal on her plate, just looking at it made her want to vomit and the name of the dish she found heinous and not appetizing at all.

"Pork Butt?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite. It's not actually butt." Finn helpfully pointed out.

"Finn…you know I'm vegan…right?" Rachel asked wanting to vomit and cry at the same time.

"That means you don't eat beef or chicken right? This is pork, what's the matter?" Finn asked shoveling food into his mouth.

Rachel started to turn a little green.

"I can't eat this." Rachel admitted five minutes later, Finn was confused.

"Why?"

"I'm vegan. It doesn't mean no beef or chicken it means no meat at all not even fish." Rachel tried to explain as simply as possible.

It took Finn two minutes to comprehend was Rachel was saying. "Oh man! I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Finn. It was a very nice effort. Thank you."

Rachel got Finn to take her home a half hour later, she was still feeling very ill but Finn was full and wanted to make out and fool around a little bit. And when she had to push Finn's hand away from her crotch for the fourth time as they sat in his car in front of her house with both of her Dads home, that's when it hit Rachel. She had to break up with Finn.

And she did. Before she got out of the car she told him it was over, gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car going inside her house. Finn sat here for a half an hour before calling Rachel on her cell. They talked for another two hours over the phone with him parked out front. She didn't want to be mean about the break up yet Finn wasn't getting it. Finally she had to bluntly tell him.

"I'm sorry Finn but it's over. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. We're done."

That Monday Quinn smiled at Rachel when she walked in, no one else saw it yet it still meant the world to Rachel.

**14. Quinn's POV:**

Eventually her dad was let out on bail and he came home. It was only because of what Rachel said that Quinn could face him. Quinn would play her father's games if that meant not getting hit or her mom getting hit; all she had to do was remember she was only pretending, it wasn't who she really was. If Rachel had faith in her, she could have faith in herself too.

At school Quinn lightened up on how she bullied Rachel, ready to accept any sort of punishment Coach Sue decided to dole out only she lucked out and Coach Sue never noticed she was too focused on the upcoming national cheerleading competition. Then the best thing happened, Rachel dumped Finn. Quinn was so thrilled by the news she did a literal dance of happiness in her bedroom when she found out.

Of course Quinn didn't call Rachel or approach her at school, the most she did was smile discreetly to Rachel the morning after the breakup. After that she was content to let things return to normal. Only the closer it grew to the end of the year the more aware of a few keys things Quinn became. First was the yearbook.

The year before Coach Sue made sure to keep Glee Club out of the yearbook by dominating the school photos, this year Rachel really wanted Glee club included and she tried to make it happen but even Principle Figgins wouldn't go against Coach Sue on some things. Quinn saw this, understood this and then made it happen all without Rachel ever finding out. It only took partially blackmailing Coach Sue followed by Quinn selling her soul to the odd tracksuit wearing woman. Quinn figured she already sold herself the day she put the Cheerio uniform on. In the end it worked. Rachel got her page in the year book.

The other thing was Puck. Now it seemed he had his sights set on Rachel. After the little diva broke up with Finn, Puck had turned into Rachel's night in shining armor. They were getting toward Nationals, Quinn hoped to see Rachel buckle down and push the group to do its best like she normally would only to find out after the fact the brunette had been hanging out with Puck. The first time Quinn heard this the first thing she did was go over to Puck's house, corner him and force him to confess on how far he was planning on going with Rachel.

"Q, I promise Jew Princess is just my friend. She needs a friend right now, she's bummed about Finn still. I swear Q, I haven't touched her."

"Don't ruin our chances at Nationals Puck. Stay away from Berry." Quinn threatened hoping that would be enough.

She wasn't the only one concerned, Finn started hounding Puck threatening him every chance he got while trying to sweet talk Rachel into taking him back. It didn't work but Finn kept trying.

Quinn took the Cheerio's to a championship win making Coach Sue very happy. Not long after Nationals finally rolled around and Quinn was actually excited. The club had finally gotten it's shit together during rehearsal, they had a good shot at winning and everyone was doing their best to ensure it. The day of the competition everyone was on their best behavior, getting along and working together as a real group. However during their performance, during the last song Finn broke rank and cross the stage to plant a kiss on Rachel. It cut Rachel off mid song and threw off the whole routine. They knew before they were off the stage they weren't going to win.

After they lost the competition Mr. Schue was able to confirm it was the Finn's efforts that ruined it. Everyone was pissed at Finn.

Then on the bus ride back to Lima Quinn overheard Rachel tell Kurt that Finn was pressing her to take him back and she was actually thinking about it. Quinn was pissed. Two days after Nationals Quinn couldn't hold it back anymore and went in search of Rachel, stalking her till she spotted Rachel going into an empty bathroom. As soon as it was clear Quinn went inside.

Rachel was washing her hands at the sin ask, Quinn didn't even give her a chance to say hello before she demanded to know.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Rachel asked confused.

"That you're taking that dumbass back?" Quinn bluntly asked.

"Um. Well, I have been thinking about it." Rachel admitted a little confused.

"Why?" Quinn demanded stomping over to the brunette, her anger showing.

Rachel stammered then shut her mouth. Quinn frowned more, then gently asked. "Why?"

"At least Finn wants to date me. No one else does." Rachel admitted unable to look Quinn in the eyes so she didn't see the disbelief and confusion on the blondes face.

Quinn was forced bite back the first dozen responses and took a deep breath remembering to watch her tone. Relaxing her face Quinn looked at Rachel and gently told her.

"Rachel you broke up with Finn for a reason. I don't know what that reason was and I don't care. What matters is that you thought that reason was good enough to end it with him. Don't second guess yourself, trust your own judgment. You know deep down Finn was only temporary anyway and that's why it was okay he wasn't good enough for you. No guy at this school is good enough for you, no guy in this town or this state is good enough for you. Rachel you are going to leave this town, leave us all behind and become the star you've always been inside. And once you show the world what Rachel Berry can do, there will be no stopping you. Rachel your worth more than the rest of us put together. No one's future is as bright as yours. You're going to take over the world with your talents. Promise me Rachel you won't ever settle for less than the best, that you won't let any of us drag you down, the world needs you. Promise me Rachel."

Quinn didn't know how to read the look Rachel was giving her; it was sort of a mix of surprise, confusion, shock and something else Quinn couldn't put her finger on. Rachel stared silently at Quinn for a long moment, Quinn was about to repeat her request when the brunette finally replied.

"I promise Quinn."

"Good."

Quinn nodded a few times then turned around and walked out. Having said her peace, Quinn kept her distance from Rachel. Now that school was winding down Quinn had her home life to deal with. Her father's court date went okay he was convicted for assaulting Rachel and sentence to two more weeks in jail followed by three months of probation and one thousand hours of community service. When Russell came home he apologized to her mom and herself making lots of promises to be better. They both really wanted to believe him so they both gave in and welcomed him home.

Once school was over Quinn started to relax, the pressures of being a Cheerio, being the HBIC, of being who she was expected to be was pushed aside in favor of reading, hiding out and decompressing. Quinn felt like a snake trying to shed its skin, it took time but she knew it'd be worth it. Now that it was summer Quinn was really hoping to have a repeat of last summer with lots of secret hanging out with Rachel. Quinn didn't want to bring Cheerio Quinn over to Rachel's house that would only ruin things so she waited till she felt less like a wound up monster and more like her real self.

The day Quinn decided to go over to Rachel's house and surprise her with the gift she bought that last winter. It took the long walk over to sufficiently build up her nerve to knock on the Berry door and to recite the apology she had been working on for a week. However as Quinn walked up the front door it suddenly opened and both Berry men were heading out.

"Oh hi Quinn." Both Berry men greeted the blonde with big happy smiles.

"Hi Leroy, Hiram, good to see you guys. Hey, is Rachel home?" Quinn asked relieved and encouraged by the friendly greeting.

"Sorry Quinn, she's out of town for the summer. She's attending that performing arts camp outside New York. Didn't she tell you?" Hiram asked and Quinn shook her head no.

"So, she's going to be gone the whole summer?" Quinn asked bummed out.

"Yup. Sorry Quinn. Hey Hiram, I forgot our camera, will you go back inside to get it please?" Leroy asked his husband and Hiram brightly nodded yes and went inside to fetch the item.

Leroy turned around to Quinn the moment they were alone and gave her a gentle smile asking. "How is it at home?"

"Better. Dad said he's going to attend those court appointed anger management therapy sessions. I hope it helps, mom too." Quinn commented with a shrug and a half frown.

Leroy nodded his head in understanding then reached out pulling Quinn into a fast tight hug.

"If you ever need to talk about it Quinn. I'm here, call me or come over. The door is always open." Leroy told her kissing her on the top of her head, Quinn hugged him even tighter.

Quinn headed home waving goodbye to both Berry men. Trying to put Rachel out of her mind Quinn called Santana to see what the Latina was up to. For a week Quinn kept it up, trying anything to distract herself and it didn't work. Frustrated, Quinn started stalking Rachel online, eventually from updates on her MySpace account Quinn figured out which performing arts camp Rachel was at. Quinn also found a handful of new video's Rachel posted with her singing new songs. These video's Quinn watched often on repeat, she still loved watching Rachel sing and Quinn could tell Rachel's skills were improving. What Quinn didn't like was that Rachel was now dedicating songs to some one named "Chris", four songs were dedicated to this new person in Rachel's life and not once does this person appear on camera. More than anything Quinn wanted to know was this Chris a boy or a girl? A new boyfriend or a new friend? Quinn thought that was bad enough till she decided on a whim to check Rachel's MySpace account for new video's before heading out on a double date with Brittany.

A new video had been posted under the title "For someone special", Quinn felt dread rise up from her stomach as she pressed play on the video. Rachel was singing some sappy love song, it was good too, Rachel's voice was getting stronger. Then at the very end before the video cut out Quinn watched as Rachel finished the song, nodded and smiled big at the applause of whoever was behind the camera then walk over to the side to see a lot more people in the room. Then Rachel pulled a very handsome guy up from a couch to throw her arms around him and kiss him.

"Who the fuck, is that?" Quinn asked out loud not liking this at all.

It was bad enough Rachel was dedicating songs to someone named Chris but now she was apparently seeing some guy too. Was this guy the infamous Chris? Or someone else Quinn had to worry about.

Quinn sat there on the edge of her bed for a long moment, thinking. Not that she would ever confess it out loud, Quinn was jealous of whoever these new people in Rachel's life were. And what made the sinking feeling worse Quinn knew these new people were a lot more worthy to be friends with Rachel than she was. Depressed and feeling like she was going to throw up Quinn grabbed her coat and went out on the double date.

Days then weeks past and no matter how much Quinn tried to forget the brunette, she couldn't. She tried dating different boys even becomes Sam's girlfriend, spending weekends with Brittany and Santana with entire days at the bike track. She tried going to parties, volunteering at her dad's church…anything that might help only with every passing day her desire to see Rachel grew. By the end of the summer Quinn was ready to snap, she realized what she had been doing before would no longer work. Her overwhelming feelings for Rachel, her desire to be Rachel's friend was too strong, Quinn knew she had to do something or she'd go mad.

After watching all of Rachel's MySpace video's for the thousandth time Quinn came to a decision. She was going to win Rachel over as a real friend and not just in secret. Quinn was going to publicly be Rachel's friend, she didn't want to hide it anymore, and she didn't want to keep hurting Rachel. Quinn was sick of the games though she knew it could mean her banishment from the top of the heap to the bottom. The more Quinn thought about it all the more she realized this task would be very difficult, even if Quinn completely stopped picking on Rachel, others would not. Too many people liked to pick on Rachel and if Quinn suddenly made the little diva off limits it would cause a revolt and Quinn could not have people second guessing her orders. Quinn was going to have to be smart about it and she was going to need a plan.

**15. Rachel's POV:**

Watching Quinn walk out of the bathroom after laying that bombshell on her Rachel stood there totally stunned for a good five minutes trying to figure out if she had just dreamed that encounter or if it had really happened. Rachel had been doubting her worth for a long time, she thought a win at Nationals would be just what she needed to pick her back up only it turned into a disaster. The only thing that had made her feel even remotely good about herself was all the attention Finn lavished on her, she liked it and it made her second guess her original decision. That was till her biggest bully and tormenter gave an eloquent speech about Rachel's worth and Rachel's future. No one other than her fathers had ever expressed so much confidence in her abilities or her dreams. Why did it have to be Quinn to say those things? Then the answer came to her and Rachel smiled. It was because it was Quinn, Quinn always knew what to say when it was important.

Rachel hoped that with the school year winding down things would mellow between her and Quinn however Rachel was dismayed to realize that wasn't the case. Quinn was keeping her distance as much as possible, then Rachel remembered the upcoming assault trial and figured that's why Quinn was staying away. Then the week before summer Rachel was looking at the family calendar trying to plan out which classes to take and realized there were not enough classes being offered to properly fill up her schedule. It wasn't like last year when Rachel didn't know what it was like to hang out with a friend, now Rachel did know what that was like and damn it she wanted it again. And that made her sad; the very idea of spending a whole summer without seeing Quinn, without hanging out with Quinn was not a summer she was looking forward to.

So Rachel did something about it, she sat both her Dads down and asked to go away for the summer. After some digging on line Rachel found an amazing performing arts camp that was all summer long and out of state. Exactly what Rachel needed, and both her fathers agreed, by the end of the week Rachel and Leroy were on a plane heading to the camp.

Having never gone out of state for a performing arts program before Rachel didn't know what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised to find it was an actual camp made up of theaters, studios and large cabins that served as dorms in a heavy wooded area out side New York. Rachel was excited to be around other kids who had the same dreams, aspirations and goals as she did. Leroy helped her get settled in then flew home to Lima, Rachel was housed with nine other girls, none who were friendly or even remotely nice. Rachel had really hoped to make friends on this trip however by the end of the first day Rachel knew that was an unlikely possibility. Rachel ended up eating alone on a table outside from everyone else, cliques had formed and Rachel wasn't invited.

Still this wasn't the first time Rachel faced this type of challenge and vowed to herself not to let it get to her. So the second day of camp Rachel dropped her extra nice façade and let her true diva self show. If the others were going to do it to get there way so would she. The first time she got a chance to show it was the third class of the program; it was a vocal class that focused on range and strength. Everyone had to get up and perform the same song without accompaniment so everyone could judge that person's range and strength. Rachel was the seventh one to perform and unlike the others Rachel knew how strong her range was and how powerful her voice could be so she sang the hell out of the song taking much longer than anyone else had. Mercedes used to pull this stunt on her to try to embarrass her, it never worked because Rachel could go head to head with Mercedes. But these other girls, no where near as good. This immediately caused an uproar with most of the girls in class throwing a hissy fit, they didn't like how well Rachel did and wanted to punish her for it. Rachel tried to talk her way out of it letting her diva flag fly only it seemed to anger those others girls even more. Rachel had seen this type of reaction before and braced herself for the major disappoint she always felt when the teacher took the other girls side. And when the teacher started to bend to the girls complaining Rachel sighed thinking to herself, _"Just once I want the teacher to back me up. Just once."_

And then suddenly some one loudly called out from the back of the room.

"That's bullshit! Don't you dare take their sides Mr. Davis, I know this is your first time teaching but you need to have more balls than that man! You can't let the hacks run the class or dictate what goes on. I mean come on! Are you the teacher or not?"

"Well now Ms. Rizzoli you don't have to take that tone with me. This is not my first time teaching." Mr. Davis insisted while looking flustered.

"Then tell me this Mr. Davis, are you really going to take the sides of those no talent hacks that can't carry a tune or are you going to support one of the best singers at this camp?"

Rachel had to move to see past the crowd of students to see which one was actually speaking and was surprised to see a tall beautiful raven haired girl in black jeans, heavy black boots and a long sleeve dark green t-shirt with a sparkling yellow brass knuckle design on the front. The raven haired girl had an intense look about her and Rachel giggled when she realized that the intense look from the raven haired girl was scarring those mean girls making them back away.

Mr. Davis flustered by being outright challenged turned red, he started to mumble excuses and the raven haired girl barked out a sarcastic laugh stopping him.

"Chose your next words carefully Mr. Davis. Don't forget I actually know Marcus Wright the director of this performing arts camp. And Mr. Wright trust my ear and my opinions so he might be very dismayed to find out your punishing one of the best singers this camp has ever seen over some bruised egos of much lesser talent."

"Are you saying I can't run this class Ms. Rizzoli?" Mr. Davis asked his face turning even redder.

"You run this class as you see fit, you are the teacher but when you can't recognize real talent when she's literally standing in front of you? Then yes, I have a problem because it means you're not capable of doing the job you were hired for. The kids who came to this camp came for real instruction not false platitudes."

"Well, if that's how you feel Ms. Rizzoli you can leave right now." Mr. Davis demanded and the raven haired girl gave him a withering look followed by a very sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Fine, I don't want to be in a class that's a waste of time. I came here with a purpose, just like everyone else. You don't know what you're doing and it shows. This class isn't a waste of time. You're the waste of time."

With that said the Raven haired girl turned on her booted heel and stomped out of the room. Everyone had watched the confrontation go down with wide eyes and open mouths; no one had expected that, especially Rachel. And suddenly with the raven haired girl gone everyone was now looking at her as if she had something to do with the other girl's outburst. Rachel grimaced looking at the group starring at her and quickly made her exit.

Rushing after the raven haired girl Rachel caught up to her a short distance from the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rachel called out getting the other girl to stop and turn around.

"Didn't want to stay for that cluster fuck either, huh? Don't blame you that guys fucking useless. You'd get better vocal instruction from a parrot." The raven hair girl commented slipping off her sunglasses so she could look Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel laughed grinning as she said, "Actually I wanted to tell you thank you. It was really nice of you to stick up for me like that. I appreciate it."

"Those bitches are literally just jealous, they don't have any where near the vocal range or strength as you do. You embarrassed them and it was fucking hilarious."

Again Rachel grinned and laughed. The raven haired girl grinned and asked, "Hey, you want to go do something fun?"

"Sure." Rachel brightly agreed, she had never been invited to join along like that before. It was awesome.

"Oh, where's my manners." Rachel said catching herself, she offered out her hand as she went on. "My name is Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you."

"Berry huh? Good name but I'm going to call you Berrylicious."

"Berrylicious?" Rachel asked confused though delighted, no one had ever given her a good nickname before.

"Well yeah, gotta give you a name that matches the voice. And I'm not going to go around calling you powerhouse, might give people the wrong idea. You know?"

Rachel laughed.

"And what should I call you?" Rachel asked grinning.

"Oh shit, sorry. I have no manners anymore. My name's Christina Rizzoli. It's great to meet you Berrylicious."

"Christina?" Rachel asked unsure, the raven haired girl didn't look like a Christina.

"Call me Chris."

"It's nice to meet you Chris."

* * *

A/N: So that's the story of how Rachel Berry met Quinn Fabray. If you would like to read what happens next check out Imagine Me & You: A Faberry Story then its sequels Faberry to the Rescue and the final chapter Faberry Forever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
